Into the Closet
by silver-etoile
Summary: COMPLETE: Harry and Draco are stuck in a closet for a night. What's there to do? Fight, of course! And perhaps something else...HD SLASH formerly under roxierose13 penname
1. Into the Closet

A/N: This story was formerly under the penname: roxierose13, but ff closed my account, grr, so i'm reposting.

* * *

"This is all your fucking fault, Potter!"

"It is not!"

"Is too, you bumbling fool of a Gryffindor!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"Never!"

"You just did!"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

Harry glared at Malfoy through the darkness. They were locked in a closet off the 8th floor, and it was around midnight. Malfoy was also glaring daggers at Harry through the gloom.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not the one who shoved me into this godforsaken closet, Potter," Draco sneered.

"I did not shove, you were in my way," Harry retorted angrily.

"In your way? I am a prefect may I remind you, something which you are not," Draco said maliciously, reveling in the fact.

"No need to rub it in," Harry scowled. He was very unhappy at being locked in closet with Draco Malfoy with no visible means of escape. Draco huffed loudly, and Harry glared at him. Despite anything Harry said, it was, in fact, his fault.

_: FLASHBACK :_

_Draco was doing his prefect duties, and being Head Boy to boot, he was also up later than most prefect for extra duty. He was strolling down the 7th floor corridor when he heard the unmistakeable sounds of Filch weezing. Draco stopped and sighed laboriously, knowing that Filch would soon catch up and relay him with tales of some student out of bed. Sure enough,_

_"Mister Malfoy," Filch weezed stuffily through his clogged up nose. Draco turned resolutely to face Filch._

_"What is it, Mr. Filch?" Draco said, trying not to insert too much of his usual drawl._

_"There's a student out of bed," Filch gasped out. Draco internally groaned to himself_. 'How did I know...' _He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Flich was watching him in anticipation, hoping he might be able to inflict some punishment before the night was over. Draco rolled his eyes at his eager face._

_"Don't worry, I'll find whoever it is and take care of it," Draco told him. Filch's face fell._

_"Are you sure you don't need help? I mean, I could..." Draco held up a hand to stem the flood of words streaming from Filch._

_"No, I'm sure I can handle it," Draco said with a bite to his voice. Flich scowled slightly, but he backed away beckoning Mrs. Norris to follow him. Her yellow eyes lingered on Draco for a second before she followed her muttering master._

_Draco started off in another direction. He hoped that maybe it was Blaise so he could at least get a decent shag. Either that or a Gryffindor so he could take 100 points. An elated smirk appeared on his face at the thought. He made his way up a staircase and turned left into a long dark corridor._

_He wandered along for a bit, not catching any sounds or movements. He'd just began to think that Filch had been imagining things when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He whipped around and saw a ody coming towards him. Then he also caught the sound of Filch's weezy breathing close by. Draco sighed. /i 'Can't that old coot leave things to me?' i Draco thought bitterly and annoyedly._

_Draco watched the figure draw closer and he stood with his hands on his hips, waiting expectantly. The figure was not looking his way though. His attention was fixed on the sounds of Flich behind him. Just as he was about to collide with Draco, the figure looked up. Draco couldn't see who it was, but with a skillful agility, the figure grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him into the nearby closet._

_Draco was outraged that anyone would dare manhandle him in such a way. The person had him pressed against the wall. Draco struggled but was unable to free himself from under the strong body. The figure was breathing hard and Draco could feel his chest moving with each breath. He felt hot breath on his neck. He was so close that he could smell the person, peppermint and chocolate. Draco breathed in the smell and relaxed slightly._

_The person had slammed the door shut and pushed Draco up against the wall to keep him quiet, but Draco was not one to keep quiet._

_"What the hell d'y--mmmphmfghpmf," Draco sentence was muffled when the figure put a hand over his mouth. Draco made an indignant noise._

_"Shhhh," Someone hissed. Draco was highly affronted at the situation. The person was listening closely. Filch could be heard shuffling around outside the door. After a minute or two, though, they heard him call to Mrs. Norris and leave. The figure took his hand from Draco's mouth and backed away. Draco felt slightly empty without the close feeling of the person._

_"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded angrily. He was Head Boy, damn it! He lit his wand and it slid over the features of a very messy haired Gryffindor with emerald green eyes. "Potter!" Draco exclaimed in disgust._

_Harry gave him a scathing look and moved past him to open the door. Before he could reach it, Draco spoke up._

_"100 points for this, Potter," He said. Harry stopped, one hand on the door knob._

_"For what?" He asked indignantly. Malfoy sneered at him._

_"For being out of bed, manhandling the Head Boy, and because I don't like you," Draco drawled in response. Harry scoffed and turned back to the door. He pulled but nothing happened._

_"The door is locked," He said quietly. Draco's eyes widened. He pushed past Harry and pointed his wand at the door._

_/i "Alohomora," i He said. He pulled at the handle but the door wouldn't budge. Harry stood back with his arms folded scowling at the door._

_"Well, looks like we're stuck here," Harry said dubiously. Draco glared at him, breathing hard through his nostrils._

_"I will not be stuck in a closet with a Gryffindor for my whole night," He nearly yelled. Harry shrugged._

_"Looks like that's your only option. I'm not exactly ecstatic to be here myself," Harry drawled. Draco huffed and slid down on the floor to wait._

_:END FLASHBACK_

It had been about an hour since they'd entered, and been locked into, the closet. Harry had found a bucket and overturned it to make a seat. Draco's wand was still lit and a small yellowish glow filled the room. Draco was glaring at Harry and had been for the past half hour. It was starting to really annoy Harry.

"For Gods sakes!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry, okay? Stop glaring at me like that!" Draco's glare immediately transformed into a sneer.

"Maybe I'd be more inclined to listen to you if this wasn't your fault!" Dracor retorted. Harry rolled his eyes. Couldn't he accept a simple apology? Apparently not. "What were you doing out that late anyway?" Draco asked suspiciously. Harry's eyes darted around the room as if searching for a secret door. When he didn't find one, he stuttered out a response.

"Nothing, n-nothing." Draco let out a low chuckle.

"You were always bad at lying Potter, out with it," He demanded. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It's none of your business," He said harshly. Draco laughed derisively.

"That doesn't mean I won't make it my business," He drawled. Harry let out an annoyed huff. Draco just smirked at him.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said angrily. Draco continued smirking and his eyes were shining with mirth. He stuck out his lip in a pouty fashion and Harry couldn't help but stare.

"Aww, did wittle Potty get turned down by the Weaselette?" Draco asked in a mock baby voice. It was enough to shake Harry out of his trance of watching Draco. He gave Draco a withering glance and scoffed.

"News flash, I'm not with Ginny," Harry said. "I don't like girls _that_way." Draco's eyes widened and his mouth curled into a smirk and he laughed quietly. Harry eyed him carefully, wondering what was so funny. He thought everyone knew. Ginny had certainly told enough people when she had found out.

"Well, well, Potter, you've joined us at last," Draco drawled. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Us?" He asked in amazement. Draco snickered again.

"Yes, Potter. Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He'd heard plenty of rumors about the Slytherin Sex God, but most involved him in a scenario with several girls, no guys had ever been mentioned.

"I...no," Harry said truthfully and Draco smirked wider.

"We'll just say that I've been with my fair share of people in this school, guys and girls included." Harry was speechless, absorbing the information.

"So you're bi?" Harry asked.

"I suppose, but I tend to favor the males," Draco said, quite civilly in fact. Harry rolled his eyes at him. Draco looked directly at him, which was difficult given that there wasn't much light in the room to see through. "Tell me you haven't fantasized about me," Draco said with one raised eyebrow and his trademark smirk firmly in place. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"What? No!" He said quickly. Draco snickered.

"Come on, we all know I'm the most shaggeable guy in this school," Draco said in a self-satisfied voice. Harry scoffed at him.

"So that automatically means I've fantasized about you, does it?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, but I'm sure you have," Draco stated. Harry scoffed.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I wouldn't come within a 1000 feet of you," Harry said scathingly.

"You seemed pretty cozy when you were pressed up against me earlier," Malfoy said with a suggestive raise of the eyebrows and a smirk.

"I was simply making sure you didn't give me away," Harry sneered back at him.

"You just keep telling yourself that Potter."

"I swear to Merlin I don't want you!" Harry exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and sneered at him, obviously put off by the comment.

"How long has it been?" He asked snidely. Harry glanced at his watch. He had to squint through the darkness, but he managed to make out the watch hands.

"Half past twelve," He told Draco. Draco huffed from his spot on the floor.

"Two fucking hours, how long will it take for someone to find me?" Draco muttered to himself.

"You're assuming someone is looking for you," Harry said. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Of course someone is looking for me. What about you? Where's the rest of the dream team? Or are the tag-alongs too busy shagging to pay attention to you anymore?" Harry scowled darkly at him.

"Nooo," He replied scathingly. "They don't know I'm not in the dorm or I'm sure they'd be scouring the castle, convinced Voldemorts got me locked in the dungeon or something."

"Whatever," Draco dismissed the conversation. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. They were silent for awhile, each praying that the door would become magically unlocked.

After about another half an hour, Draco was getting restless. He hated sitting on the floor. It made him feel dirty, so he stood up and brushed off his robes. Harry watched him through his bright green eyes. Draco tried to walk around, but as the closet was so small, there wasn't much space to walk.

"Will you stop pacing," Harry said finally, tired of watching Draco make small circles in the tiny room. Draco turned towards him, his hands on his hips.

"Make me," He challenged. Harry scoffed and shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Draco continued his pacing and Harry watched him circle the tiny room. He wondered when they were ever going to get out of there. Finally, Draco sighed and stopped pacing. He turned again to face Harry, a set look on his face.

"I'm bored," He said matter-of-factly.

"So?" Harry asked dubiously. Draco gave him a withering look.

"I'm _bored_" He said again, more pressingly.

"I really don't care, Malfoy," Harry told him, not at all interested in talking at the moment. Draco moved forward and Harry stood up from his bucket. Draco came even closer and Harry backed up into the wall. He neraly tripped over the bucket, but stumbled upright and was pressed flush against the wall.

Draco put his hands on either side of Harry and moved his hips closer. He used his knee to pin Harry to the wall. Harry gave him a confused look. Draco just smirked and pressed his hips closer. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's obvious erection pressing into his own groin. To his horror, or pleasure, he felt himself also getting hard.

Draco leaned in closely to Harry and Harry's eyes widened. Draco's lips ghosted over Harry's neck and he involuntarily shivered. He heard Draco chuckle softly very close to his ear. Harry swallowed hard, trying to keep down the growing lump there as well as in his jeans. Draco removed one of his hands from the wall and slid it under Harry's t-shirt.

Harry gasped again when he felt Draco long fingers running over his well-muscled abs. Draco's tongue flicked out and licked the shell of Harry's ear. He nearly melted at the touch. He could feel Draco's hot breath on his ear. Draco leaned in closer so they were chest to chest. He nibbled lightly on Harry's earlobe and Harry let out a low moan. Draco pulled back and lightly licked his ear again.

"Did you like that, Potter?" He whispered. Harry could only nod fervidly. He whimpered slightly as Draco's hand started rubbing tiny circles on his washboard stomach.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Harry gasped. Draco smirked and kissed Harry's jawbone lightly.

"I'm bored," He murmered against the skin. Harry's mind didn't completely register what he said. It was too busy with the fact the Draco's erection was now pressing dangerously hard into his own. Harry's hands somehow had found their way to Draco's hips. He gasped when Draco kissed the sensative spot just below his ear and grasped his hips tighter. Draco moaned softly and rocked his hips into Harry's. Harry groaned and pulled him closer.

Draco moved from Harry's neck to his jaw bone and kissed his way up to Harry's lips. He paused for a second before bringing his mouth down upon Harry's. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Harry immediately opened up for Draco's plundering tongue. His mouth felt hot like it was on fire. Draco's tongue massaged his own, urging him to follow his movements. Draco sucked on Harry's lower lip, elicting a low groan from the raven-haired boy.

Harry felt Draco fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He broke the kiss and hastily removed his shirt. Draco also stripped off his shirt as well. Harry couldn't help staring at Draco's pale yet muscular body. He was skinny but still was well defined. Harry reached out tentatively and touched Draco's skin. Draco smirked at him and captured his lip in another kiss. Tongues battled for dominance and Draco got the upper hand again.

He pushed Harry back against the wall and Harry let out a muffled cry as his back hit the cold stone. Draco deepened the kiss and pushed closer to Harry. Harry groaned as Draco pressed himself flush against his body. He gripped his hips tightly and pulled him forward. Draco broke the kiss momentarily for air.

"Draco," Harry panted, trying to catch his breath. Draco kissed Harry again and his hands deflty undid the zipper on his jeans. They slid to the ground and Harry was left clad in his boxers. Draco's quickly undid his own, all the while continuing the fevered kiss. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco's hand slid into his boxers. He hissed softly when Draco's hand grasped his straining erection. Draco began to pump slowly. It was all Harry could do not to cum right there.

Just as he thought he was about to lose it, Draco stopped. He removed his hand and Harry was confused.

"What are you..." Harry started to ask, but Draco leaned in and was breathing on his ear again. Harry now had a very big problem, and Draco's hot breath was not doing anything to help.

"I'm going to fuck you," He whispered. Harry froze for half a second before immediately relaxing. Draco pushed Harry's boxers down along with his own. He reached for his wand and muttered a quick spell. He pushed in slowly and Harry gasped at the intrusion.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to hold on. Harry was incredibly tight and hot. It made Draco want to cum right there. He stopped for a minute to gain his bearings.

"Fuck, Draco, come on," Harry gasped. His green eyes were clouded in pleasure and Draco found it hard to resist. He moved slowly and Harry moaned loudly. He thrust in more forcefully and Harry cried out. "Keep going, please," Harry pleaded. Draco was not one to say no. He pushed in further and Harry arched to meet his hips and Draco bit his lip to stop himself crying out from the pleasure.

"Oh God..." Draco muttered, unable the control himself.

"Please, Draco," Harry whined. He was so close and couldn't take it much longer. Draco thrust harder and hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry thought he would die from the feeling he was experiencing. Finally, with one last push, Harry came forcefully and Draco was not too far behind. They stood, panting, leaning against the wall for support.

Draco eventually pushed himself off the wall and went back to his side of the closet.

"Well, that was interesting," He drawled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting? I'd say it was better than that."

"Of course it was, it was me," Draco said with a sarcastic smile. Harry laughed and smiled slightly. Harry turned to the door and reached out for the knob. To Draco's surprise, it swung right open. Draco stared incredulously at the door and then looked at Harry with suspicion etched all over his face.

"How long has that been open?" He asked. Harry smiled a mysterious smile and shrugged. He stepped outside and Draco followed. Harry turned to go back to his tower, but Draco caught his arm.

"Why were you out tonight?" He asked suspiciously for the second time. Harry smirked in an uncharacteristicly Malfoy manner.

"I believe you just found out." Then Harry dissappeared around the corridor, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy standing outside a tiny broom closet on the 8th floor.

* * *

A/N: Retarded FF, they closed my other account for some random reason. I don't know why, but i figured you guys would want to see where the story went, so i'm reposting, and yes, I've added a chapter too. Please review!


	2. Out of the Cauldron

Once Draco had gotten over his initial shock, he was seething with anger. He'd been manipulated! By Potter, no less! He didn't know which was worse. He was in a towering rage by the time he reached his dormitory. Of course, by that time it was nearly 2 am, so no one was up.

He stormed up to his private room and slammed the door shut, not caring who he woke up. When Draco Malfoy was upset, EVERYONE knew about it. Draco sat down huffily on his large, luxurious bed. He crossed his arms and seethed in silence.

_'How dare Potter do that'_ Draco thought violently. 'O_oh, he makes me so mad. I just want rip his head off and feed it to the Giant Squid. No, that would be too difficult. I'll just have to beat him at his own game...'_

Draco sank back onto his soft, fluffy pillows and relaxed, content in the knowledge that he would find a way to get back at Potter if it was the last thing he ever did.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry snuck back into his dorm, trying not to wake anyone up, but unfortunately Ron was the lightest sleeper he knew. As soon as the door creaked open, he was up like a shot. Ron groped blindly at his hangings and pulled them back. He squinted through the moonlit room at Harry who had frozen when he'd heard Ron's movement.

"Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry sighed, knowing he was caught.

"Yeah, Ron?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked groggily.

"Oh, nothing," Harry replied evasively. He went over to his trunk and began to change into his pajama's. Ron's eyes followed him, narrowed slightly as though thinking hard. After a minute or two, Ron opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Did it work?" He asked slyly. Harry paused as he was rummaging through his trunk. He glanced at Ron and a smirk crept onto his features.

"Like a charm," Harry replied smoothly.

"Wait, you used magic?" Ron asked, confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, it's a muggle expression. It means it worked perfectly."

"Oh," Ron said. "Was he pissed?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry chuckled quietly.

"Probably, wouldn't you be if I manipulated you into shagging me?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"Ugh, please, Harry, the images." Ron held up a hand to shield his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes again.

"You think I don't get images from you and Hermione? I sleep in the next bed for Gods sakes. Learn how to use a silencing charm." Ron flushed slightly but disregarded the comment.

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Ron asked. Harry smirked again and his eyes sparkled in the darkness of the dormitory.

"Oh yes," Harry drawled in a satisfied tone. "It's coming along perfectly."

"Some of us are trying to sleep, you know," Interrupted Dean's annoyed voice from behind his curtains. "So could you please save your stories of your sexual escapades until the morning?"

"Sorry, Dean," Harry called. He mouthed silently to Ron, "later". Ron nodded and laid back down in his bed. Harry crawled onto his bed and closed the curtains.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Draco arose at his usual time, despite having gone to bed so late. He dressed carefully in black slacks that hugged his ass perfectly and a form-fitting t-shirt. He entered the Slytherin common room in his usual grand affair. Pansy made a beeline for him, very un-Slytherin-like of her. Draco gave her a disdainful look as she approached.

"Draco, is it true?" She asked eagerly. Draco silently panicked. Did news really travel that fast?

"What, Pansy?" Draco drawled in a bored tone to cover his panic. Pansy cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Potter. I heard he got caught last night with the Weaselette in a very compromising position." Pansy snickered at the thought of Harry in trouble. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"And where did you hear that, some first year no doubt. Pansy, you should know better not to believe the firsties. They know nothing," Draco said dangerously. Pansy looked taken aback.

"Well, I...I guess not, Draco," She conceeded. Draco nodded in agreement. He motioned for Blaise and the two left out the common room door.

"So, what did you do last night?" Blaise asked slyly. Draco scowled.

"Nothing, Blaise."

"Oh, come on, I heard you come in at 2. What did you do?" Blaise pushed.

"Potter," Draco said.

"What?" Blaise exclaimed. Draco gave him a look and he quickly quieted down. "You did Potter?"

"If you tell anyone I will kill you," Draco threatened. Blaise smirked.

"Now why would you think I'd tell anyone?" He asked innocently. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You're not a Slytherin for nothing." Blaise snickered.

"And neither are you."

"No, I'm not. And that's why you are not going to interfere with my plans."

"What plans?" Blaise asked cautiously. Draco smirked and his eyes glittered maliciously.

"Never you mind, my Slytherin friend." Draco walked on ahead of Blaise and Blaise watched him through laughing eyes knowing that whatever Draco had in mind must be good.

Draco entered the Great Hall, after a quick scan, he noted the Potter was not present. He sat down gracefully at his place at the Slytherin table. A few minutes later, Potter and his trio came into the Hall. Draco did not glance up. He pretended he didn't notice anything differently. Harry glanced over at him but then quickly ducked his head and moved on to the Gryffindor table.

Draco ate his meal slowly, savoring his meal. He was smiling slightly through the entire meal. No one dared to ask what he was thinking. Blaise would normally have been the one to do so, but as he already knew, he would not tell anyone for fear of Draco's wrath.

Pansy kept shooting furtive glances at him but dared not ask him. After finishing his meal, Draco rose from the table. Blaise followed him moments later and the two of them exited from the Hall. Draco did not have to look to know that a certain raven-haired boy's eyes were following him out of the Hall.

Harry was puzzled and Ron, who had also been watching Malfoy, leaned over inconspicuously and whispered in Harry's ear.

"What do you think he's doing?" He whispered quietly so no one else would hear. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed. He knew Draco would want some kind of retaliation, but he didn't know what he would do.

"Planning his revenge, I'm sure," Harry muttered. Ron smirked slightly.

"What do you think it'll be?" He asked in a low voice. No one at the table was paying them much attention, except Hermione who was watching with her eyebrows knitted together. Harry noticed her looking and quickly moved away from Ron.

"What are you two planning?" Hermione asked shrewdly. Ron blushed pink, but Harry didn't react.

"Nothing, Hermione," He said, waving a hand dismissively. She didn't look happy that he was keeping something from her, but she let it drop for the moment.

"Fine, don't tell me. Come on, we're going to be late." Hermione stood up from the table and swung her bag on her shoulder. Harry checked his watch also and realized they only had 5 minutes to get to Potions. He grabbed his bag and hastily followed Ron and Hermione from the Hall.

They reached the dungeon door a minute before class started. They slid in and Snape sneered at them, unable to take points because they were technically not late. They chose the only table left at the front of the classroom. Hermione had no objections. Ron and Harry shared a disgruntled look as they took their seats.

Harry glanced over to Draco's table where he sat with Blaise. Draco didn't so much as glance his way. Harry was more than a little confused. What was he planning? He shared another look and a raised eyebrow with Ron. Snape set them to work making a very difficult Switching Solution. Hermione worked furiously on the potion while Ron and Harry pretended to help. Finally, Hermione became frustrated.

"Why don't you two _actually_ help?" She demanded. Ron and Harry shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Harry, pour that bottle of dragon's blood in the potion, slowly," She commanded him. Harry picked up the vial of thick maroon liquid. He tipped it over the cauldron.

As soon as the liquid touched the surface of the potion, there was a huge explosion. Harry's hands flew up to protect his face. He heard Hermione shriek at the suddeness of the explosion. He could hear Ron coughing through the thick smog that was now obscuring the room. He saw the shadow of Snape swoop over through the cloud. Snape waved his wand and the smoke dissipated.

He stood glaring at Harry who was covered in black soot-like dust. Ron and Hermione were not much better off. Ron looked like a chimney sweep and Hermione's normally chestnut colored hair was a dark black. Snape stood sneering down at them.

"Potter," He snarled and Harry winced at his tone, knowing what was coming. "50 points for your lack of understanding. Let's see," Snape reached down and picked up the vial Harry had been pouring. He sniffed it and pulled away as the smell was so strong, "Essence of Warthog. That is possibly the worst thing you could EVER put in a potion of this measure." Snape glared at Harry as though he meant to cause a huge explosion.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. You will serve it here tomorrow night, 7:00, don't be late." Snape swooped away, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to clean up the mess. Hermione huffed as she bent down to clean off the remnants from the cauldron. The rest of the class filed out when the bell rang. Harry scowled as they all walked past. How was he supposed to have known it wasn't dragon's blood?

When the last person had left, Hermione turned to him with an angry look on her face.

"I told you to put i dragon's blood /i in the potion Harry. What were you thinking?" She berated him. Harry's eyes narrowed at her accusation.

"Hey, it looked like dragon's blood. You're the one who got the ingredients! Shouldn't you have known what it was?" He asked, fairly annoyed.

"It _was_ dragon's blood," She snapped.

"Well, it didn't just magically change!" Harry retorted. Hermione scoffed.

"It could have. We are wizards and witches, remember?" Hermione reminded him scathingly. She finished cleaning up the potion and grabbed her bag and stalked from the room. Ron shrugged hopelessly at Harry and followed her out. Harry sighed and picked up his bag as well, now having a detention to look forward to. Wonderful.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day passed slowly. Harry was not looking forward to his detention. Detentions with Snape never proved to be very interesting. Usually they were very boring, tedious, and useless. Harry left for the dungeon classroom that day at a quarter till. He walked slowly, dragging his feet, not really caring if he was late. What would Snape do, take more points? Harry grimaced at the thought. After Malfoys dockage of 100 points yesterday and now the 50 more points, Harry would soon be unpopular.

Of course, no one knew why they had suddenly dropped one hundred points overnight and Harry was not inclined to tell them. He simply shied away when people mentioned the sudden drop in points.

Harry hurried down to the dungeon, now that he was at least five minutes late. He came to a halt just before reaching the doors. He paused to catch his breath. Then he slowly pushed open the door, fearing what he would find awaiting him. At first glance, it seemed the room was empty. He found this odd and entered into the room. As he looked around, though, he noticed a dark shape sitting on one of the desks.

Harry sat down in a chair and waited for the figure to acknowledge his presence. It was a few minutes before the figure moved. A wand was withdrawn and Harry eyed it suspiciously. It was waved at the door and Harry heard to lock click. This made him kind of nervous. It was then that the figure waved his wand again and the torches along the wall flickered into light. Harry gasped when he realized who the figure was.

Draco Malfoy sat, smirking at Harry from his position on the desk. Harry watched him cautiously.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Malfoy smirked.

"Do what?" He asked in mock innocence. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Get Snape out," He replied.

"Please, Potter. I'm Head Boy and his favorite student. It wasn't that hard," He said condescendingly. Harry shrugged in agreement, he couldn't argue that that wasn't true.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Harry asked cautiously. Draco's smirk widened.

"Eager aren't we, Potter. Just relax, all in good time," Draco drawled and his eyes glittered in the torchlight. This did not make Harry feel any better. He could only begin to imagine what Draco had in store for him. Draco slid off the desk gracefully and stood facing Harry. "First things first, your detention. Snape instructed that you clean this entire room from top to bottom, without magic." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco overrode him. "Second, he insisted that you also relabel all the jars of poison in the student store cupboard. And thirdly, you're not to leave until you are finished with it all." Draco snickered evilly at the amount of work Harry had ahead of him.

Draco held out his hand and Harry's wand flew into it. Harry stood gaping open-mouthed at Draco and the task he'd been set.

"There's no way I can finish that in one night!" He exclaimed.

"Professor Snape said that if you don't finish tonight, he'll see you tomorrow as well." Harry let out a loud, angry puff of air. Draco hopped back onto the desk and gave Harry a look indicating he'd better start. Harry dropped to his knees and grabbed a rag out of a bucket that was waiting for him. For the next half an hour, Harry worked in silence. He could feel Draco's piercing gaze on his back as he scrubbed the floor, the desks, the cupboards...

Finally, after an hour and a half, Harry sat up on his haunches and looked around him. He'd managed to make pretty good time. He was nearly finished with all the cleaning. He stood up for a break and wiped his forehead.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco drawled maliciously. Harry gave him a withering glance.

"I was just taking a break," He said in annoyance.

"I don't think so, no breaks. Get back to work." Harry scoffed but resumed his scrubbing. Half an hour later, he'd finished scouring the room. He checked his watch, almost midnight. He grumbled as he stood up and moved to the cupboard. He pulled open the doors and his mouth dropped open at the number of bottles awaiting relabeling. He heard Draco snicker quietly behind him and he turned around angrily.

"What is so funny?" He demanded. Draco slid off the desk and walked over to Harry's side and scanned the shelves, taking in the numerous bottles. Harry could feel Draco's body heat resonating off him. He unconsciously leaned into Draco's side. Draco noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Watch it, Potter," Draco warned. Harry frowned.

"What?" He asked. Draco moved away from him and narrowed his eyes.

"I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you come on to me again I'll..."

"Come on to you? I did no such thing!" Hary exclaimed indignantly. Draco scoffed.

"Please, Potter. You were practically begging."

"I was not!" Harry said, highly affronted at such an inference. "You came on to me!"

"Oh, no, I did not. You wanted me." Harry's lip curled in disdain.

"Why would I want you?" He drawled. Draco's eyes widened in fury. His hands balled themselves into fists and Harry was almost positive he was about to be clobbered. Instead, he found himself forcefully pushed against the opposite wall. Draco's silver eyes were full of an intense fire Harry had never seen. Draco was only inches from his face and Harry could feel his hot breath.

"Tell me you want me," Draco hissed. Harry's eyes were wide in surprise but he refused to give in.

"Never," He replied forcefully. Draco growled audibly and then crushed his lips against Harry's. Harry gasped in shock and Draco took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into Harry's open mouth. Harry whimpered slightly as his mouth was forcefully plundered by Draco's tongue. Draco nipped at Harry's lower lip and Harry groaned in response. Draco's hand left the wall and pushed under Harry's shirt. Harry moaned and Draco pushed himself closer.

Harry could feel Draco's obvious erection and his was becoming rather painful itself, stuck in the confines of his oh so tight jeans. He desperately grabbed Draco's hip and pulled him closer, grinding their hard-ons together. Draco moaned slightly as the kiss continued. Harry moved one hand from his hip and to Draco's firm ass. Draco groaned when Harry squeezed his ass gently.

Draco broke the kiss momentarily and they both gasped for air. The break was only momentary as Draco crashed his lips against Harry's again in a reckless abandon. His hot tongue probed the recesses of Harry's mouth. Harry's tongue mimicked the movements and he moaned when Draco's erection brushed against his. He thrust his body up to meet Draco's hips. Draco was caught off guard and gasped at the touch.

Harry hastily reached down and undid his jeans. He then reached over to Draco and fumbled with his buttons. Eventually he finally got them undone and the pants fell to the floor. Harry reached inside Draco boxers and wrapped around his painfully erect cock. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth at the touch. Draco reciprocated the action and Harry whimpered when he felt Draco's long fingers gripping his rock hard cock.

Draco pumped slowly at first, working up to a faster pace. Harry did the same on Draco's throbbing member and Draco panted into his open mouth. Harry flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of Draco's. Draco responded by deepening the kiss, all the while stroking Harry's leaking cock. Harry increased his stroking of Draco's hard member.

By now they were both panting hard. Each had their eyes closed and were leaning into each other for support. Draco gave one last hard pull and Harry came with a cry in his hands. Harry kissed Draco lightly before giving him a last stroke of his own. Draco came fast and hard. Harry slid his hand out from Draco's pants and grabbed his wand from Draco's back pocket. He gave it a wave and everything was clean. Draco backed away and also removed his wand.

He waved it once and immediately the potions were relabeled.

"Detention done," He said. Harry smiled at him and turned to leave. Draco stared after him. "Woah Potter, you're not leaving until you admit that want me," Draco demanded. Once more, an uncharacteristicly Malfoy smirk appeared on the Golden Boys face.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Then Harry left the room leaving behind a very seething Draco Malfoy.


	3. Midnight Snack

Harry climbed into his bed that night a very satisfied and devious Gryffindor. He couldn't help the smile that took over his features as he lay in bed watching the moonlight dancing on the ceiling. Tonight he'd managed to get in without waking Ron or anyone else. He was far too full of adrenaline to sleep. Who knew that his little game would be so stimulating?

Harry continued grinning at the memory of the horrified and shocked look that had taken over Draco's face as he'd flounced out of the room. Harry laughed quietly to himself.

_'My, my, Harry, you are quite the mastermind here'_ Harry congratulated himself on confusing one Draco Malfoy to such a degree.

_'And the next step is...'_ Harry thought for a moment. His plan was going well. Draco had given in each time. He knew if he kept it up too long though, Draco would become enraged, as he was prone to do, and kill him or something. Since Harry had no intention of dying an early death, apart from Voldemort, he figured he would have to start phase two of his plan.

Safe in the knowledge of a plan, Harry's body relaxed and he fell into a blissful sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco was furious after the second run-in with Harry. He stormed into his dorm and threatened that anyone to disturb him would die a very painful death. Blaise and Pansy shared a look and watched as Draco stalked across the common room and slammed the door to his private Head Boy room. Pansy gave Blaise a pointed look.

"Don't look at me like that, woman. I'm not going near that," Blaise said defensively. Pansy scowled at him.

"Afraid of Draco, are we?" She asked nastily. Blaise scoffed.

"No, I just happen to have a sense of self-preservation, unlike _some_ people," Blaise said, looking directly at Pansy. Pansy sneered back at him but left it alone. She too knew when to leave things alone and now seemed like a good time.

Draco was thankful that Blaise had managed to keep Pansy away. He was in no mood for her blathering and fawning. God, he hated Potter! How could he have done that again! Draco had always prided himself on being a Slytherin with all the traits, including brilliant underhanded plans. _'When had Potter gone and become a Slytherin! Did he transfer and no one tell me?'_

Draco stewed in his room for sometime, making a list of all the things he would like to do to Potter. After awhile, he tired of this activity and decided it would be best to sleep on it and start fresh in the morning. He changed into a pair of silk pajama pants and slipped in between his luxurious sheets.

It took him a long time to fall asleep that night, with thoughts of Potter dancing through his head, the way he licked his lips when he was aroused, how his green eyes clouded over when he was experiencing extreme pleasure. Draco mentally hit himself for even thinking those traitorous thoughts. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, willing himself to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next few days, Harry successfully ignored Draco. So much so that even Draco began to wonder what the hell was going on. They went to classes and everything appeared normal, on the outside anyway...

"Harry, how long are you going to wait?" Ron asked him, two days after his detention. Harry pretended to think for a second, before an evil smirk crept upon his face.

"Long enough," He said cryptically. Ron chuckled slightly but stopped suddenly when Hermione looked over. She gave them a calculating look before burying herself in a new text book. Ron let out the breath he'd been holding in.

"You know, she's going to figure it out eventually. Why don't we just tell her?" Ron whispered to Harry. They were sitting in the common room trying to finish their potions homework. Needless to say, it was not coming along very well.

"No," Harry intoned. "I don't want her to know, not yet." Ron gave him an uneasy look but dropped it all the same.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked in a low voice. Harry sighed.

"I've already told you."

"I know, but I don't understand."

"You will." Ron shook his head in frustration at Harry's lack of decent information. Harry gave him an encouraging smile and turned back to his homework.

The next day, the Gryffindors trudged down the lawn to Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the forest for Care of Magical Creatures. No one was very excited, seeing as how the weather was below freezing and the grounds were covered in pearly white snow. Many students cast warming charms over themselves as they stood closely together, bunched around Hagrid who alone seemed excited to be there.

The Slytherins arrived in their usual fashion. They exchanged haughty looks with the Gryffindors. Harry did not as much as glance at Draco. Draco watched him through narrowed eyes. No one ignored a Malfoy. This infuriated Draco to no end. He was determined to get back at Potter, but how was that possible if he was being ignored all the time?

"Gather 'round, everybody," Hagrid waved his giant hands, motioning for everyone to move closer. The class shuffled slowly forward. "I got sumpin' great ter show yer today." Harry exchanged a worried look with Ron. Hardly anything Hagrid had ever shown them had been what you would call "great".

Hagrid led them over to the lake and the class followed reluctantly. They had never had much luck with anything that dwelled in the lake. Hagrid grinned happily from behind his bushy black beard. He motioned for the class to form a circle around the lake. He held out a hand to stop them from going too close. Harry gave him a questioning look.

Suddenly, an odd looking hand emerged from the water and attempted to drag the students into the water. Several, including Pansy Parkinson, shrieked and jumped backward. Pansy clung to Draco and he pushed her off, looking disgusted. Harry snuck a look at him and couldn't help smiling at the look of disgust on his face.

"Alrigh'. Who can tell me what tha' was?" Hagrid looked imploringly around the less than happy students. To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot into the air as if it were on springs. "Hermione?" Hagrid prompted.

"That was an Ahuizotl," Hermione recited promptly. "They usually live in South America. They have a hand on their tales which they use to snatch unsuspecting people from around the waters edge."

"Very good, 'Ermione," Hagrid beamed at her and Hermione's face shone. Ron was staring dumbfounded at his girlfriend.

"How does she know all this?" He hissed to Harry. Harry shrugged. He was more concerned with keeping himself away from the rippling edge of the lake. The last thing he wanted was to be drug into the freezing cold lake by some creature whose name he couldn't even pronounce.

Hagrid instructed them to split up and look up the Ahuizotl in their textbooks and write a foot long essay on its magical qualities. Harry, Ron, and Hermione flopped down a good way from the waters edge and pulled out their books.

"So, what does the Ahuztly-thingy do?" Ron asked with a sarcastic smile. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his lack of attention and flamboyant attitude.

"It's Ahuizotl," She corrected him scathingly and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and pulled out parchment and a quill and began to copy down the book. Harry slowly pulled out his things; his eyes were focused about 20 feet further down the lake where Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had settled themselves. Harry watched carefully, so as not to let Draco know that he was in fact very much paying attention to him. He had perfected this skill over the summer.

He kept an eye on Draco throughout the entire class. He also was able to multi-task, mostly due in part to Hermione who had rolled her eyes at him when they only had 10 minutes left and he'd only finished half his essay. She snatched it from him and completed it in five minutes flat. Harry thanked her and she just scoffed and muttered something about secrets and detention.

After the lesson, they trudged through the three-foot deep snow up to the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a little ways behind Draco, so Harry was able to admire his very form-fitted pants from behind. Ron caught him looking and nudged him in the ribs. Harry realized he was staring and immediately ceased. Luckily, no one had noticed and everyone was just as oblivious as ever.

The class finally made it to the entrance hall where they were forced to perform drying charms on their clothes, lest Filch find them and wring their necks for tracking water into the castle. After everyone had finished, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry walked right on past the Slytherin table without so much as acknowledging their presence. Harry could feel Draco's piercing silver eyes following his movements.

Ron glanced over as they passed and tried and failed to keep the smile off his face. He sped up and whispered in Harry's ear. Draco's eyes narrowed as Ron moved closer to Harry.

"He's watching you," Ron whispered. Harry allowed himself a smirk.

"Good," He replied. Ron laughed slightly and followed Harry to the Gryffindor table where they enjoyed a nice relaxing meal.

After lunch, Harry and Ron had a free period while Hermione went off to Arithmancy. Instead of doing their homework, they lounged in the common room, playing exploding snap and wizard's chess. Harry lost several times to Ron. Even after 7 years, Harry had yet to master the art of wizard's chess.

"It's not that hard, Harry," Ron told him after his 5th lost game. Harry just humphed and sat back in the armchair with his arms crossed.

"For you, maybe," He said pointedly. Ron shrugged and set about cleaning up the pieces. Harry lay back in the fluffy chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. He drifted off into a peaceful doze and was awoken rather rudely half an hour later by Ron, who insisted they go to class.

Harry spent the rest of the day vaguely paying attention in his classes, all the while being berated by Hermione for not paying attention. Unfortunately, he had no more classes with the Slytherins that day. Harry didn't eat much at dinner that night. He opted instead to retreat to the dormitories with the excuse of homework.

Hermione gave him a satisfied smile while Ron gave him a knowing glance. Harry simply smiled at the pair of them and retreated back to Gryffindor tower. Once he reached the tower, he actually did pull out some of his homework and began to work on it. After a while, Ron and Hermione returned and they spent the rest of the night relaxing in the common room, or trying to. Hermione insisted that they at least do some of their homework.

She picked the Potions essay to start. After an hour of trudging through the endless books on magical plants and their qualities in potions, Harry and Ron were thoroughly exhausted. They both retired to bed earlier than normal. Ron fell immediately asleep while Harry lay restlessly in bed staring at the ceiling. He lay there for a long time, trying and failing to sleep. Eventually he couldn't take it any more, and his stomach had begun to grumble, signifying that perhaps he ought to have eaten more at dinner.

He rose from his bed quietly and pulled on his invisibility cloak. Since it was after hours and he didn't really feel like being caught, he thought it best. He crept quietly down the stairs and into the hall. He made his way down several flights of stairs until he reached the corridor that led to the kitchen. He located the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open to reveal the gleaming inside of the kitchens.

Immediately, Harry was surrounded by about 20 house elves. Dobby was at the front, eager to see Harry again.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir," He squeaked excitedly. Harry grinned at him and the surrounding elves.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry replied.

"Is there something we can gets you, sir?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"Not really, I'm just looking for a snack," Harry told him. Dobby's ears wiggled in excitement and he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to a giant cupboard. Dobby, with the help of three other elves, pulled open the doors of the pantry. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight that greeted him.

There were hundreds of shelves filled with all sorts of food imaginable, even some that looked like they were of muggle decent, such as boxes of Cheez-its.

"Wow, Dobby," Harry breathed. The elf beamed at him.

"Would Harry Potter like anything else, sir?" An elf's voice brought Harry out of his shock and awe.

"Umm, no thanks. You can just go, I'll find something," Harry told the elves. They all bowed low and their noses touched the floor and they backed out of sight. Harry turned back to the huge expanse of food and tried to make a decision. Harry was so engrossed in the amount of food and choices, he barely registered the sound of a door opening and closing. It wasn't until he heard footsteps behind him that he noticed he wasn't alone. He turned around and...

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy stood glaring at him, hands on his hips. Harry started at the volume of the voice. Draco sneered at him.

He'd just been out looking for a midnight snack because, thanks to Harry here, he'd lost most of his appetite. Having to watch him with his perfect hair, and gorgeous body, imagining those talented fingers running down his body and- wait, that wasn't the point. He'd just wanted something to eat, and here Potter was, ruining his night, again!

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Draco spat viciously. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like; I was just getting something to eat." Draco narrowed his eyes as though Harry had planned this.

"Whatever, Potter. Just don't bother me anymore," Draco drawled maliciously. Harry shrugged but a mischievous gleam shown for half a second in his emerald green eyes. Draco wasn't looking and, therefore, didn't see it.

Draco stood scanning the shelves, looking for something to quell his hunger. Harry stood; also examining the shelves piled high with food. Draco snuck a glance sideways and couldn't help admiring Harry's incredible physique. Harry caught him looking and raised an eyebrow. Draco immediately scowled and returned his attention to the shelves.

Harry laughed to himself but didn't say anything. He continued his perusal of the many shelves. Harry reached up for a jar and had to stand on his tip toes to reach. Draco found himself staring the slight amount of exposed flesh of Harry's stomach. Harry retrieved the jar and stood back on his feet and the skin disappeared. Draco shook himself mentally and scowled.

_'Potter should NOT do this'_ He thought adamantly. _'This is all his fault anyway. I don't want him, but, wow, he looks good. No! Bad Draco! Great, now I sound like our old house elf...'_

Harry was examining the jar and pretended not to notice Draco's slow approach to his side. Draco had unconsciously moved closer to him. Harry finally looked up from the jar.

"What, Malfoy, couldn't get enough? Had to come back for more, eh?" Harry said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Draco turned his head towards Harry, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"In your dreams, Potter. You're the one who wants it," Draco sneered. Harry stifled a laugh. He walked over to the magical fridge and pulled out a bowl of glistening strawberries. He carefully picked out a particularly red one.

"We've been through this already, remember?" Harry reminded Draco in an innocent tone. Harry ran his tongue around the dripping strawberry and nibbled off the tip. He could hear Draco's breathing become harsher as he growled, not used to being unwanted.

"You will admit it before the end," Draco growled. Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion, and Draco had to force some thoughts out of his head at the sight. Draco's eyes were drawn to the plump berry, now being slowly consumed in a rather suggestive manner.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Draco let out a frustrated sound and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed, eyes still on the berry and Harry's full lips.

"I really don't," Harry said with conviction.

"Damn you, Potter!" Draco yelled.

"What!" Harry asked.

"Oh, I hate you!" Draco exclaimed. The berry was now completely gone, and Harry was on the verge of selecting another. He looked up, distracted, when Draco said these words.

"The feeling's mutual," Harry drawled venomously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you just admit it, it'd be easier," Draco sneered.

"Admit what?"

"Fine, if you won't admit it, I'll force you to." Draco strode forward and Harry's eyes widened and he backed up into the wall, forgetting the berries. Draco placed both of his hands on either side of Harry. Harry's eyed his arms nervously.

"What?" He asked, in a panicked voice. Draco just smirked at him and leaned in. He brushed his lips against Harry's and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Harry parted his lips slightly, allowing Draco's warm tongue to invade his mouth. The kiss became fevered and rushed. Harry tasted like strawberries and chocolate. '_Odd,'_ Draco thought. _'He hasn't eaten chocolate.'_ They parted for a second, each panting hard. Draco gave a yank, and Harry's knees gave out, and he fell to the floor.

Draco crawled on top of him and ripped off his shirt. Harry squeaked a little as the fabric tore and his muscular chest was exposed. Draco raised his wand and summoned a jar from the pantry. Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco just smirked and unscrewed the jar. He turned over the jar, and Harry gasped as smooth, shiny honey drizzled onto his chest. Draco continued smirking and his eyes were glittering.

Harry felt himself getting harder as the honey was drizzled over his body. Draco turned the jar right side up again and shifted himself on Harry's chest. Harry groaned at the delicious friction Draco was creating. Draco descended on Harry and started to lick up the honey. Harry shifted restlessly as Draco's tongue swirled around his sensitive nipples. Draco took the erect nipple between his teeth and pulled gently. Harry let out a loud groan.

Draco's tongue continued its assault on Harry's torso. Harry arched his body when Draco's tongue moved over his belly button. By now he was panting hard, so very close just by Draco's simple actions. Draco's hands moved down from Harry's waist and fiddled with the buttons on his jeans. He got them undone and tugged them forcefully down. Harry whimpered in anticipation.

By now Draco had cleaned up most of the honey and was moving farther south on Harry's body. Harry's breathing became harsh and he grasped Draco's blond hair desperately. Draco smirked and blew lightly across Harry's painful erection. Harry gasped and closed his eyes. Draco's tongue flicked across the head of his erection and Harry whimpered.

"Like that, Potter?" Draco whispered huskily. Harry whimpered again quietly, but he refused to give in completely. Draco seemed to take that as concession and dipped down to take Harry in his mouth.

"Oh, g-g-god," Harry panted. Harry cried out when Draco's teeth brushed his cock. His tongue worked skillfully and Harry thought he might die from the pleasure.

"Please," Harry pleaded, nearing completion. Draco flicked his tongue over Harry's rock hard cock, and Harry gave a shuddered gasp. Draco pulled away seconds before Harry's came and white stars obscured his vision. Draco kissed his way up Harry's stomach to finally reach his mouth. He kissed Harry roughly, nipping his lower lip forcefully.

Harry returned the kiss with full fervor. Draco pulled away eventually and flipped Harry over. He kissed the back of his neck softly before grabbing his wand and setting a few spells. He pushed quickly inside Harry. Harry gasped at the intrusion and Draco pushed in harder and more forcefully. He pounded furiously into Harry. Harry panted heavily and Draco's breathing became harsh and erratic.

Harry groaned at the amazing feeling of Draco inside him. The sound almost drove Draco over the edge. He thrust harder, hitting Harry's sweet spot and causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Ohhhh, Draco!" He moaned. Draco upped the pace even more and came within seconds. He collapsed on top of Harry and slowly pulled out. They lay together for a second before Harry picked himself off the floor. He walked casually over the cupboard and pulled out a ruby red apple. Draco also got up and watched Harry through narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing, Potter?" He asked shrewdly. Harry smirked at him and took a bite of the juicy, plump, red apple.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Malfoy," Harry warned in a teasing tone and turned and exited from the kitchen. He looked back over his shoulder to see Malfoy with a positively murderous look on his face.

_'Maybe I'll start phase two...tomorrow,' _Harry thought with an evil grin.


	4. At the Match

Draco stomped back to his dorm in another towering rage. How on Earth could Potter keep managing to do this? Draco stormed into his private room and set his special locking charms. He collapsed on his bed in a very un-Malfoyish manner.

He lay there for some time, examining the ceiling and glowering about Potter. He closed his eyes and tried to block out any thoughts about him.

Draco heard a knock on the door and chose to ignore it. He turned on his side to face the door but did not make any movements to see who it was. Whoever it was should know better than to disturb him, especially at one in the morning. The knocking ceased and Draco relaxed a little.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Potter. Draco sat bolt upright and stared at him.

"How the fuck did you get in here!" Draco exclaimed. Harry shrugged and walked over to Draco's bed. He sat down on the edge. Draco stared at him for having the audacity of coming uninvited to his room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sweetly. Draco stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Why the hell are you in my room!" Draco demanded. Harry shrugged again, further enraging Draco.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Harry said quietly. Draco's eyes widened with shock and his mouth dropped open. He quickly closed it, reminding himself that Malfoy's do not gape.

"Get out, Potter," He ordered coldly. He was in no mood, especially after what had just happened in the kitchens. He thought for a second he saw a glimmer of sadness and regret in Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry stood up slowly and sluggishly moved toward the door.

Draco watched him go as if in slow motion. A little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him. _'What are you doing? If he's willing, do it!_' Draco shook away the voice and watched Harry through narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Harry had stopped with one hand on the doorknob and had raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No!"_'Yes.'_ Draco shook his head to rid the traitorous thoughts. Harry smiled a little and opened the door.

"Fine, be that way," He said cryptically. Harry left and left the door wide open. Draco growled a little and got up to close the door. He stood in the doorway watching Potter cross the empty common room. Just before he left through the secret door to the common room, Harry stopped and turned around, looking straight at Draco. He raised one eyebrow as though he knew something Draco didn't. Draco watched through narrowed eyes as Harry turned and slipped out the door.

_'What way?_' Draco's brain kicked into gear. No way in hell he was going to let Potter get away with this. Draco jumped the banister and landed catlike on the floor. Wait, Malfoys don't jump, they descend gracefully. He straightened himself up and started out the door.

He emerged out into the corridor and looked quickly around. He saw Harry's messy black hair disappear around a corner up ahead. Draco stealthily tracked his prey. Harry was walking along slowly. He heard a sound behind him and turned sharply. He didn't have time to see who it was because in that second, he was shoved roughly against the wall. He found himself staring into a pair of piercing silver eyes, outlined with the faintest robin's egg blue.

"Draco," Harry gasped in shock. Draco pushed his body flush against Harry's, and Harry moaned softly at the feeling of Draco's erect cock against his own.

"Did you think you could fool me?" Draco whispered quietly in Harry's ear, delighting in the feeling of Harry shivering underneath him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry managed to ask, as concentrating was becoming difficult.

"Just admit that you want me. It would save you a lot of trouble," Draco breathed quietly.

"Fine. I do," Harry admitted quietly.

"What?" Draco asked, unable to believe he had heard right. He unconsciously loosened his grip on Harry.

"You're right. I do want you," Harry repeated. Harry shifted slightly, and Draco searched his eyes. He seemed to find that Harry was telling the truth. He was also unable to keep thoughts of how sexy Harry looked when he wasn't in control of the situation. Draco moved his hand up to Harry's waist and pulled him forward.

Harry's eyes were wide, and Draco's face held a satisfied smirk. Draco leaned in and captured Harry's mouth in a forceful kiss. Harry immediately gave in and allowed Draco's tongue to map out his own. Draco felt Harry's hand push into his trousers. Draco deepened the kiss, and Harry groaned loudly. Draco broke away, panting.

"Quiet, Potter," He panted. "There could be teachers." Harry nodded fervidly and Draco resumed kissing him. He moved from his mouth to suck on the sensitive spot just below jaw bone. Harry was panting and trying to keep quiet. He was also beginning to stroke Draco. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he played mercilessly with Draco's rock hard cock. Draco moaned slightly at Harry's touch.

"Oh, God, Harry," He cried out. They were both breathing hard by this point. Draco kissed Harry in an open mouthed messy kiss. He was nearing completion with each skillful stroke of Harry's hand.

"Draco," Harry whispered. Draco kissed Harry's jawbone lightly. "Draco," Harry repeated, more urgently.

"What?" Draco panted against Harry's neck. Harry gave one last forceful stroke and...

"Draco!" A voice shouted and Draco jerked awake. He looked down and saw a sticky mess on his silk sheets. He groaned and reached for his wand. It was gone in a second.

"Draco!" The voice called again.

"What?" He said crossly, thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted with his beautiful dream. _'Of course it had been a dream. Potter would never give in that easy.'_ Draco pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the door and yanked it open. A very cross looking Blaise stood on the threshold.

"Get up, you're going to be late," Blaise told him and turned around and went back down the stairs. Draco rubbed his face with his hands and glanced at the magical clock, 8:00 am. He groaned and quickly dressed and showered. He was not in a very good mood by the time he made it down to breakfast.

Over at the Gryffindor table, a very tired, but happy, Harry Potter was sitting down to a relaxing breakfast, surrounded by his two best friends.

"Harry, you look so tired. What did you do last night?" Hermione asked, concerned. Harry waved the question away while Ron looked on curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep." Hermione studied him for a second then she nodded and buried herself in a new book.

Once she was immersed in her book, Ron leaned casually over to Harry, on the pretense of picking up some strawberry jam.

"So?" He asked quietly. Harry glanced around quickly, ensuring that no one was listening. No one was; they were all wrapped up in their own lives. He leaned in closer to Ron.

"The spell worked perfectly," He said quietly. "It was just right." Harry smirked at his own cunning. Ron smiled a little but also looked a tad bit confused.

"Why did you do this again?" Ron asked. Harry sighed in frustration, tired of explaining.

"It's part of phase two," He intoned. Ron nodded, but his eyebrows were still furrowed.

"What is phase two again?" Harry sighed again.

"We've already been through this, Ron," he told him tiredly.

"I know, but I--"

"Time for class!" Hermione's voice interrupted Ron's sentence. Ron scowled at his girlfriend behind her back, and Harry laughed at him. He turned to scowl at Harry, but smiled a second later and ruined the effect. Harry slapped him on the back and they went off to class.

The first class of the day was History of Magic. Harry fell asleep ten minutes in, not having slept much during the night. He was awoken two hours later by Hermione, who was not impressed by his use of the time.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. That class is dead boring, no pun intended." Ron snickered at Harry's joke and Hermione just huffed and walked away, leaving them behind. Harry shrugged at Ron and followed Hermione down the corridor.

The rest of the day was fairly boring by Harry's standards. At lunch he sat and ate a kidney pie. He knew a certain platinum blond was watching his every move. It took a great deal of self control not to look over at the Slytherin table.

Draco sat watching the raven haired boy casually eat his pie. His eyes followed the fork from the pie to Harry's mouth. He watched as it disappeared behind lush, red lips. Ever since he'd had that dream, he couldn't get Har--Potter, out of his head. He didn't what was wrong with him. Potter was wrong.

_'Oh, but look at him,'_ Draco thought longingly. _'He's so hot. Wait, no! I don't want Potter, he wants me!_' Draco shook his head furiously and Blaise, who had been watching him, cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, everything's just peachy," Draco responded dryly. Blaise shrugged and turned back to his meal. Pansy was watching Draco in a calculating manner. He caught sight of her staring and sneered at her. "What, Pansy?" He asked scathingly.

"Nothing, nothing," She said and quickly looked away. Every few seconds she would sneak a glance back at him though. She wanted to know what was going on with her beloved.

Draco finally couldn't take watching Harry anymore with his perfect body, and gorgeous hair, and insanely tan skin... Draco rose from the table and motioned for Blaise to follow him. Pansy narrowed her eyes as the pair disappeared from the table.

"So, Draco, you going to the Quidditch match Saturday?" Blaise asked conversationally, given that Draco did not seem in the mood to discuss his new Potter-staring habit.

"Yes. I need to do some research on the teams for strategies," Draco replied easily, albeit a little coldly. The match this Saturday was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had gained a new seeker since Cho Chang had left. Draco, being the captain, had the duty of scoping out the other teams. Granted, he'd rather be scoping out Potter, but...no! Draco growled as the thought entered his head and stalked on ahead of Blaise.

Back in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just finishing their meals.

"Hey, mate, you going to check out the match this week?" Ron asked eagerly of his captain.

"Yeah, I have to make sure we can beat them," Harry said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at them but smiled all the same. They went off to the rest of their classes and the rest of the week passed slowly.

Harry did not make any moves towards Draco during the entire week, and he began to find it unnerving. How could someone go from showing up everywhere to never around? It annoyed Draco to no end that he was being ignored by Harry. No one ignores a Malfoy! What was worse was that he was now having nightly dreams, all ending with Draco waking with an aching hard-on.

Draco caught himself staring more and more at Harry throughout the day. Pansy was now watching him annoyingly close all the time. He hated that he couldn't stop. He was quickly becoming obsessed and that was not acceptable.

On Friday, Draco went to potions where Potter ignored him once again. He fumed silently as he walked to his seat. i 'What is he playing at? Ignoring me, what does he think he's doing?' /i Draco thought as he watched Harry glide past, not even sparing the slightest glance in his direction.

He scowled at Harry's back and Blaise sat down next to him.

"You may want to cut off being too obvious," He said quietly to Draco. Draco shot him a death glare and Blaise immediately backed off. Snape sneered at the entire class, save Draco.

"Today, you will be working in pairs," he paused as a ripple went through the class. "Which I will assign," he added. The ripple immediately died down. He sneered at the class, no doubt arranging the worst possible pairs. He moved around the room, jostling up the happy pairs and trios. When he arrived at the table in which sat Harry, Ron, and Hermione, his face split into the widest smirk possible?

"Weasley, partner with Zabini. Granger, partner..." Snape took his time thinking of the worst possible pairing for Hermione. "...Ms. Parkinson." Snape gloated over his choice and turned to the remaining portion of the Golden Trio. "Potter, partner Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with the tone of someone sentencing someone else to their death, only this someone was happy about it.

All three groaned slightly as they moved to their respective places. Hermione smiled timidly at Pansy, who glared at her then turned her glare on Draco's table where Harry had just taken up residence. Harry set his stuff down on the table and slid into his seat. Draco watched him through narrowed eyes as though daring him to talk to him. Harry didn't say anything though. He hummed placidly to himself and began setting up the ingredients.

Draco's eyes flashed at the blatant show Harry was making of ignoring Draco. Harry continued setting out the ingredients as though nothing was wrong, while meanwhile Draco sat fuming only feet from him.

Draco watched Harry and found his eyes drawn to Harry's strong hands as he set down the many vials. Draco shook his head sharply to rid himself of those thoughts. Harry was not looking and didn't see any of these actions. He finally finished his arrangements and sat back in his seat, waiting for Draco to begin.

Draco curled his lip in disdain and began following the instructions on the board. He worked diligently all the while keeping an eye on Harry who sat watching him work. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over after Snape had swept by the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Draco hissed. Harry looked surprised at the question.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything," Harry replied. Draco glared at Harry and Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You are the bane of my existence, you know that, Potter?" Draco asked in a low and dangerous voice. Harry shrugged and turned back to the simmering potion. Draco narrowed his eyes but also returned his attention to the potion.

It was simmering away at the perfect stage. Draco really was very talented at potions, unlike Harry. Professor Snape made another circle by their table and praised Draco and leered at Harry. Harry scowled after him and kept his gaze fixed on the Potions Master. Draco found himself staring at Harry's bright emerald green eyes.

_'Wow, his eyes are the most beautiful things I've ev...Wait, what am I doing? Lusting after Potter? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Draco wrenched his gaze away from the gorgeous Gryffindor. He tried to concentrate on the potion at hand but found his attention wandering to the other night in the kitchen.

He was now reliving the night in his dreams. Ever since that first dream, he was having nightly reoccurrences. Draco tried desperately to rid his head of thoughts of Potter, but he was slowly coming to the conclusion that it was impossible. He let the Potion simmer and his gaze was again drawn to Harry's lithe form. He was an inch or so shorter than Draco, and his hair was still as unruly as ever.

Draco forced himself to look away from Harry, who was still barely acknowledging his presence. It annoyed Draco to no end. You do not ignore a Malfoy!

The class ended and Harry immediately packed away his things and left without so much as a backward glance. Draco glared at his retreating form and Blaise came up behind him.

"What's the plan?" Blaise asked slyly from Draco's shoulder.

Draco scowled at Harry's back and replied, "I'm working on it." Blaise raised an eyebrow and received a glare in return, so he left well enough alone.

The next morning, Saturday, dawned bright and cold, although a certain Slytherin woke, for the 6th day in a row, feeling very hot.

Draco groaned and turned over, feeling his throbbing hard-on. Last night he'd had another dream featuring the one and only Famous Harry Potter in a very compromising position in Draco's room. Draco shuffled out of bed and went to take a shower and release some of his 'tension'.

He let the steaming water run over his taught stomach and muscular body. He reveled in the warmth. He tried to ignore his achingly hard cock, but that was not an easy task. Finally, he gave in and a hand slithered down to grasp the throbbing erection.

First, he thought of Blaise, the dark-haired Italian. He could see Blaise for half a second as he begun to pump his erection. Then he closed his eyes and Blaise's face was immediately replaced by messy black hair and bottle green eyes. Draco groaned slightly as the image of Harry swam before his eyes. His breathing became labored as he stroked harder and faster.

He mentally cursed himself for thinking of Potter but, at the same time, couldn't stop picturing his mouth on Draco's cock. The image made Draco gasp and stroke faster. He reached his climax all too soon and let the hot shower water wash away all traces. Draco finished his shower and stepped out, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

_'That's it,_' He thought. _'I'm going to have to fix this, and soon. I can't be having fantasies about Potter, it's just wrong'_ He dressed carefully, tight black cotton slacks and a white wife beater tee-shirt, and went down to breakfast before the Quidditch match.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, albeit a little grumpy. Blaise gave him a questioning look but Draco ignored it and went about eating his meal. Against his own will, his gaze was once again drawn across the hall to where the Gryffindors sat, rowdy as usual. His eyes were immediately locked on to the messy tresses of the raven-haired Quidditch captain. Harry was not looking his way, nor did he seem to notice that the Slytherin captain was watching him with hawk-like perception.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were subdued, given that they were playing that day. The teams exited before the rest of the school and the other students followed shortly afterward. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ambled casually down toward the field. Ron pulled Hermione forward, intent on getting the best seat possible. Harry laughed as he watched them go. He was just about to follow them in to the stands when he was pulled roughly aside.

He wasn't able to see who, or what, had pulled him away. He was shoved roughly under the elevated Quidditch stands that were covered by draped fabric. He stumbled and fell on the dusty ground. He looked up from his position and saw a dark figure framed by the blinding sun in a gap in the fabric. Harry put up a hand to block the sun and got a clear view of his captor.

Draco stood with his hands on his hips, glaring daggers at Harry. Harry frowned and pushed himself off the ground. He dusted off his jeans and then looked up at Draco expectantly. Harry could hear people thundering past and into the stands above their heads.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked, annoyed. Draco moved closer to Harry, the fabric hangings falling shut blocking out all view of the inside, and a slipped a hand around his waist. Harry eyes his arm suspiciously but didn't try to pull away. Draco then leaned in dangerously close to Harry's ear and whispered in it.

"You are going to rid me of this problem, Potter, and I don't care how we do it, as long as it goes away." His warm breath tickled Harry's ear, and Harry squirmed slightly in his grasp.

"What problem?" Harry asked, confused. Draco moved a bit closer and his tongue flicked out to lick the shell of Harry's ear.

"You know damn well what my problem is, Potter," Draco whispered against Harry's ear, causing him to shiver as tiny waves of pleasure crashed over his body.

"I-I really d-don't," Harry managed to stutter. Draco moved his body closer to Harry so that he could feel his impressive erection. Harry gasped at the contact and felt himself growing hard as well.

"You are in my head, and I intend to get you out," Draco whispered matter-of-factly. Harry shut his eyes as Draco slowly pushed him backwards against a pillar holding up the stands. Harry could hear the roar of the crowd and thought vaguely that the match must have started.

"O-out?" Harry asked nervously. Draco's fingers slid under his shirt and began to trace tiny patterns on his rock hard abs.

"Yes, Potter, out," Draco murmured against Harry's soft skin. He lightly kissed Harry's jawbone, and Harry let out a slight sigh. "I will not have you meddling in my thoughts. I'm going to fuck you and that will be it. You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Harry barely registered the words coming from Draco. He was reveling in his touch in the moment. Draco moved back slightly, and Harry made a noise of loss. Draco smirked at him. He stripped off Harry's shirt and then his own.

Harry heard a swell in the cheering and figured someone must have scored. He could dimly hear the commentary but was becoming rapidly distracted by the specimen in front of him. Draco pinned Harry against the pillar and attacked his mouth. Tongues darted in and out of the open mouths, meeting in a hot clash in the middle. Harry moaned loudly into Draco's mouth. Draco deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deeper into the willing Gryffindor's mouth.

Harry pulled Draco closer, and Draco broke off the kiss. He kissed his way down Harry's neck, stopping to suck greedily on the sensitive spot just below his collar bone. Harry's groan was lost in the roar of the crowd above them. He held Draco close and closed his eyes in pleasure. Draco ceased kissing Harry's neck to undo the button and zipper of Harry's jeans.

Harry's gasped as his pants fell to the ground near his feet. It was very cold outside and the air was freezing. He soon forgot about it though and he felt Draco's finger teasing his entrance.

"Draco," Harry gasped desperately. "Please, now." Draco smirked at him and kissed him again. The kiss became fevered and when they broke apart, both were panting. Draco whispered a spell with his wand and slid in a finger. He heard Harry's breath hitch and smirked at the reaction he was incurring. He slipped in a second finger, and Harry groaned loudly. They were lucky the crowd was so enthusiastic, or there might have been a chance of being heard.

When Draco was sufficiently satisfied the Harry was ready, he positioned himself and pushed into Harry. Harry cried out in slight pain at the first thrust. Draco paused for a second, watching Harry closely. When Harry's breathing evened out, Draco thrust again, harder this time. This time, Harry moaned in ecstasy as Draco hit his sweet spot inside him. The sound drove Draco to move faster.

He pounded into Harry, hard and fast. Both boys were fast reaching their climaxes.

"Draco," Harry gasped, "faster," he pleaded. Draco readily complied and upped the pace. Sweat was running off both of them in droplets. Draco's thrusts became erratic and he felt himself nearing completion.

"Harry!" He cried out as he came. Harry was not far behind. They stood panting for a second, leaning on each other for support. Draco straightened up suddenly and gathered up his clothes. Harry watched him for a minute before starting to collect his own as well. Draco paused to listen to the announcer. The match was over, Ravenclaw had won. He glanced at Harry, now fully dressed. He smirked at him and pulled open the flap of the fabric. Before joining the thronging crowd, he turned back to Harry an evil smirk in place.

"Who got the last laugh now, eh, Potter?" With the raise of an eyebrow he was gone. Harry stood in the yellowish light of the sun filtering through the fabric. He watched the flap swinging in the breeze and a smirk crept slowly onto his face.

"Who indeed, Malfoy. Who indeed."

* * *

A/N: Whew! There we go, a new chapter! I can't believe ff, kicks me off, grrr...anyway, please review and i'm sorry if this was on a fave list or a alert list, just add it again! and hopefully they won't close me out again...humph.


	5. Study Hours

Pansy stood, arms crossed, leaning against a tree watching the crowd surge past. She was scowling and turned her head sharply as she caught sight of a platinum blond head emerging from underneath the Quidditch stands.

Her narrowed eyes followed Draco's movement as he paused and turned back to the direction he came from. Seconds later he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Pansy scowled again and watched him vanish toward the castle.

She was about to follow the rest of the crowd when something else caught her attention. From the same place Draco had emerged now came a messy raven-haired boy. Pansy's eyes widened as she watched Harry look around surreptitiously. Then he too stepped into the crowd and was swept away.

The wheels in Pansy's brain were turning. She knew Draco was gay, but a part of her had always hoped it might just be a phase. They were, afterall, betrothed. Unfortunately, Draco had never shown any inclination towards her and it was very doubtful that the marriage would ever occur now.

As she observed the now thinning crowd, rage started to boil inside her. What was he doing with Potter? Pansy snarled under her breath and stalked off toward the castle.

' i I'm going to find out what's going on/i ' She thought vehemently.

Harry floated up to Gryffindor tower, his mind in the clouds. He couldn't believe how well his plan was working. And phase two had gone brilliantly! Draco was far more easier to manipulate than even Harry had thought. Harry entered through the portrait hole and was immediately hailed by Ron and Hermione, who had taken up residence in two of the most comfortable armchairs in the common room.

Harry plopped down in the third and smiled at the pair of them. Ron grinned back, but Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed. Harry took one look her and knew she was thinking something and that it could not be good.

"Where were you, Harry?" She asked finally. Harry gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. She was obviously not impressed.

"You know what I mean. At the match!" She said.

"Oh, well I got distracted and then when I went to find you I didn't see you, so I sat further down in the stands," Harry lied easily, surprised at how easily it came. He glanced over at Ron who now also had his eyebrows knitted in thought, though Harry was sure it was for an entirely different reason than Hermione.

"We were near the top. Are you sure you didn't see us?" Hermione asked, still studying Harry carefully.

"I'm sure. I looked everywhere," Harry told her. Hermione looked at him calculatingly for a moment then decided it would be best and dropped the subject.

"Alright," She said slowly, clearly indicating that she knew he was lying. Harry smiled cheerfully at her and turned to Ron.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap, come get me when it's time for dinner," Harry said with a slight glance at Ron. He got up and retreated up the stairs to the dormitories. He entered the dorm and sat down on his bed, hoping Ron had gotten the hint, but then again, Ron was not always very good at picking up sublety.

Harry waited about five minutes before the door swung open and in walked Ron. Harry just looked at him.

"Sorry, took awhile to get away from Hermione. I'm only up here to get my 'potions homework'," Ron told Harry. Harry smirked and nodded as Ron bent over his trunk to retrieve his potions book. Ron straightened up, book in hand. "So, why did you really not sit with us?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say that things are going as planned," Harry said in a self-satisfied voice. Ron laughed slightly.

"I take it phase two worked?"

"One could say that," Harry said with a smirk.

"What's next then?" Ron asked.

"Well, next I nee--"

"Ron!" Harry was interupted by Hermione calling up the staircase. "What's taking so long?" Ron shrugged at Harry and left again, book in hand. Harry sighed and collapsed on his bed. He dragged the hangings shut and fell immediately into a light sleep.

He was shaken awake by Ron several hours later, citing that it was time for dinner. Harry dragged himself out of bed, his hair even messier than usual. It had a tussled, just-fucked look about it. He didn't bother trying to fix it and went down with Ron and Hermione to dinner.

They entered the Great Hall. A quick scan told Harry that Draco was not yet there. He didn't notice Pansy watching him through dark and dangerously narrowed eyes. Her gaze followed him all the way to the Gryffindor table.

Draco entered the Hall several minutes later. Harry was careful not to catch his eye. Draco's face held a satisfied smirk as he took his place at the Slytherin table. He looked over the Gryffindor table and noted Harry's downcast head, staring intently at his plate.

' i Good/i ' Draco thought maliciously. ' i Let that be a lesson to you Potter. No one fucks with a Malfoy's head, especially not The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die. /i ' Draco's eyes remained on Harry for awhile. They slowly took in his mussed hair and disheveled clothing. Draco's eyes raked up his body as new thoughts entered his head.

' i What the fuck has he been doing? Or maybe who...Potter should NOT be shagging anyone else! He belongs to me/i ' Draco sat up sharply as he heard these thoughts run through his head. Since when had Harry become his? He didn't want him! Draco pulled his eyes, scowling, away from the Gryffindors and back to his own table. He looked up to see Pansy staring at him intently. He scowled at her.

"What, Pansy?" He drawled in disdain. She hesitated for half a second before shaking her head and looking away. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow but let it go, for now. He finished his meal and rose from the table. He looked pointedly at Blaise, who rolled his eyes and quickly finished as well.

They excited the hall together and walked in silence down to the dungeons. Blaise finally tired of this and broke the silence.

"So, what did you do today?" Blaise asked in mock-care. Draco gave him a withering look, and Blaise shrugged.

"Hmm, let's see," Draco replied, pretending to think, "I got up, went to breakfast, went to the match..." Draco trailed off and a smirk crept onto Blaise's face.

"And what did you do at the match?" Blaise asked evilly. Draco smirked in a self-satisfied kind of way.

"Oh, you know, the usual, got back at Potter," Draco said easily. Blaise snickered quietly. They had reached the hidden doorway to the Slytherin common room. Draco gave the password (serpentine) and they entered.

They sat down on a couch by the fireplace. The common room was empty as most students were still at dinner.

"Did it work?" Blaise asked.

"It better have. Potter is seriously becoming a nuisance." Blaise nodded in aquiescence.

Draco sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. ' i _It better have worked. That damn Potter, I still can't believe he manipulated me._' /i Draco opened his eyes to see that other students had now migrated back from dinner. He stood up and retreated to his room.

He lay down on the soft bed and was immediately asleep. Hours later, he woke up as he felt a weight sit down on his bed. He shot up immediately, staring through the darkness. He could just make out the form of someone sitting on the end of his bed.

The figure shifted and the moonlight fell across him and Draco realized who it was.

"Potter!" Harry looked up at him and began crawling slowly towards him on the bed. Draco stared at him through wide eyes. How had he gotten in? Harry was now practically on top him. He was sitting on his lap and Draco could feel his obvious erection pressing into his thigh.

Draco repressed a groan at the friction Harry was causing.

"What the hell d'yo--"

"Shh," Harry whispered and placed a finger against Draco's lips. Draco's eyes narrowed at this gesture. Harry removed the finger and curled them instead around the nape of Draco's neck.

He gently pulled Draco forward and kissed him gently. Draco tried to resist and pushed Harry away, but Harry wasn't about to go. He leaned in again and kissed Draco with more force than before. Draco let out a small whimper of pleasure.

Harry ran his tongue around Draco's bottom lip and nipped it with his teeth, begging entrance. Against his better judgment, Draco allowed it. Harry's tongue roughly assaulted his mouth. Draco's hand found their way up to Harry's sides and ripped off his shirt.

He ran his hands over Harry's well-muscled chest. Harry groaned as Draco's nails caught lightly on one of his nipples.

"Potter," Draco gasped when Harry broke the kiss for a second. Harry kissed him again lightly.

"Harry," he corrected him.

"Harry..." Draco whined. Harry smiled slightly and kissed Draco again with fervor. Harry lowered Draco onto his back on the bed. Draco's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and spurring the kiss to new levels.

He felt Harry's erection pressing into his own and moaned at the feeling. They were both panting when the kiss was broken. Harry kissed his way down Draco's jawline to suck on his neck. Draco groaned as Harry licked and nipped at the sensative spot just above where the shoulder meets the neck.

"Oh, god, Harry," he gasped. Harry smirked and continued on his way down the Slytherins body. He took particular time to assault his hard nipples. Draco groaned and writhed underneath him. His hands were now in Harry's hips, grinding their erections together.

Harry gasped at Draco's movements. He moved down Draco's lithe form and came to his very restricting boxers. He let his fingers graze Draco's thighs and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from the blond Slytherin.

He quickly pulled down the white silk boxers. Draco's erection sprang from the confines and Harry smirked. He licked and nibbled at Draco's inner thigh, purposely ignoring the throbbing erection.

"Fuck, hurry up, Potter," Draco demanded. Harry chuckled quietly and blew across Draco's huge cock. He flicked out his tongue and gently licked the head of it. Draco groaned loudly. His hands curled around the sheets to keep himself focused. Harry moved in to take Draco in his mouth...

BANG BANG BANG

"Damn it!" Draco jerked awake and sat bolt upright. He stared down at his sheets, where obvious remnants of the dream still lay. He silently cursed and reached for his wand. In a wave, everything was clean. Draco groaned and fell out of bed.

He dressed quickly, all the while cursing Potter.

"Damn him! It didn't work! I'm still having dreams about him!" Draco jerked open the door and made his way down to the common room. He stalked past Blaise and Pansy on the couch and went out, intent on having some breakfast and ridding his head of Potter.

Pansy watched him through narrowed eyes. Blaise watched her intently, knowing what she was up to but not saying anything. She tore her eyes away from the door and caught Blaise looking at her. She immediately sneered at him and he raised an eyebrow. She scowled and turned away, crossing her arms and legs.

Draco walked up to the Great Hall. Upon entering, he noticed that the Golden Boy was not present. He hmphed to himself and sat down at the Slytherin table. He pulled a plate of eggs and kippers toward himself and began to eat.

About halfway through his plate, the Great Hall doors opened and the Golden Trio entered. He watched through narrowed eyes as Harry took his place inbetween Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

His eyes were drawn to his toussled hair and tight tee-shirt. He saw the way Harry's whole face lit up when he smiled and how his eyes sparkled, even at such a distance. Draco scowled at the thoughts and returned his attention to his plate. He was suddenly not hungry and, instead, pushed his plate away and rose from the table and left the hall.

Harry watched him go quietly. A smirk worked it's way onto his face. Ron noticed and leaned over, first making sure Hermione was not paying attention.

"What was that?" He asked quietly.

"That was the plan working flawlessly." Ron laughed quietly.

"You never told me the next step. What was it?" Ron asked. Harry glanced around him.

"Too many people, ask me later." Ron nodded and then moved back over to Hermione, who was absorbed in a new book and had not noticed a thing.

The rest of the day passed slowly and without much incident. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to forgo doing homework, on the persuasion of the beautiful weather. Hermione was not too inclined at first, but Harry and Ron managed to convince her otherwise.

Harry and Ron had a snowball fight while Hermione sat on the stairs to the entrance of the castle and read. After several hours, both Harry and Ron were freezing from the amount of snow on either of them. They trudged back into the castle and warmed themselves up with hot steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

They even managed to persuade Hermione to join them in this activity. They spent a relaxing evening talking and laughing. After dinner, they all went back to the common room and Hermione insisted they pull out homework.

"This is too hard," Ron complained halfway through the transfiguration essay. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"No, it's not, Ronald. You just don't know how to concentrate properly." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry behind Hermione's back. Harry laughly lightly and Hermione gave him a questioning look. He figured it best to get out of her field of vision.

"I think I'm going to go to the library, get some more books. Don't wait up." With that, Harry picked up his school things and left the common room. He was glad to get out of there before Hermione started in on hiim.

Harry walked slowly to the library, not really interested in writing the essay. It was only 7:00, so he had plenty of time before curfew. He entered the library and quietly made his way to the back of it. He set his things down on a secluded table and went searching for books to help his research.

He returned to the table laden with many books. He dumped them on the table and sighed at the amount he was left to do. He sat down reluctantly and pulled the first book towards him. He worked in silence for half an hour.

He read the same passage in the same book three times before he lay down his head and closed his eyes. i _'This is not working,'_ /i he thought. He heard a rustling sound and sat up and looked around him.

Draco Malfoy emerged from behind a bookshelf. Upon seeing Harry he stopped where he stood. He glared at Harry, fury evident in his molten silver eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" He growled. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Studying. What does it look like?" Draco breathing grew harsher as he tried to control his temper, and to force away the thoughts of how sexy Harry looked.

"Well, this is my table, so get out."

" i Your /i table?" Harry asked incredulously. Draco nodded pointedly and Harry scoffed.

"The table doesn't belong to anyone, Malfoy," Harry told him scathingly.

"Yes, it does, me," Draco replied haughtily and Harry had to laugh. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So, get out, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving. If you want to work here, you'll have to share." Draco sneered at him but sat down defiantly at the table. Harry smirked a little and Draco eyed him carefully and dangerously.

Harry reached over him for another book. Draco's eyes followed the hands movements. Harry rolled his eyes at him. He pulled the book over and flipped it open to no page inparticular. Draco watched all his movements through narrowed eyes. His gaze traveled from Harry's strong hands to his muscular arms.

Draco's eyes widened when he felt a warmth near his thigh. Harry's leg was pressed lightly against his own. i '_Oh, that feels nice. Wait, no! Potter, get the hell away from me before I fuck you senseless!'_ /i

"Potter, get your leg the hell away from me," Draco growled. Harry looked up confused.

"Oh, sorry," he said and moved his leg away. Draco silently mourned the loss of the warmth, then kicked himself mentally.

They continued working in silence for a while with only the scratching of the occasional quill on parchment. Draco would sneak a look at Harry every so often, cursing himself everytime he did. Harry was not paying him any attention.

Draco was finding it hard to concentrate. Harry's scent, vanilla and some kind of musk was wafting over Draco and it made him slightly light-headed.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get Potter out of his head! He figured there was only one way to do it. He covertly slid a hand over to Harry's thigh. The brunette stilled immediately and looked over at Draco.

"Malfoy, what...?" Harry trailed off, watching Draco closely. Draco shook his head and began to gently rub up and down on Harry's thigh. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. There were, after all, other people in the library.

Draco's hand neared his private area and Harry let out a tiny gasp as Draco's hands dusted lightly over his growing erection. Harry decided he would not be the only one having to keep quiet. He slithered a hand over to Draco's lap and down his pants.

Draco gasped slightly when Harry's hand curled around his hard cock. He glared at Harry as Harry's thumb played lightly with the skin around his erection. Harry smiled a little at Draco. Draco growled audibly and launched himself at Harry.

Harry squeaked slightly as he fell off his chair and onto the floor. He was silenced by Draco's mouth on his, however. He whimpered slightly as his mouth was assaulted by Draco's probing tongue. Draco pulled away just long enough to admonish him.

"Quiet, Potter." Harry nodded and pulled Draco back to his lips. Harry's hands were in his hair, messing up his perfectly styled locks. Draco didn't seem to mind. He nipped Harry's lower lip and continued exploring the raven-haired boys mouth.

He finally adandoned Harry's mouth and trailed kisses and bites down his neck. Harry tried desperately not to make noise, but found it very difficult. Draco's hand was down his pants and had begun stroking him roughly. Harry couldn't take it anymore and groaned softly. Draco looked up sharply and captured Harry's mouth in a rough and demanding kiss to silence him.

His stroking increased and Harry reciprocated the action. Harry was panting slightly, finding it difficult to do so without being too loud. Draco was also having a hard time. The feeling of Harry's strong hand on his throbbing cock was almost too much.

He panted into the nape of Harry's neck, breathing in his unmistakeable scent. He kissed his neck gently, before moving up to lightly nibble on his ear lobe. He heard Harry's breath catch in his throat. He increased his rate of stroking, teasing Harry with his fingers.

Draco hissed slightly when Harry's fingernails skimmed over his erection. With one last pull, Harry came hard. Draco kissed him hard to stop any sound escaping. Harry finished off Draco as well. Draco gasped and tried desperately not to make a sound.

Draco picked himself up off the floor and looked around carefully, as to make sure no one had seen anything. He seemed to be satisfied. He turned around to face Harry, who had also gotten up and taken back his seat in his original chair.

"Tell anyone, you are dead," Draco threatened. He didn't wait for a reply and quickly left the library. Harry watched him go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tall form of a Slytherin girl slinking out after him. He smirked to himself.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." And smirking like a madman, Harry pulled a book towards himself and began again on his essay.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your support after they kicked me off! Here's a new chappie! Hope you enjoy it, my computer has decided that it likes to die on me now too...so i have to save all my files before it decides to delete them all. I've been lucky so far. Hopefully it won't interrupt my updating..but if you REALLY want to know what happens, there's more of this story posted at adultfanfiction . net Under Harry/Draco fics, roxierose penname but don't worry, i will eventually get this story caught up with that one! Please review if you would ! 


	6. Rub A Dub Dub, Two Men in a Tub

I think i forgot the disclaimer somewhere along the way, so here it is: i don't own them, not at all. Wish i did, but don't :(

* * *

An hour later, Harry packed up his things and retreated to the dormitories. Upon entering, he saw that Hermione was no longer present in the common room. Ron was still there though. He was slumped down in an armchair and appeared to be sleeping.

Harry walked over and sat down in the adjacent chair. He sat for a few moments, staring intently at Ron, wondering how long it would take for him to notice and wake up. After five minutes, Harry gave up and prodded Ron in the stomach instead. He awoke with a jerk and a squeak.

"Harry, why did you do that?" He asked crossly, rubbing the spot where Harry had poked him. Harry just smiled at him innocently and Ron scowled.

"Did you finish the essay?" Harry asked and Ron's scowled darkened. "I take that as a no," Harry guessed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione got mad at me. Something about 'You shouldn't keep secrets from your girlfriend!'" Ron put on a high pitched voice in imitation of Hermione. Harry chuckled slightly but Ron turned on him.

"This is your fault, you know. If we could just tell her, none of this would happen." Harry sighed laboriously.

"Ron, we _can't_ tell her."

"But why not?" Ron whined.

"It's not in the plan." Harry was getting tired of explaining himself.

"I thought it was," Ron said, confused. Harry sighed again.

"Technically, but _we_ can't tell her." Ron looked even more confused with this statement, but allowed it to drop off.

"So, you never told me what the next step was," Ron asked Harry. Harry's morose mood was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Well, if I say so myself, it went rather well.

"What went well?" Ron asked, becoming frustrated. Harry snickered quietly at the thought of his plan.

"Pansy knows," he said cryptically. Ron's eyes widened as he stared at Harry in shock.

"What?" He exclaimed. "How? Did you tell her? Oh my god, what's gonna happen?"

"Oh, I didn't tell her. I didn't tell a soul," Harry said even more cryptically than before. Ron eyed him nervously.

"You okay, mate?" Harry grinned maniacally at him.

"I am great."

"Okay...But how does Pansy know? Do you know what she's going to do, Harry?" Ron looked imploringly at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know what she was going to do. It wouldn't be part of the plan if I didn't." Harry smiled sarcastically at Ron and Ron raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Okay, mate. As long as you know what you're doing." Harry nodded happily then turned and retreated to his room for a good nights sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Pansy paced around her room, breathing heavily. After witnessing that horrid event, she was enraged. How could Draco choose that filthy little half-blood over her, the perfect, (not so) pure, pureblood? What did he see in him? He was short, well not that short, and his messy hair, that was talked about as if it was his best feature, scrawny, although he had filled in quite a bit over the summer. He was a Gryffindor! That was unforgivable.

Pansy fumed in silence, pausing every now and then to break a small glass object. Soon many shards of glass lay scattered around herself. She grabbed her wand and waved it violently, causing the shards to levitate rapidly off the floor and form themselves into a crystal goblet which she promptly smashed against the door.

Potter fucking around with Draco Malfoy was simply NOT allowed. He was her beloved, only hers, no one else's. Pansy growled audibly and smashed another glass object.

Fine, if Potter wanted Draco, he'd have to put up a fight because Pansy was not one to back down. She sat down on her bed and proceeded to think over the situation. What would ruin this? What would be the best possible way to tear them apart? She was distracted by her ponderings by the slamming of a door.

She hurried to her own door and pushed it open just slightly. She peered out her door and was confronted with the sight of a scowling Draco stalking past to his own room. She saw him pass and heard the tell-tale sounds of his door being shut.

Pansy pulled her head back in her room and shut the door quietly. Draco hadn't looked happy. Perhaps there was something else to this Potter thing. Maybe he was under a curse. '_Please let be a curse.'_Pansy pleaded silently.

Deep down, though, she knew it was no curse. '_Well, if it's not a curse, I must find a way to break them.'_ What would Draco fear the most? Exposure? Perhaps, or maybe something a little more...sneaky. Everyone always appreciates a devious plan.

Pansy sank back down onto her bed as these thoughts ran through her head. She was not positive on her course of action yet, but she knew she had to act fast.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had yet to comprehend what had happened in the library. He was not supposed to have done that. Potter was not supposed to affect him like that! This was all very wrong. He was angry with himself for not being able to get Potter out of his head.

'_Damn Potter! Can't stay out of my thoughts! Why does he affect me like this?'_ Draco sighed angrily. He was furious at his obvious lack of will power. From now on, he vowed to keep away from Potter at all costs. That was the only way to fix this.

Draco rolled over onto his stomach and stared out the window where the moon was just visible above the dark mountains surrounding Hogwarts. He sighed as he watched the blue glow fill the room. He layed down his head and immediately fell into an uneasy sleep, complete with the ever re-occurring dream starring Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast. They took their usual seats at the Gryffndor table. Harry glanced around quickly in search of Draco, but he was not present.

'_Odd,'_ Thought Harry. He pushed the thought out of his mind and pulled a plate of sausages toward himself. After a few minutes he began to feel a slight prickling on the back of his neck. He lifted his head slightly and turned to see Pansy glaring at him. He quirked a confused eyebrow in her direction and she immediately ceased. Harry turned back to his food, trying to hide the small smirk that had found its way onto his face.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and in came Draco. He looked haughty as ever. He gracefully took his seat at the Slytherin table, careful not to look at the Gryffindor table. Harry's eyes followed his movements and he knew Pansy was doing the same.

Draco carefully ate his meal, reminding himself every few minutes that he should NOT be looking at the Gryffindors. It was becoming very difficult. After the third time his eyes strayted across the room and come to rest on the messy black hair of one Harry Potter, Draco shook his head in defeat and rose from the table. Pansy watched him through narrowed eyes then turned her glare back to Harry.

Harry wasn't paying attention though. He appeared to be extremely interested in what Hermione was saying.

"...And the House Elfs are being forced to cook and clean for the wizards! It's barbaric, I tell you. Harry, we really need to get back into S.P.E.W. Are you paying attention?" Hermione waved a hand in front of his face. He immediately jerked backwards in shock. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Harry assured her. Hermione gave him a claculating glance before letting it drop. Harry rolled his eyes behind her back and smiled slightly. Ron grinned at him and tried to supress his laughter. Hermione turned to Ron and he promptly stopped then proceeded to look extremely guilty. Hermione eyed him carefully but didn't say anything. When she looked away, Ron sighed audibly.

Hermione looked between the pair of them, then grabbed her books and left for class. Ron turned to Harry also.

"That was close," He said. Harry shrugged. "Don't you care?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry shrugged again but this time he was also smirking slightly.

"I care," He said simply. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do. Come on, we better follow her." Harry nodded in agreement and got up to follow Ron. They found Hermione heading towards the Potions dungeon. They caught up to her and walked in silence the rest of the way. At the door to the dungeons, they came upon Draco and Blaise. They were talking quietly together and broke apart upon seeing The Golden Trio.

"Potter," Draco drawled disdainfully.

"Malfoy," Harry said, semi-politely. Draco just sneered at him and turned back to Blaise. Just then, Snape threw open the doors and glared at them all imperiously as they filed into the room. Draco and Blaise took a seat near the back and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a place close by.

They waited quietly as the rest of the class filed in. When everyone had assembled, Snape shut the door with a snap, throwing them into a state of semi-darkness. Only the torches on the wall gave any light throughout the room. The class all watched as Snape took his place at the front of the class. He sneered at them all in a condescending manner.

"You will be working in pairs again today. I will assign them," He told the class. Harry exchanged a hopeless glance with Ron. "Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger..." Snape continued naming pairs while Ron and Harry stared at him incredulously. When he was finished, Snape turned back to the class, and upon seeing them motionless in their seats, barked "What are you waiting for? Get to work, now!"

Everyone scrambled off their seats and joined their afformentioned partners. Ron eyed Pansy nervously. She just sneered at him and continued to glare at the back of Harry's head. Harry sat down next to Blaise and gave him a small smile. Blaise smirked in a predatorial sort of way. Hermione sat down gingerly next to Draco. Draco eyed her in disgust. What the hell had gotten into Snape's head today?

Each pair began working on the potion. Hermione and Draco did not speak to each other but managed to procure a very nice potion within minutes. Harry and Blaise were having no such luck.

"What are we supposed to put in this?" Harry asked, re-reading the instructions on the board.

"Uh...lacewings?" Blaise guessed. Harry gave him a withering look and Blaise just shrugged good-naturedly. Harry laughed slightly and behind him, Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched the two interact.

A few tables over, Pansy fumed silently. Ron gave her a questioning look and she glared at him. Pansy stopped after a minute or two though and looked thoughtfully at the simmering cauldron. Ron busied himself by adding more ingredients.

"Ron?" Pansy asked suddenly. Ron was taken aback, mostly because she was talking to him, but also because she had used his first name.

"Yes?" He responded carefully.

"How well do you know, Pot-Harry?" She corrected herself. Ron hesitated, sensing a trap.

"Pretty well, why?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Ron responded, unsure of what she was getting at.

"So you know everything about him?" She asked pressingly.

"I would say so," Ron said slowly. Pansy was quiet for a moment and Ron watched her cautiously. "Why? Is there something I should know?" Ron asked her.

"So you don't know _everything_?" Pansy pressed.

"Well, I...there are probably things I don't know..." Ron trailed off. Pansy nodded.

"But you're best friends," she pushed, "Shouldn't you know everything?" Ron gave her a confused look.

"Well, there are things I just don't want to know about, if get my drift," Ron told her.

"No, I don't," she said innocently.

"What Harry does behind closed doors is his own business," Ron said with a significant look.

"Really?" Pansy asked interestedly. "So, he's not seeing anyone right now?"

"No," Ron answered quickly, wondering where exactly she was going with this.

"He's not?" She clarified. Ron shook his head and returned his focus to the potion. Pansy sank back onto her stool in deep thought. Ron allowed her to do this and was very thankful when the bell sounded, signaling the end of the lesson.

Ron hurried out the door and up the stairs. He was joined shortly by Harry who gave him a confused look.

"Why'd you run out of there so fast?" He asked him. Ron shuddered.

"I think you better be careful, mate. We don't know what Pansy is capable of." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out," Harry assured Ron. Ron nodded and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room. Harry followed at a short distance, marveling at how well his plan was working. On his way up he passed Draco talking to Blaise. Draco glared at him as he passed but Harry paid no notice. After he'd gone by, Draco turned back to Blaise.

"What were you two laughing about in class?" Draco asked in a dangerous voice. Blaise gave him a withering glance.

"Nothing, Draco, we were just doing our work." Draco scowled.

"Looked like a little more than that," he muttered under his breath, but Blaise caught it all the same.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." Draco's eyes widened in shock and horror at the statement.

"I am NOT jealous of Potter!" Draco exclaimed. Blaise shrugged very unconvincingly. "I could kill you for that, Blaise," Draco threatened.

"But you won't!" Blaise said happily. Draco scowled at him.

"No, I won't, but if you say that again, I may be inclined to." Blaise smiled at him and together they went back to their own common room. Draco spent the rest of day trying desperately to ignore Harry's presence. Luckily for him Slytherin was not paired with the Gryffindors for anymore classes that day.

Draco went through the rest of his classes slowly. They seemed to take longer than usual. He also noticed Pansy watching him more than was normal. He gave her a questioning look whenever he would catch her at it.

OoOoOoOoO

That night, the Gryffindors had a Quidditch practice. Harry thought it went rather well. Demelza, the chaser, was having a few problems since breaking her arm, but other than that everything went smoothly. Unfortunately Ron was still having confidence problems. It also happened to be raining that night, impairing their vision, and soaking them to the bone. Not to mention the mud that splattered up everytime the quaffle was dropped.

All in all it was a very messy practice. By the time they were done, each was sufficiently covered in water and mud.

"That's good, guys. I think we're done for tonight," Harry called to his team from his place on his Firebolt. Harry could almost hear their sighs of relief. The team reconvened on the pitch.

"Thank god we're done," Ginny said, wringing out her hair. The rest of the team turned and walked up to the castle to get cleaned up, leaving Ron and Harry alone on the pitch. Ron turned to Harry.

"I'm gonna stay out for a bit more, just to practice," Ron told Harry. Harry nodded.

"That's a good idea. Just one question Ron," Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked, shaking water from his head. Harry shielded his face from the cascading water droplets.

"How good of an actor are you?" Ron stopped shaking his head.

"What?"

"How is your acting?" Harry repeated. Ron gave him a confused look.

"It's okay, I guess, why?" Harry shook his head in response and took off toward the castle. Ron shrugged and took flight on his broom once more.

Harry walked slowly back to the Castle. Instead of going to the common room, he made for the prefects bathroom. Since he was Quidditch captain, it gave him priviledges of the prefects bathroom. He dragged himself up to the bathroom, gave the password (lemon fresh), and entered.

There was no one there, so Harry went around the large bathtub and tested a few of the taps, one of his favorite activities. Once he had the tub filled to the brim with hot bubbly water, he slipped off his clothes and slid into the warm water, the blue bubbles obscuring most of his private areas.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room. He rest his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. He lay there for awhile, soaking in the atmosphere. He only opened his eyes when he heard a noise in the distance. He reluctantly pulled his eyes open and was faced with a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"Potter!" He exclaimed. Would he never get away from him?

"Oh, Malfoy," Harry said in dusgust. "Are you always following me like this? It is some perversion you have?" Harry drawled, drawing a hand across the top of the bubbles, moving them around the surface, exposing certain part of the body underneath.

Draco's gaze was drawn to the lazy hand. It was several seconds before he realized Harry had spoken. He shook himself out of his reverie and scowled. Harry smirked to himself.

"What? I'm not stalking you, Potter," Draco drawled maliciously. Harry laughed derisively and Draco's scowl darkened.

"What do you call this, then?" Harry asked innocently.

"A nightmare," Draco muttered to himself.

"Doesn't look like a nightmare," Harry said slyly, indicating Draco's half-hard cock. "Care to join me?" Harry offered. Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't think so, Potter," Draco drawled. Draco was standing close to the edge already. Harry swam over to where he was standing, hands on his hips, glaring down at Harry.

"I do," said Harry simply and tugged at Draco's leg, causing it to give out and him to fall into the tub. He burst through the surface, spluttering.

"What the fuck was that?" He exclaimed adamantly. "Now I'm all wet, Potter!"

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Harry said mischievously. Draco stared at Harry in astonishment as he moved closer. Draco moved backwards, but found himself up against the wall of the tub with Harry pressed firmly against him.

He groaned as he felt Harry's very hard erection pressing into his thigh. He gasped when he felt a pair of hot moist lips on his neck. He whimpered slightly as Harry's mouth and tongue left a trail of hot kisses down his neck.

He felt Harry's hands struggling to remove his wet teeshirt. He pushed Harry away and quickly stripped off the shirt, throwing it on the floor. He looked at Harry for a second before crashing their lips together. Harry moaned loudly as Draco's tongue plundered his mouth, his own tongue meeting Draco's.

Harry moaned louder when Draco's hand found their way to his sides under the hot water. Draco enjoyed the way his hands slid over Harry's skin underwater. Draco pulled Harry closer, grinding their erections together.

The kiss was ongoing and Draco sucked carefully on Harry's lower lip. He nipped it slightly before letting it go. Harry groaned quietly and deepened the kiss further. He slid his hands underwater to undo Draco's now soaking pants. Draco took advantage of his lapse in concentration to reverse their positions. Harry didn't seem to mind

He finally managed to get Draco's pants down. Draco kicked them off underwater and they sank to the bottom of the tub. Draco's hands were in Harry's dark, messy, wet hair. Draco loved the feel of it against his hands.

Harry groaned loudly into the kiss and Draco pushed himself closer. He felt Harry's hands pushing down his boxers underwater. Draco smirked slightly. He licked his lips slightly, enjoying the way Harry's eyes followed it's progress.

Once his boxers were off, Draco kissed his way down Harry's neck, leaving tiny bite marks. He used the water as a lubricant and slid a finger inside Harry. Harry stilled at the first intrusion, then relaxed into it. Draco paused to watch Harry panting with his eyes closed. He shook himself out of it though, and slid in a second finger. Harry was panting laboriously by now.

"Please, Draco," Harry whimpered. Draco smirked at his control and removed his fingers, only to replace them with his erect cock. Harry gasped when Draco pushed into him. The feeling of Harry surrounding his cock, along with the warm water was almost too much.

"Come on, Draco," Harry panted. Draco began to move slowly at first, but then increased the speed of his thrusts. Harry cried out when Draco hit his protstate.

"Harry!" Came a voice from somewhere to his left. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was covered in some sort of purple goo. Harry, still panting, cocked his head to the side.

"I can't believe you! And with him!" Ron cried out. Draco rolled his eyes at Ron, who scowled darkly.

"That is disgusting, Harry! I cannot believe you would do that!" Then Ron turned and stormed from the room. Harry watched him go with a worried look on his face. He tried to dislodge himself from Draco's grasp, but Draco held him firmly.

"Let go, Malfoy. I have to go do damage control." Draco growled audibly.

"No fucking way, Potter. You leave me unfulfilled in EVERY dream. No way you are doing that in reality," Draco growled.

"Wha--?" Harry started to say, but his sentence was cut off as Draco thrust violently into him. Harry cried out in pleasure as Draco pounded into him. He came forcefully minutes later. Draco wasn't far behind.

Draco then lifted himself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. He turned to Harry just before leaving.

"You better make sure the Weasel keeps his mouth shut," he threatened dangerously. Harry swallowed and nodded. Draco eyed him momentarily before leaving.

Outside the bathroom, Draco walked off down the hall, looking as mad as ever. Pansy, cleverly concealed behind the statue, watched him go and congratulated herself on a scheme well done. The Weasel had looked mad enough to kill when he'd left minutes earlier. She was sure the Golden Boy wouldn't want his best friend mad at him, and he would just have to be mad for that. Pansy smirked to herself, '_Oh, yes. A scheme well done._'

Back inside the bathroom, Harry lay back in the warm water, staring at the ceiling, smirking to himself.

"Bravo, Ron."

* * *

A/N: Yay! an update! I'm so proud of myself, lol. let me know what you thought if you'd be ever so kind! 


	7. In the Deep Dark Woods

"I can't believe I had to see that, Harry!" Ron exclaimed upon Harry's re-entrance into the common room that night. Hermione was not present. She'd gone to the library for some research.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry apologized. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Now I really am going to have nightmares."

"Oh, Ron. We were in the tub. You couldn't have seen that much," Harry said placatingly. Ron scowled.

"I saw enough to leave an impression if that's what you mean." Harry started laughing at Ron. Ron scowled at him momentarily before joining in. When Harry had calmed down enough, he turned to Ron.

"So, what exactly is that?" Harry asked, indicating the purple goo that was now caked on Ron's skin. Ron looked down at himself and scowled.

"I was coming back from practicing and I turned the corner and i someone /i dumped a load of purple stuff on me." Ron rolled his eyes as he finished his story.

"Gee, I wonder who it could have been," Harry said, pretending to think.

"You know damn well who it was, Harry. Why does Pansy have to know again?"

"Oh, Ron," Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Ron asked, confused. Harry just rolled his eyes in response.

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed. You might want to get cleaned up." Harry then stood up and made his way toward the dormitories, but not before he heard Ron mutter,

"What did you think I was trying to do?" Harry smiled slightly and ignored the comment. Once he reached the dormitories, he pulled on red pajama pants and slid into bed. He tugged the hangings shut around his bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

His plan was going brilliantly. The progress it was making was going in the exact direction he wanted. Even Ron didn't know the full extent of the plan and where it would hopefully end. Harry sighed and turned over onto his side. He pulled the covers tighter around himself to block out the cold air.

So far, Draco had fallen for every trap he had set, and even some that had come along accidentally. Harry closed his eyes and immediately Draco's image swum before his face. Harry sighed wistfully and smiled to himself. He wished he could speed up the plans and just make Draco be what he wanted. But he knew Draco was stubborn and the only way to get him was to trick him.

It had been going quite well. Harry just hoped that when Draco found out what it had all been for he wouldn't be upset. Hopefully by then Draco would be so far in he'd go along.

Harry groaned at the thought that his plan may not be successful. He turned over again, buried his face in his pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry awoke late since it was Saturday. He rolled out of bed and made his way to look out the window. The rain from the previous night had frozen and a layer of ice covered the entire grounds. It was now snowing lightly. Harry watched the tiny flakes float past the window and smiled slightly.

Harry turned when he heard a noise behind him. Seamus had woken up and was stretching and yawning. He rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed and padded over to where Harry stood, gazing out the window. Seamus rested his elbows on the window cill and watched the snow also.

"So, Harry," Seamus started and Harry looked at him. "How have you been lately?"

"I've been pretty good, Seamus, you?"

"Not too shabby. I'm working on a project," Seamus said with a suggestive raise of the eyebrows. Harry chuckled quietly, knowing exactly what Seamus was referring to.

"I'm working on one myself," Harry told him.

"Oh, really?" Seamus inquired interestedly. Harry nodded in answer. "Well, let me know if you need any help."

"I think I've got it covered, but thanks anyway." Seamus smiled at Harry and then left to take a shower.

Harry stayed at the window for a while longer. Finally, he became cold and retreated back to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then went down to the common room. There he found Hermione, curled up in an armchair, reading a new book. She looked up when he entered and smiled at him in greeting.

Harry sat down by the roaring fire, glad for the calmness the day had taken on. Eventually, Ron came down also. They spent most of the day lounging around in the common room, doing nothing. Ron challenged Harry to a game of exploding snap which kept them busy for several hours.

Finally, Hermione insisted that they actually leave the common room for dinner. Harry groaned loudly and recieved a stern look. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the tower. Hermione shook her head disparagingly at him and pulled on his arm.

He reluctantly pulled himself up. He dragged himself unwillingly to the portrait whole and allowed Hermione to pull him through the door. He livened up as they neared the Great Hall though. Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Draco glared at Harry through most of it. Harry found that Pansy was eyeing him carefully also.

Harry cast a dark, worried glance at Ron, who cocked his head to the side in question. Harry silently motioned toward Pansy. Ron's eyes widened in acknowledgment and automatically scowled at Harry and moved further down the table.

Pansy seemed to be satisfied at their show of unfriendliness.She smiled a self-satisfied kind of smile and turned back to Draco.

"Draco, dear, how are you doing?" She simpered. Draco eyed her in disgust. Blaise watched from next to Draco, mildly interested.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco sneered. Pansy looked taken aback. She would have thought being exposed by the Weasel would have had more of an affect.

"Nothing, sweetie. You just seem different lately." Draco's mouth fell open at these words, before he snapped it closed and glared his patented Malfoy Death Glare™.

"Different? What do you mean, 'different'?" Draco asked in a dangerously low and cold voice. Pansy seemed to have realized her mistake immediately. Blaise simply watched in amusement as her face went paler than the whitest rose.

"Nothing, Draco. I didn't mean anything," she said quickly, hoping to appease him. He glared at her for several more seconds before pushing away his plate and storming from the Hall. Pansy's eyes followed him as he slammed the doors to the Great Hall. She turned to see great amusement on one Blaise Zabini's face.

"What, Zabini?" She snapped.

"Don't take your anger out on me. I'm not the one whose plan failed." Pansy's eyes widened in shock. Blaise simply smirked at her, not saying another word.

"What? How did you know?" Blaise laughed slightly.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with plans." Pansy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Plans?" She inquired. Blaise nodded.

"Yes, plans. They don't have anything to do with Potter, so don't worry. I was merely pointing out the fact that I am much more adept at scheming than you are."

"What do you mean? My plan worked. The Weasel is mad at Potter now. Potter wouldn't want his friend mad at him, would he?" Pansy asked viciously. Blaise just shrugged.

"Hm, maybe. But then again, we don't know Potter, do we? Seems to me that he's a lot smarter than we give him credit for." Pansy scoffed in disgust.

"Potter, smart?" She asked skeptically. "He wouldn't know what a book was if I threw one at his head." Blaise just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at her blatant refusal to accept that there might be a chance Draco didn't want her.

Everyone knew already, so he didn't see why it was such a shock to her. Draco was openly gay. Blaise didn't know what Pansy was holding onto. She should just give up already and find some evil person like herself to settle down with.

Blaise decided it was time to end the conversation, so he turned his attention instead to the Gryffindor table. Pansy glared at him momentarily before turning to talk to Millicent about the new robes in fashion that year.

Blaise's eye traveled over the Gryffindors and came to settle on the messy dark tresses of Harry Potter, but not before his eyes lingered slightly on the sandy-blond hair of Seamus Finnigan. Blaise studied Harry carefully. He noted the way he didn't seem to be upset at all with Ron. In fact, nothing seemed wrong at all.

Blaise watched them for awhile longer, but soon dinner was over and he was forced to stop and return to his dormitory. He walked out slowly, hoping to overhear some of Harry's conversation with Ron, that Harry was, unwisely, having in public.

"...got to work on your acting. We can't have Pansy suspecting. Just act like you hate me. You did it well enough in fourth year." Blaise watched as Ron colored slightly, then leaned in closer to Harry.

"Fine, but when are you going to tell me the whole plan?" Blaise perked up at the sound of that and listened closer. A glance at Harry told Blaise that he was hesitating to reveal anymore to his friend.

"It's complicated, Ron. I don't think you'd understand quite yet." Blaise saw Ron scowl, but he didn't question any further. At that point, Blaise reached the door to the dungeons and was forced to leave Potter behind.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up to Gryffindor Tower slowly. Harry was very glad to be back in the comfort of the Tower. The day had been a very nice, relaxing day, and Harry was unwilling to mess that up. They spent an enjoyable evening playing games and soon it was time for bed.

Harry spent the rest of the weekend mostly hanging out with Ron and Hermione. He didn't make any moves towards Draco, and Ron improved significantly in his acting. So much so that Hermione actually asked if they were having a fight. Harry assured her that they weren't. She gave him a calculating look, then sighed and dropped the subject.

OoOoOoOoO

Monday dawned bright and extremely cold. Snow was piled up outside the window. One look told Harry that it would be a very unpleasant day in Care of Magical Creatures. Harry dressed heavily that morning, pulling on a coat under his cloak.

After a quick breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way through the waist deep snow towards Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid stood waiting for them all. He looked excited, and they could only guess what he must have procured for this chilly morning.

"Gather 'round! I know it's cold, but I got yer somethin' tha's just perfect for a day like t'day!" Harry exchanged a worried glance with Hermione, as he was supposed to be being angry at Ron, or rather, Ron was supposed to be mad at him.

"Okay, so I'm gonna pair ya up," Hagrid announced. "Hermione, you work wi' Pansy, Ron and Harry can work together..." At this, Ron let out a disgusted noise.

"I don't want to work with him," he sneered. Everyone in the class turned to stare at Ron and Harry.

"Wha's tha'?" Hagrid asked, obviously caught off guard. Ron scowled at Harry.

"I said, I'm not working with him," Ron ground out forcefully. Harry silently praised Ron's acting abilities. Hagrid gave Ron a questioning look, and when he only recieved a cold glare in return, managed to talk again.

"Well, I guess, you'll hafta work wi' Malfoy, Harry," Hagrid concluded. The rest of the class was staring in amazement as two of the Golden Trio stood glaring at each other. Pansy was hard pressed to suppress her laughter. '_That'll show you, Blaise Zabini,'_ she thought maliciously. '_My plan not work, ha! Watch how well it's working now!'_

Finally, at the encouragement of Hagrid, the class shook themselves out of their shock and moved to their respective partners. Ron eyed Crabbe with disdain and shrunk down beside him on the ground. Harry moved over to where Malfoy stood, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" Draco sneered. "Couldn't control the Weasel?" Harry gave him a withering look.

"Just drop it, okay?" Draco's sneer curled itself into a smirk as he watched Harry sit tiredly on the ground next to him.

"Why? Didn't like the little secret getting out did you?" Draco asked maliciously. Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What secret? It's not like we're doing something." Draco's eyes narrowed as he heard these words.

"You wanker. You've been chasing me like a dog for weeks now, and now you say nothing is going on? What the hell is that?"

"I have _not_ been chasing you, Malfoy," Harry said forcefully.

"Potter, you are the most--" The rest of Draco's sentence was cut off with the arrival of Hagrid, and Harry never did find out what he was.

"'Lo, guys. I got yer assignment righ' here." Hagrid reached into the box he was holding and pulled out a glimmering light, or so that's what it looked like at first glance. On further review, Harry saw that it was a tiny faerie, shimmering and glittering with ice crystals.

"What is it?" Harry asked, reaching out his hands to take the tiny creature. Draco was watching it with a sort of reverance. Hagrid looked on proudly as the beautiful faerie curled up in Harry's hands.

"It's a Frost Faerie, or Snow Faerie. They on'y come out in the winter. Real special they are. Gotta be careful. Yer assignement is to study it fer the period and make notes ter turn in at the end o' class." Hagrid then left them alone with the tiny faerie.

Harry and Draco stared at it for a few moments, wondering at it's beauty. Eventually, they snapped out of it and Harry quickly opened his book to the page on Faeries.

"Okay, Frost Faeries, says here they are easily spooked, so be careful." Draco scoffed.

"Please, Potter. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry scowled at him and continued reading.

"They only come out in the winter, spreading frost over the grounds. They are hard to spot because of their color and the fact that they camoflauge easily in the snow." Draco nodded absently. He was busy watching their faerie play in the snow.

"Malfoy, pay attention!" Harry commanded. Draco turned on him.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter. I was paying attention. Unfortunately for you, you are about the most boring person I've ever met!" Harry scowled darkly at Draco, then turned back to find that the faerie was no longer present.

Harry looked around quickly and saw it speeding away toward the forest.

"What the--? Shit!" Harry cursed and jumped to his feet. Draco looked around also and realized the faerie was missing too. He scrambled to his feet.

"What the fuck did you do, Potter?" He exclaimed. Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

"Me? You're the one who scared it! And now we have to go find it!" Draco immediately backed off.

"No way am I going in the Forbidden Forest. You must be crazy." Harry rolled his eyes and started off in the direction where the faerie had gone.

"Fine, be a coward. I'll go get the faerie and bring it back." These words hit home with Draco. He hurried to catch up with Harry.

"Malfoy's are not cowards! You fucking piece of shit! This is all your fault you know!"

"My fault? Because I was the one yelling and not paying attention!" Draco scowled.

"Yes," he said. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes before plunging into the forest. Draco followed, determined to make his case. "You are the one who started all of this."

"All of what?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"This! You, me! Everything! It's your fault." Draco stopped suddenly as he realized where they were. His eyes darted all around him, taking in the dark cover of the forest trees and the patches of snow that had made it through the gaps in the trees.

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry said, moving forward. Draco moved cautiously forward, keeping a very close eye on everything around him. Harry peered closely into each patch of snow, looking for their faerie. They walked for quite some time. Draco made no noise, except to whimper occasionally. Harry ignored these sounds and moved forward.

They emerged out of dark mass of trees into a beautiful sparkling clearing. Snow covered every inch of the ground. Draco marveled at the beauty of this tiny spot surrounded by the impeding forest. Harry moved to the center of the clearing, looking around for the faerie. Draco remained on the edge. Finally, Harry turned around to Draco.

"Are you going to help?" He asked. Draco scowled at him and moved to stand beside Harry, hugging his cloak tighter around himself. Harry watched as he did this.

"You know, you could just cast a warming charm," Harry offered. Draco's silver eyes narrowed and Harry held up his hands in a way that said 'Okay, okay, I didn't mean it, jeez.'

"Let's just find this stupid faerie and get the fuck out of here," Draco said forcefully.

"Fine, but you have to be quiet," Harry said angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter. If I don't want to be quie--" Draco stopped as Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. He glared at Harry over his hand.

"Ew! Did you just lick me?" Harry exclaimed, pulling away his hand. Draco smirked in a self-satisfied kind of way. Harry eyed him in disgust and moved up closer to Draco. Draco backed away slightly but Harry just moved closer.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked nervously. Harry moved swiftly forward and pressed Draco against a tree.

"I can think of a better way to shut you up," Harry drawled. Draco's eyes widened in shock as Harry's hand came up and pinned his hands above his head. Draco struggled fruitlessly against Harry's iron grip. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly.

Draco continued to struggle as Harry pulled away. He stilled suddenly as Harry moved back slightly, still holding his arms, and looked into his eyes. Draco was mezmerized by the color and sheen of Harry's emerald green eyes. The sun reflecting off the pure white snow glinted in his eyes and made them sparkle more than usual.

Draco didn't even notice when Harry leaned in for the second time to kiss him again. The kiss was soft and sweet, unlike any they had shared in the past. Draco sighed slightly at the innocence of the kiss. Harry swiped his tongue over Draco's closed lips, requesting entrance. Draco opened his mouth slowly, inviting the willing tongue inside.

Harry deepened the kiss slowly, exploring every inch of Draco's mouth. He pushed himself closer and Draco moaned as he felt Harry's growing erection. The kiss soon turned from sweet to demanding. Draco whimpered as Harry assualted his mouth, and he was still unable to move his hands. He desperately wanted to touch Harry, but his hands were still pinned above his head.

Harry removed one hand from holding Draco's and moved it down to circle around his waist. His other hand kept Draco's pinned in place. He slipped a hand under Draco's shirt and Draco gasped at his touch.

"Please, Harry," Draco gasped, wanting to touch him. Harry grinned into the kiss and gave him one last quick kiss before moving to his neck. Draco arched his neck back as Harry licked and sucked on the sensative spot above his shoulder. Harry licked and nipped his way up to Draco's earlobe which he pulled on it with his teeth before licking it slightly and moved back down his neck.

Draco shuddered in pleasure at the feel of Harry's hot moist tongue on his neck. He could feel Harry's hard-on pressing into his own. Draco thrust his hips upward and was rewarded by a surprised gasp from Harry.

"Mean," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco shivered as Harry's hot breath washed over his ear. He smirked slightly at Harry's words. Harry continued his assualt on Draco's neck, but paused slightly to grab his wand and mutter a spell. Automatically, Draco was devoid of any clothing, and yet, Harry had not removed the hand keeping him captive. Draco shivered slightly in the cold and Harry whispered another spell. Immediately, Draco was instantly warm.

Draco took advantage of Harry's lapse in concentration to wriggle his hands out of Harry's grasp. In one swift moment, he had reversed their positions and it was now Harry who was pressed against the large oak tree. Harry gave him a reproachful look, but didn't have any time to complain as Draco crashed his lips against Harry's, finally controlling the kiss. Harry moaned softly as Draco's tongue tasted every inch of his mouth.

Draco's hands roamed up and down Harry's tanned torso under his clothes. Draco marveled at the softness of Harry's skin.

Draco pulled back eventually, panting hard from the length of the kiss. Harry was also breathing heavily. He watched as Draco reached for his wand and muttered the same spell Harry had used moments before. Harry was soon divested of all his garments. Draco kissed Harry quickly then whispered another spell.

He heard Harry's breath hitch as he slid in a finger. He paused and watched Harry carefully. When he was sure Harry was alright, he slipped in a second finger. Harry groaned slightly. The large amounts of snow surrounding them muffled all sound from leaving the clearing.

Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed slowly inside. Once he was completely sheathed by Harry's body, he began to move slowly, gathering momentum.

"Oh god, Draco," Harry gasped as Draco increased the speed of his thrusts. The lust-filled tone Harry used drove Draco's level of desire to an incredible height. He pushed in harder, and Harry cried out when he hit his prostate.

Sweat was running off both boys skin in droplets. As each fell to the ground the snow sizzled and melted. They were panting heavily and moving in unison. With one last thrust, Draco came hard and Harry was not far behind.

After a few minutes of leaning against each other, Draco pushed himself off Harry and went searching for his clothes. He gathered most of them and redressed, leaving Harry to do the same. Draco turned to go back the way they had come, but first turned to look back at Harry, who was pulling on his shirt.

Harry managed to get the shirt over his head and found Draco staring at him. Draco didn't say anything, he just looked at Harry. After several seconds, Draco turned and plunged back into the forest and back towards the castle.

Harry watched as his diminishing figure disappeared into the forest. He leaned back against a tree and called out to the wilderness.

"Zabini, come here. We need to have a chat." And from behind a large birch tree, emerged the figure of a tall, smirking, dark-haired Slytherin.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finals are over and I go home tomorrow! I'm so excited. So another chapter for y'all. Hope you liked it, more of the plan coming soon. You will understand eventually, I promise.

Review please!


	8. Teacher's Pet

"So, you want me to help you...?" Blaise asked suspiciously. He and Harry were still standing in the snow covered clearing. Draco had long since left.

"Yes," said Harry simply. Blaise's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Why?" He asked in disbelief. Why would Potter need his help?

"I need someone on the inside."

"This isn't a bank job, Potter. What the hell do you want with Draco anyway?" Blaise was determined to know everything he needed before agreeing to anything involving Harry. He could see Harry hesitating.

"It's...uh..." Harry trailed off.

"Complicated," Blaise finished his sentence and Harry looked up at him. "Come on, Potter. You won't even tell the Weasel. If you want my help, you have to tell me. I refuse to help in a scheme where I don't even know what the final product is." Harry looked fairly surprised.

"Well, Zabini, you're a lot sharper than I give you credit for."

"I am a Slytherin, you forget," Blaise said, smirking. Harry smirked back at him.

"Yes, you are," he agreed. Blaise stopped smirking and turned serious.

"What's in it for me?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I forgot, being a Slytherin means you don't do anything without recompense." Blaise nodded in acquiescence.

"That's right, Potter," Blaise told him seriously.

"Fine then, I'll help you get Seamus." Blaise raised an eyebrow in surprise at that statement.

"You are a lot more observant than I thought, Potter," Blaise said. Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"I try," Harry replied flippantly. Blaise smirked at his attitude, so reminiscent of a Slytherin.

"So what's the deal, Potter? Why are you so set on humiliating Draco?" Blaise asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. Harry sighed but knew he wasn't going to get out of it this time. Blaise wasn't Ron and would not be so easily distracted.

"It's not humiliation," Harry said and Blaise quirked an eyebrow, interested in the explanation. "I love him."

"What?" Blaise exclaimed. Of all the things he had expected, that had not been one.

"I know, crazy, huh?" Harry said darkly. Blaise was rendered speechless. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, in love with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince of Darkness.

"Yeah!" Blaise finally managed to choke out. Harry sighed and stared resolutely at a patch of snow to Blaise's left. "So what's your 'plan' for, then?" Blaise asked, once he had gotten over most of his shock.

Harry fidgited in his place, still staring at the ground.

"The only way to get him is to trick him. He would never go for me otherwise." Blaise thought this over and had to agree that Potter had a point.

"You may be right, Potter. But what is he going to do when he finds out you did this to him?"

"Hopefully by then he'll have fallen too."

"Ohh, so that's what you're doing?" Blaise clarified. Potter was basically manipulating Draco into falling in love. Blaise had to admit that he had so far been successful. Draco was becoming increasingly obsessed with Potter, and not in an I-hate-him-so-much-I-want-to-kill-him kind of way.

"Yes. That is what I'm doing," Harry reaffirmed. Blaise took a moment to reflect on this revelation. He could help Potter and help Draco at the same time, or he could be spiteful and a true Slytherin. Fortunately for Harry, Blaise had always had a streak of something else in his blood.

"Alright, Potter. I'll help you, but it won't come without a price." Harry smirked slightly at Blaise's Slytherin nature.

"Good. You won't regret it," Harry told him.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Blaise asked. A mischeivous smile crept onto Harry's features.

"I think you'll find this fairly enjoyable..."

OoOoOoOoO

"Where did you go, Harry?" Harry was back in the common room following his conversation with Blaise, and Hermione was already berating him for his long abscence and disappearance from class. Harry had never found the faerie and had eventually just given up and told Hagrid they'd lost it.

"Malfoy scared the damn faerie, so I had to go find it," Harry said in a tone of annoyance. Hermione made a noise of understanding and sympathy.

"Did you find it?" She asked. Harry scowled darkly.

"No," he said scathingly, "Malfoy followed me in, ranting and raving as usual, and, I'm sure, scared it deeper into the forest."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess. Hagrid wasn't mad, so..." Harry trailed away. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's time to go to Transfiguration," Hermione said, standing up. Ron groaned from his place on the couch but, nevertheless, dragged himself upright.

Together the three walked down through the castle and came to Professor McGonagalls classroom. Upon entrance, they saw that there were large birds perched on each desk. The students took their seats, all the while watching the curious birds.

"Settle down, everyone," Professor McGonagall said, moving to the front of the class. The class immediately stilled and watched her ascension. "Today, your assignment is to transfigure these birds into guinea pigs. However, besides just changing them, you will be required to turn them blue as well." She then left the class to begin their work.

Harry and Ron gaped open mouthed at the task for several minutes until Hermione snapped them out of it.

"Come on, guys. Get to work." Harry and Ron jerked out of their disbelieving trance and began trying the spell. Hermione managed to change her bird and the color within ten minutes of class, earning her 20 house points. Harry and Ron were having no such luck. Ron's bird now had four legs but still had feathers, and it was a pinkish color. Harry was a little further on with a teal bird and no feathers.

Hermione was berating them for not paying proper attention when the door to the classroom opened and in walked Blaise. The entire class looked up from what they were doing to watch Blaise. He swaggered casually over to McGonagall and whispered in her ear. She nodded and he turned around to leave. As he walked by Harry's table, Harry could have sworn he saw a flick of his wrist.

Blaise disappeared from the room and the rest of the class went back to work. Harry also went back to trying to change his bird. He was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was moving slowly and Harry caught a glimpse of a piece of paper.

With a glance to his left, he saw Seamus watching Hermione through narrowed eyes as she unfurled the parchment. Harry turned away to hide the smirk blossoming on his face. Hermione read through the note and her eyebrows furrowed as she read further.

Hermione carefully folded up the note and slipped it quietly into her bag. Harry leaned over inconspicuously and whispered to her.

"What's that?" Hermione looked up sharply as if she'd been caught doing something wrong.

"What? Nothing. It's nothing," she said quickly. Harry gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled at him and he let it go.

The class went along fairly smoothly. By the end, Harry had at least managed to change his bird into a guinea pig; unfortunately it was a forest green instead of the specific ocean blue color. Ron's was still a bird, but it did have a blueish tint to it.

After the class ended, the trio went back to the common room. Hermione was unusually quiet, but when they reached the common room, she immediately pulled out the homework McGonagall had assigned. Ron groaned but also pulled his out.

Eventually, it was time for lunch and they made their way down to the Great Hall. On the way, Harry gave a curious look at Hermione.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked. She seemed to jerk out of a reverie and looked round at Harry.

"Of course, I'm fine," she said. Harry gave her a disbelieving look, but she just smiled at him and he dropped it. He looked over at Ron who just shrugged.

Once they got to the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual places at the Gryffindor table. They were about halfway through lunch when Harry felt a prickling on his neck. He looked up carefully to find Draco staring directly at him. His silver eyes pierced through Harry. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but Draco only paused then looked away.

Harry watched him for a minute before sliding his gaze down the Slytherin table to rest on Blaise. He raised an eyebrow at Blaise who inclined his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement. Harry turned his attention back to his food and no one was any the wiser.

After lunch, they were forced to attend a History of Magic lesson. Five minutes in, the class was in a lazy stupor. Professor Binns took no notice and continued to lecture as though nothing was wrong. Hermione diligently took notes throughout the period.

When the class was dismissed, they walked out, trying to contain they're yawns. Hermione didn't even reprimand them for not paying attention. She appeared distracted. Ron asked her once what was wrong, but she just waved away his question, stating that she was tired.

They spent the little time they had before dinner playing Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess. Harry lost rather spectacularly to Ron several times throughout the evening. Hermione was unusually quiet, sitting in an armchair and buried in a book.

Harry glanced over several times. She didn't appear to be reading, as her eyes weren't moving. Her eyebrows were furrowed as though she was trying to figure something out. Harry watched her intently for a few minutes while Ron deliberated on a move. After awhile, she seemed to realize she was being watched. She looked carefully over her book, saw Harry, and raised the book up higher.

Harry tried not to laugh at her actions. Ron hadn't noticed a thing. Harry turned his attention back to the game which he was still losing. Finally, he tired of losing and suggested they go down to dinner. Hermione agreed readily and jumped up from her seat. Ron was just as excited.

Together they went down to the Great Hall again. Nothing spectacular happened during the dinner. Harry noticed that Seamus was watching Hermione rather closely than was normal.

"Seamus?" Harry asked quietly. Seamus tore his eyes from Hermione's bushy hair.

"What?" He said distractedly.

"Why are you staring at Hermione?" Harry asked. He could see Seamus hesitating.

"It's nothing, just..." He trailed away, his eyes landing once again on Hermione's head.

"Just what?" Harry asked curiously. He shot a glance over to where Blaise was sitting at the Slytherin table, talking to Draco, but also inconspicuously watching Harry talk to Seamus.

"I think I saw Blai--Zabini give her a note today," Seamus quickly corrected himself.

"A note?" Harry asked. He was interested to see what Seamus thought of this.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought he was gay, why would he give Hermione a note?"

"I don't know," Harry said innocently. Seamus sighed and turned away, staring morosely at his dessert. Harry left him to it and turned back to his own food as well.

After dinner ended, they all went back to the common room. Hermione now seemed anxious. She kept glancing around her as though something was going to jump out at her. Ron and Harry watched her with dubious looks on their faces. Around 6:00 Hermione made an excuse that she was tired and went up to her dormitory.

Harry and Ron watched her go. Once she was gone, Ron turned to Harry.

"What's going on with Hermione?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. She's been acting odd today."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I guess. So Harry, about the 'plan', what's next? Do I still have to pretend to be mad at you?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Pansy can't know yet, or she'd kill us." Ron nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing then?" Harry was silent for a moment, thinking over his answer.

"I'm just letting things...rest for the moment," Harry said slowly.

"Rest?" Ron asked uneasily. Harry nodded. Ron shrugged and began to gather his things. He retreated to the dormitory, leaving Harry alone in the common room. Harry stretched out on the couch, ignoring the many eyes that glued themselves to his figure as his shirt lifted slightly.

Harry lay there for awhile with his eyes closed. Eventually, he tired of just sitting there. He pulled himself off of the couch and walked toward the portrait whole. No one tried to stop him as he stepped outside. He made his way down the corridors, wandering with no particular destination in mind.

As he was walking by one of the unused classrooms on the first floor, he heard soft voices coming from inside. He stopped walking and carefully snuck up behind the door. He peeked around the edge and was met with the sight of Hermione, standing with her arms folded in front of her in a defensive posture, talking to Blaise, who looked completely at ease.

"Why did you want to meet me, Zabini?" Hermione asked him in a cautious and suspicious voice. Blaise leaned back against the wall and regarded Hermione carefully.

"You're smart, right, Granger?" He asked pointedly. Hermione looked taken aback at the bluntness of the question.

"I guess so, why?" Blaise smirked in that same preditorial kind of way he had at Harry the other day in Potions.

"Do you know what's going on with your best friend then?" Blaise asked in mock concern. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"Well, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," Blaise said cryptically. He moved towards the door and Hermione stared after him, dumbstruck. Harry moved quickly away from the door and into a niche in the wall.

He saw Blaise exit and could have sworn Blaise nodded in his direction. Harry was surprised. He didn't think Blaise knew he was there. He was definitely more intuitive than Harry had thought. Blaise turned and vanished into the blackness of the night.

Hermione emerged from the room minutes later, shaking her head as though trying to work out what Blaise had said. Harry watched from his crevice and smiled to himself. Blaise was an excellent find, and Harry hoped he proved to be very useful.

After Hermione had disappeared up the stairs in the Entrance Hall and back toward the Tower, Harry slipped out of his hiding place. He wandered around the castle. Further up in the castle, Harry was walking along when he heard the tell-tale sounds of shuffling feet. Fearing a teacher, he immediately ducked into the nearest room.

He slid the door shut quietly, listening hard for any noise. He turned around slowly and realized he was in the staff room. The table and chairs were thrown into shadow by the moonlight coming in through the single window at the end of the room. In a chair at the end of the table sat a shrouded figure. Harry watched it curiously. The figure moved slightly to look at Harry.

"Ugh, Potter," Came the exasperated voice of one Draco Malfoy. "Can I never get a moments peace?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to where Draco sat.

"Hey, it's not like I followed you here or something," Harry said scathingly. Draco scoffed.

"Yeah right, Potter. I'm sure this is all part of some 'master plan'," Draco said in a mocking tone. Harry shook his head in disgust and turned to leave, but Draco's voice stilled his movements.

"Potter, 100 points for this." Harry turned on the spot to stare at Draco's audacity.

"What?" He asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me," Draco said pointedly. Harry moved back toward Draco, anger apparent.

"And what reason do you have this time for taking points, eh, Malfoy?" He asked.

"I don't need a reason, Potter," Draco replied scathingly.

"You fucker! Just because you think I'm stalking you or something you--" Harry stopped suddenly as he the footsteps again, this time right outside the door. Draco had lost his cool demeanor and was staring at the door fearfully.

"Quick!" Harry hissed and grabbed Draco and pushed him into the wardrobe at the end of the room, the same he and Ron had hidden in second year.

It was a tight fit, now that Harry was five years older and taller. With the addition of Draco, there was little space to move. They were pressed up against each other.

"Fuck, Potter! Move your--ow! Shit, Potter!" Draco tried to move and found it difficult.

"Shhh," Harry hissed, listening closely. The footsteps could be heard in the staffroom beyond. They heard the footsteps leave but then the soft mewing of Mrs. Norris drifted into the wardrobe. Harry sighed audibly.

"Looks like we're stuck here," He said dubiously. Draco glared furiously at him through the gloom.

"Fuck you, Potter!" He exclaimed.

"Shh!" Harry reprimanded him. "Do you want her to find us?"

"Maybe I do," Draco said annoyingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't, so shut up." Draco scowled but fell silent anyway. They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Harry was about to suggest that they stun Mrs. Norris and make a run for it when he felt a not-so-subtle touch on his waist.

He tilted his head down to see what was caressing his side, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. He stopped trying to see when he felt a hot tongue on his neck. He groaned slightly but then remembered Mrs. Norris. He slid his hand down to his pocket and pulled out his wand. He felt Draco stop kissing his neck. Harry could tell he was watching the wand.

"_Silencio_," Harry breathed, waving his wand. Draco practically jumped him and his wand fell to the floor with a clatter. He pushed Harry up against the wall of the wardrobe, kissing him fiercely. Their tongues clashed in a hot meeting. Draco pulled on Harry's lower lip, causing him to groan and pull him closer by his belt loops.

Draco groaned as he felt Harry's hard cock rubbing against his own. He slid his hand under Harry's shirt, running it over his washboard stomach. Harry moaned into the kiss.

"Ohhh, Draco." Draco gave him one last kiss before moving to his neck. He licked and sucked greedily on Harry's neck, leaving tiny bite marks all down it. Harry was panting hard by now. He was so hard it was excruciating. Draco's tiny ministrations on his stomach with his fingers were not helping by any means.

"God, Draco, please," Harry begged. Draco kissed his way up Harry's jaw line, finally coming to Harry's mouth. He brought his own mouth down hard and demanding. Harry whimpered slightly as his mouth was assaulted by Draco's skillful tongue.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's hand slid down his pants. Draco pulled out of the kiss and Harry was left breathless. He continued to play mercilessly with Harry's rock hard cock and Harry groaned in frustration. Draco smirked at him through the darkness.

Draco stroked Harry's cock quickly and roughly. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Draco increased his pace. He was panting hard into the crook of Draco's neck. He felt Draco shiver under his hot breath. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's neck lightly.

He heard Draco let out a slight sigh, and Harry smiled indulgently. Draco's fingers continued pulling off Harry. He was so close. He could feel himself reaching his climax.

"Dra-a-a-co," he panted. Draco kissed him one last time, a fiery hot kiss. Harry groaned loudly and was rewarded as Draco reciprocated the noise.

Harry cried out when he came moments later. He stood there, leaning on Draco since there was no where else to lean. Draco was also panting hard, having gotten off without Harry so much as touching him.

Eventually, Harry straightened up and Draco moved back, or tried to. The wardrobe was so small it was impossible to move much. Harry paused, listening hard for Mrs. Norris. He didn't hear anything, so he pushed the door open ever so slightly and peered cautiously out. No one was in sight.

He slid out of the wardrobe and Draco followed. Harry walked around the room, checking the crevices to make absolutely sure there was no cat lurking there. Once he was satisfied, he turned to find Draco standing in the middle of the room, staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco looked as though he was about to say something.

"I...nothing," he said and turned and walked out the door. As he passed Harry, Harry heard him mutter something that sounded an awful lot like, "Damn Blaise...wild goose chase...get him...fucking...Potter...Harry..." The last word was whispered so quietly Harry only barely heard it in the silent room.

Before he knew it, he was alone in the dark staffroom. He walked over to the moonlit window and stared down at the snow covered grounds.

"And so it begins."


	9. Talk Soup

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. It had been several days since the night in the staff room and Hermione had approached Harry in the common room. Ron was not present as he had a detention that night with Snape. He'd managed to back talk his way into another detention the day before.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Harry responded, looking up from his potions essay. Hermione looked around nervously, then sat down in the adjacent armchair facing Harry. Her face wore a serious expression. Harry cocked his head to the side at her demeanor.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Hermione asked carefully. Harry looked surprised at the question.

"No, why?" Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as though she was hesitating to reveal a huge secret.

"There's nothing? Are you sure?" She sounded extremely concerned.

"Yeah..." Harry said slowly. "Why, is there something going on?" Hermione looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry silently laughed to himself at her inability to sneak around.

"Well, Blaise Zabini told me something..." she trailed away as if unsure of how much she believed him.

"Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded slowly. "Since when do you believe anything a Slytherin says? His parents are Death Eaters!" Hermione gave Harry a scathing look.

"Harry, you know you can't judge on that anymore! Just because someone's parents are Death Eaters, doesn't mean they are! I mean, look at Draco, his parents are Death Eaters, but he's on our side...sort of," she amended, "There's nothing wrong with him! Jeez Harry, you should try to be a little more open-minded."

Harry stared at her for a second as she continued to glare at him after her rant. He snapped out of his trance in a second though. He smiled at Hermione and reached over and patted her head.

"That was the right answer, Hermione." Then Harry left the common room, leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake.

OoOoOoO

Draco paced around his room in a bad mood. In the past few days nothing had changed. Draco didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't figure out how he felt or why he felt that way.

Draco huffed moodily and paced around his private room once more. He heard the door creak open and he whipped around. He scowled as he saw Blaise poke his head through the door. Draco turned away from him and sat down on the bed.

Blaise took this as a sign and slid into the room. Draco watched him from his spot on the bed.

"Hey Draco," he greeted him. Draco just rolled his eyes at his intrusion on his private space.

"What do _you_ want, Blaise?" Draco asked scathingly. Blaise rolled his eyes and smiled at Draco.

"Nothing, I was just bored," Blaise told him.

"Well, go be bored somewhere else," Draco drawled maliciously. Blaise shook his head in exasperation and sat down at the end of Draco's bed. Draco sat up and watched Blaise.

"What's going on, Draco?" He asked suddenly. Draco looked slightly taken aback, but came back with an answer quickly.

"Nothing is going on," he said forcefully. Blaise scoffed.

"Right," Blaise said skeptically. Draco's silver eyes narrowed.

"This is all your fault," he said dangerously.

"My fault? What are you talking about?"

"You sent me out looking for that stupid Gryffindor. If you want Finnigan, go get him yourself. I'm not your lackey." Blaise gave him a withering look.

"Okay..."

"You had something to do with Potter, I know it." Blaise looked insulted.

"You must be getting paranoid, Draco." Now it was Draco's turn to be furious.

"I am NOT paranoid!" He asserted.

"Oh, come on Draco, you think I'm trying to set you up with Potter or something, you must be paranoid."

"You're walking on thin ice here, Blaise," Draco warned.

"Whatever, you're the one obsessed with Potter." Draco's eyes flashed with anger.

"I am NOT obsessed!" He nearly yelled. Blaise shrugged in a completely unconvincing manner.

"Well then, what do you think of Potter?" Blaise asked.

"He's annoying, that's what I think," Draco said darkly. Blaise sighed at his lack of cooperation.

"Anything else?" He pushed. He could see Draco hesitating. Draco was having an internal battle. If he could tell anyone, it would be Blaise.

"I don't know...It might be a curse or something. Pansy knows and her 'plan', if you could call it that, failed miserably. What was she thinking anyway? That she could outsmart Potter? It turns out he's a lot smarter than we thought." Blaise nodded, there was no arguing with that.

"Pansy's not the brightest bulb in the box," Blaise said.

"Blaise, you need to stop hanging out with muggles. You're starting to pick up their sayings," Draco admonished him half-heartedly. Blaise just shrugged again. He actually kind of liked muggles. He found them funny and entertaining. Draco shook his head at his friends lack of pureblood pride but didn't push it.

"Yeah, well..." Blaise said in admonition. Draco sighed laboriously. "So you think it's a curse?"

"Not really. I don't understand what's going on. Potter's doing something, that's for sure. All of those occurrences couldn't have been by coincidence." Blaise looked thoughtful as he contemplated what Draco had said.

"Maybe," he said, "but then again, Potter is a very odd person. He might just have some cockamamie scheme in mind." Draco shrugged.

"Who knows how his mind works," he said darkly.

"Who'd want to know?" Blaise amended. Draco looked up at him and chuckled slightly.

"Touché," Draco said.

"So you think it's just some stupid scheme then?" Blaise asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. Draco paused, thinking it over.

"I don't know. It's just so odd. It doesn't make any sense."

"One question then," Blaise started and Draco looked up forebodingly.

"What...?" He asked cautiously.

"What do you _really_ think of Potter?"

"Really?" Draco clarified.

"Really," Blaise repeated firmly.

"He's an ass, but he's also got a nice one. He's incompetent but one of the smartest people I know. He gets in to trouble with his temper but is passionate about everything. There's something about him I can't place. I really don't know what I think of him."

"Hmm," Blaise said thoughtfully. Draco shrugged and lay back down on his bed. Blaise decided he'd worn out his welcome and rose from the bed and slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

He walked down the hall and out into the common room. Pansy watched him through narrowed eyes as he crossed the room and left through the door in the wall.

She retreated back into her room and sat down on her luxurious bed with deep purple satin sheets. She wondered to herself what was going on with Blaise and Draco.

_'Don't tell me he's shagging Blaise now too,_' she thought malevolently to herself. She couldn't stand the thought that Draco had rejected her for two different boys.

Sure her plan had worked, well, sort of. She had yet to find out if Draco had stopped shagging Potter. Surely Potter wouldn't want his friend mad at him. If the other day in Care of Magical Creatures had been any indication, the Weasel was quite upset with his friend.

Of course, over the past few days, Pansy had witnessed them being friendly to each other on several occasions. She was led to believe that perhaps they were not as mad as they once were. However, she had not received any evidence that Potter was still shagging Draco.

Pansy huffed to herself at the thought that her plan had not been successful. Blaise had been quick to point out its apparent failure in the beginning. She scowled at the memory of Blaise and his quick-wittedness.

_'Why doesn't Draco love me? We were supposed to get married and be the wealthiest couple in all of Europe. We were supposed to have the beautiful kids and our affairs on the side, but in the end we were supposed to have stayed together._' Pansy whined to herself since no one else would listen to her.

_'Maybe Blaise is right..._' she thought after a while. _'Maybe I should just give up. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Draco was happy, but he was supposed to be happy with me!'_

Pansy scowled at the thought but knew there was really nothing she could do. She knew Draco was very strong willed, even more so than she was. If he chose a Gryffindor there was little she could do, aside from killing him.

Despite being a Slytherin, Pansy did have some ground rules, and no killing was one of them. She was expected to be a Death Eater, but she had always known that it would be better to stay on the side of the light, for her own protection, as well as others.

Although she had come to the conclusion that there was nothing to be done, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with it.

OoOoOoO

"Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly of her boyfriend. Ron looked over at her. She had dragged him to the library for a little bit of last minute studying. He'd actually allowed her to bring him there, and now that he was here, he'd decided to actually study for once.

The fact that Hermione had just voluntarily interrupted his studying flashed a giant warning signal at him.

"Yeah, Hermione?" He asked lightly, closing the book he'd been trying to read. She folded her hands on the table and leaned in closer as though she was about to interrogate him.

"Is something going on with Harry?" She asked in an unassuming manner, slightly reminiscent of Professor Umbridge.

"Not that I know of, why?" Ron lied smoothly. He had improved significantly in his lying abilities recently. He no longer blushed when asked a question he knew the real answer to.

Hermione paused, giving him a calculating look. Ron gave her a confused look and went back to reading his book, thinking fast.

"Don't you think he's been acting a little odd lately?" She pushed. Ron sighed and looked up from the book again.

"Not really. He seems fine to me," Ron said.

"Hmm..." Hermione said, obviously thinking.

"What?" Ron asked, slightly frustrated now.

"Nothing, it's just..." Hermione trailed away, hesitating.

"Just what?" Ron asked adamantly. Hermione sighed rather loudly as though she was regretting saying anything.

"I just think Harry has been acting a bit odd," she concluded.

"Odd?" Ron repeated, giving her a look clearly indicating she was losing her mind. Hermione caught sight of his face and scowled.

"Yes, _odd_,' she said scathingly. "He's up to something." Ron sighed at his girlfriends suspicions and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh Hermione, if he is, it's not your business, right?" Ron asked. Hermione hesitated, knowing he was right.

"Yes, well, he shouldn't be doing something he oughtent."

"How do you know he is?" Ron asked.

"I don't, I guess," Hermione sighed.

"See," said Ron placatingly, "It might not be anything. Maybe he's just in a weird mood." Hermione bit her lower lip, hesitating to agree.

"I guess..." Ron smiled at her acceptance.

"Good, now will you help me with this? I don't understand."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed and reached over to help.

OoOoOoO

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Ron?" Harry looked over to his friend, sprawled out in an armchair by the fire.

"I think maybe we should go somewhere else," Ron said, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the crowded common room. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow but received no more hints, so he heaved himself out of the fluffy chair and followed Ron up to the boys dormitory.

Once they had reached the empty dorm, Ron turned to Harry who had just entered the room and closed the door.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hermione was asking questions," Ron told him seriously.

"I know," Harry said. Ron looked at him, surprised.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Harry said with a smile.

"But how?" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry smiled warmly at him and patted him on the arm.

"Ron, it's all part of the plan," Harry said, his face splitting into a grin. Ron looked on in confusion.

"Wait, have you been keeping things from me?" Ron asked, his eyes widening in realization. Harry sighed slightly.

"Kind of, but I had to in order for it all to work smoothly."

"You mean you don't trust me?" Ron asked, his temper rising.

"Of course I trust you," Harry said convincingly, but Ron scowled, clearly not believing a word.

"If you trusted me, then _maybe_ you would have told me about the rest of the plan!" Ron exclaimed.

"I _did_ tell you," Harry said, anger growing. "If you didn't listen, that's not my fault!"

"Yeah, right!" Ron said in annoyance.

"Yeah! Right!" Harry exclaimed. Ron was being over-sensitive in his opinion.

"Fine Harry, I thought you were my friend, apparently not." Ron turned to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"Oh Ron!" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"What, Harry?" Ron asked snidely, stopping just before the door.

"Just think about it for two seconds!" Harry exclaimed. Ron stopped, thinking.

"About what?" He asked.

"Why would I keep things from you?" Harry asked him. Ron's eyebrows furrowed, trying to find a reason.

"I don't know..." Ron said slowly.

"See? Don't worry about it. It all has a reason and it'll all work out in the end." '_I hope,'_ Harry added silently. Ron looked uneasy about his explanation but in the end accepted it.

"I guess so, but you _are_ going to tell me eventually, right?" He asked. Harry smiled easily.

"Of course I am, just not yet. There are some loose ends to tie up."

"So what do I tell Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What have you told her?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing really."

"Good," Harry sighed in relief.

"Why does she have to know now?"

"I have a feeling that Pansy is up to something," Harry said, and Ron looked again confused.

"What does Pansy have to do with this?" He asked.

"I'm sure Hermione will want to know what's going on and I'm pretty sure Pansy's realized there's nothing she can do, so together they make the perfect team."

"Huh?"

"Hermione will probably be mad that we kept this from her, so she'll want revenge. It's best just to let her get it out of her system while she can." Ron raised an eyebrow at the amount of knowledge Harry held.

"Wow, sounds like you've got it all planned out."

"Not all, I can't control everything after all."

OoOoOoOoO

"Potter, I have some good news." Harry turned away from the moonlit window to regard the tall figure of Blaise Zabini.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked quietly.

"You're affecting him." Harry smirked slightly.

"Good."

"He's falling."

"Even better."

"He's denying it, but it's there."

_'Thank God.'_

"Excellent."

"Are you going to pick up your end anytime soon?" Blaise asked in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine, but be quick about it Potter." With those last words, Blaise vanished from the dark tower, leaving Harry staring out over the snow covered grounds. The moonlight glided smoothly over the frost covered trees and frozen lake.

Harry watched as a bitter wind whipped through the trees in the forbidden forest. Ice crystals fell and shattered on the frozen grounds. Harry took a deep breath and turned from the window.

"Three feet of ice were not frozen in a day1." Harry then departed from the room, leaving the door open to swing in the bitter cold.

* * *

1. Chinese Proverb: basically, Rome wasn't built in a day.

A/N: a new chap! i just get lazy on this site, but i'll try to post more regularly!


	10. The Many Faces of One Hermione Granger

"Oh god, Harry! Right there, don't stop!" Draco screamed out in ecstasy as Harry slammed in and out of his body. They were both covered in sweat from their activities

Harry thrust harder into Draco, Draco arching up to meet him. Both were panting rather laboriously. With one last thrust, Draco came forcefully. Harry collapsed on the bed next to Draco.

They lay there for a second, then Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck and kissed him softly. Draco turned his head slightly in his direction.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Draco responded lazily, dragging a hand through Harry's sweaty locks.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco replied.

Seconds later, Draco shot upright in his bed. He looked frantically over at the other side to find it empty. He almost gave a sigh of relief, but immediately felt an empty sensation in the pit of his stomach. He stared for a while at the empty side of the bed.

He could have sworn it was real that time. He realized he was panting and sweaty. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Once he was fairly back to normal, he thought back to the dream.

It had been different than all the others. For one, in the other dreams, they had never actually gotten to the sex. Usually Harry would tease Draco then leave him right before. Second, they hardly ever talked in the dreams. Draco didn't understand what had changed.

He didn't enjoy the dreams. They were a constant reminder that he couldn't seem to control himself around Potter. He adamantly denied he had any feelings towards him.

Draco groaned audibly and flopped down on his bed. He pulled the covers tightly around himself and willed himself back to a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoO

Harry also lay awake somewhere in the depths of Gryffindor tower. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his canopy. He wished he could speed up the process, as he was growing tired, but he knew he must keep up with the plan.

Harry rolled over and listened to Neville snore for awhile. The sound was like the low hum of an airplane, constant and never-ceasing.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing there was no more he could do at the moment and fell into a blissful sleep.

OoOoOoO

"Harry, are you paying attention?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Harry jerked back then looked around at Ron.

"What?" He asked. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You were spacing out, mate."

"I was? Oh, sorry," Harry said. It was breakfast and Harry had been thinking about his talk with Blaise.

He now knew more about how Draco was feeling which definitely increased the process. However, he also now had a little more to do. Blaise had not-so-subtly reminded Harry of his promise to help him.

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table where Blaise was eating his meal slowly. Draco was glaring at his plate, apparently angry. Harry forced his eyes back over to the dark-haired Slytherin. He sat for a minute, contemplating the best way to go about it.

He tore his eyes away from the Slytherin table to find Seamus glaring at him. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Seamus?" He asked, wondering why he looked so mad. Seamus just sneered at him and looked away. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Seamus said evasively. Harry cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" He pushed.

"Of course, I'm sure," Seamus said in annoyance.

"Okay..." Harry said in a disbelieving tone. Seamus sighed and turned his glare onto his plate. Harry turned back to his own food, pushing it around his plate, not really interested in eating

Suddnely, Seamus looked up and pulled Harry over to him.

"There's nothing going on with you and Blaise, right?" He asked. Harry pulled back slightly, straightening his sleeve.

"No, why would you think that?" Harry asked, confused. Seamus looked a little guilty now.

"Well, it's just that he's been kind of watching you a lot," Seamus admitted.

"How do you know it's me he's looking at?" Harry asked. Seamus looked as though he was fluctuating on his thoughts.

"I don't know. He just is, I can tell," Seamus said.

"Seamus," Harry started, "Do you like Blaise?" Seamus looked taken aback at the question.

"I...um...yeah," he said.

"Do you think he likes you?" Harry asked probitively.

"I don't know," Seamus said, shrugging. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Seamus," he sighed.

"What? Do you know something I don't?" Seamus asked sarcastically.

"No, what would I know? I don't talk to Slytherins."

"I know," Seamus sighed. "I guess I'm just worried that he doesn't like me."

"Well, Seamus, you _are_ a Gryffindor. Why don't you just go get him?" Harry asked, as though it was the most obvious thing.

"I can't do that!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Be-beca--" Seamus tried to explain, but couldn't manage. "I...it--you--I can't!"

"But why not?" Harry pushed, intent on finding a clear answer. Seamus sighed, a little annoyed at Harry's disability to drop the subject.

"Because what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he does, but not the way I do? Or what if he thinks I'm just a stupid Gryffindor? Would _you_ be able to handle that kind of rejection, Harry?"

Harry paused and Seamus took the advantage to gather his things and leave the Hall. Harry looked up to find Seamus had gone. He shrugged and turned back to his food, but not before his gaze traveled over Blaise, who caught his eye. Harry couldn't quite discern the look in his eye.

He disregarded it for the moment. Hermione looked over at him and saw his eye line connect with Blaise. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. Harry looked over and caught her eye. He raised a questioning eyebrow before turning away.

Soon, breakfast was over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons for their daily dose of Potions. Ron grumbled all the way down, apparently is detention had not gone well the other day. They entered into the room with Snape sneering at them from the front of the class.

"Settle down," he sneered as they rest of the class filed in and took their respective places. Draco swaggered on past Harry to take his place next to Blaise. "You will be working in pairs today. I will choose them. Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Goyle, Finnigan and Zabini, Potter and Malfoy. Get to work!"

The class quickly scattered to their new partners. Harry sighed as he slid in next to Draco. Ron eyed Goyle in disgust as he sat down next to him. Blaise was hard pressed to smother his elation. Seamus didn't look at him, but stared at the desk. Hermione nodded curtly to Pansy, who returned the gesture.

Harry marveled at the fact that Snape could be so oblivious and yet a genius at the same time. Snape instructed them to begin on a new and complicated potion. Harry gathered the ingredients and Draco began adding them. They worked in silence for awhile, until Draco could stand it no longer.

"Potter," he hissed after Snape had passed by, "what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, not following.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He whispered. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why would it matter?" Harry replied. Draco looked insulted by the nature of that question, while really he was wondering the exact same thing.

"God, you're annoying, Potter," he sneered.

"Well, I try," Harry said sarcastically. Draco scoffed and sneered at him.

Over at Hermione's table, the potion was progressing rather nicely. They had reached the stage where they were supposed to let the potion simmer. Hermione and Pansy both sat back on their stools to wait. Hermione found her gaze straying over to where Harry sat.

She sat, contemplating the possible meanings of what Blaise had told her which had, admittedly, been very little. Her eyebrows knitted together as she watched Harry add more ingredients to the potion while Draco looked on, clearly displeased with something.

Pansy sat back on her stool, looking around the room. Her eyes fell upon Hermione next to her. She followed her gaze and her face twisted into an evil smirk.

"Hermione?" She said, drawing her attention away from Harry.

"Yes, Pansy?" Hermione asked, a little confused at her sudden show of friendliness.

"What do you know about Potter?"

"Um, nothing really...why?"

"Do you know what's going on with him?"

"No, do you?" Hermione asked, eager for information.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Pansy said. Hermione turned to her and now gave her her full attention.

"Will you tell me?" Hermione asked cautiously, not wanting to ruin her chance.

"Well that depends," Pansy said.

"On what?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I'll need you to help me with something," Pansy told her. She could see Hermione hesitating to accept.

"Well...I guess I could..." Hermione finally agreed. Pansy's face split into a large smirk as she leaned in to divulge a little information to Hermione.

Meanwhile at the next table, Blaise and Seamus were working diligently on their potion. Blaise would glance over at Seamus every so often, but he had yet to acknowledge his presence. Blaise found this a bit disconcerting.

"Finnigan," he said finally. Seamus looked up at him wondering what he wanted.

"Yeah Bla-Zabini?" He corrected himself quickly. Blaise tried to hide the smirk that had worked its way onto his face. Blaise paused as if contemplating something, and Seamus looked on expectantly.

"Would you...pass me the crushed violets?" Blaise asked, changing direction mid-sentence.

"Uh, sure," Seamus said and passed over said violets. Blaise took them, allowing his finger to brush against Seamus' hand. Seamus immediately stilled and watched as Blaise removed the bowl from his hand and tipped it over the cauldron.

"Finnigan?" Blaise asked, jerking Seamus out of his stare. He looked around at Blaise to see him smirking at him. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"What?" He asked in annoyance. Blaise just continued to smirk and he shrugged.

"Nothing, nothing," he said evasively and turned back to the potion. Seamus have him an odd look before too returning his attention to their bubbling potion.

Harry watched them from afar, satisfied with the outcome so far. Blaise looked over and caught his eye. A raise of an eyebrow told Harry all he needed to know. Harry turned back and was confronted by a glaring Draco.

"What was that?" He asked snidely. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"What was what?" He asked, confused. Draco growled audibly, still glaring at Harry.

"You and Blaise," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Harry told him. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously but fell silent, for now.

The class finally let out and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way gratefully up to the bright entrance hall, a welcome change from the dark, dank potions room. Draco hung back and fell into step with Blaise.

Once they had reached the entrance hall, Draco dragged Blaise off to the side, allowing the rest of the class to pass by. Blaise frowned at Draco and pulled his arm out of his grip.

"What, Draco?" He asked, annoyed. Draco glared at him through his silver eyes.

"What is going on with you and Potter?" He demanded forcefully. Blaise took a moment to roll his eyes. Draco's eyes narrowed at the motion.

"Nothing, Draco. Stop being so paranoid."

"I am NOT paranoid!" Draco yelled.

"Besides, why would I go after Potter when I got my own hot little blond to chase after?" Blaise said suggestively as Seamus walked by with Dean. Blaise's eyes followed Seamus down the hall and around the corner before he returned his attention to Draco.

"Fine, Zabini. Just stop messing with Potter. He's mine!" Draco growled and stomped off in the opposite direction. Blaise smirked to himself as he watched Draco round the corner.

The rest of the day was spent going to lessons and attending meals. Harry found it very boring to just go to class. Nothing of any interest happened at all during the rest of the day.

Harry and Ron lazed about the common room in-between lessons. Hermione hid herself away behind a book, every so often stealing glances over the cover. Harry ignored her not-so-covert looks and instead joined Ron in a game of chess.

Finally it was time for dinner. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall. They took their respective places at the table and began their meal. The meal consisted of Kidney pie and some kind of foreign desert which Hermione was only too eager to explain what it was.

After dinner, they went back to the common room. Hermione excused herself early, saying she wanted to get to the library for some last minute studying. Harry watched as she exited out the portrait whole. Ron didn't seem to notice a thing.

About an hour later, Harry was overcome with an incredible craving for apples. He left Ron in the common room and started down to the kitchens to find a late-night snack. He was about halfway down, somewhere around the 4th floor when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He felt a strange tingling on his head. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. It felt normal, but Harry had an ominous feeling. He quickly pulled out his wand and transfigured a rock into a mirror. He held it up and gasped.

His hair had turned bright pink, complete with tiny pink daisies attached. He stared aghast at his reflection, hoping to god the spell wasn't permanent. He ran another hand through his hair, trying to remove one of the daisies. It refused to move though and held strong.

"Shit," he cursed quietly to himself.

"Who's there?" Came a nervous voice from around the corner.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, surprised. There was no answer. Harry went toward where the sound had come from. He rounded the corner to find Draco. Harry's jaw dropped down immediately as he stared at the sight before him.

Draco was standing, glaring at Harry. His hair was neon green color, standing on all ends, almost as though it had been styled that way. Actually, it slightly resembled grass, not to mention the tiny ladybugs nestled on top of a few of the hairs.

Harry got over his shock quickly and burst into laughter. Draco's only response was to glare at Harry. Harry laughed for several minutes before he managed to pull himself together.

"Ma-malfoy," Harry said, suppressing more laughter and wiping tears from his eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"

Draco scowled and sneered at Harry. "Same thing that happened to you, Daisy-head." Harry stopped laughing and glared at Draco, running another hand through his hair. Draco's eyes were drawn to the hand as it swept through Harry's unruly, now pink, hair.

"I hope it's not permanent," Harry muttered, examining it once more in the mirror. Draco caught sight of the mirror and lunged for it, but Harry held it out of reach.

"Give it to me, Potter," Draco demanded.

"No, it's mine," Harry said simply. Draco growled and moved closer like a lion stalking its prey.

"Give me the fucking mirror," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Or what? You'll give me a grass stain with your hair?" Harry asked sarcastically

In a split-second, Draco launched himself at Harry. Harry was knocked backward and fell to the floor. Draco sat on top of him, glaring down at him.

"Fuck you, Potter," he hissed. Harry struggled to move under Draco's weight but couldn't.

"Get off," Harry said forcefully, using his whole body to push Draco off of him. Draco was caught by surprise and almost dislodged. He held fast though, pushing Harry's wrists to the floor and holding them still.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco from his position on the floor. Draco stared down at him. The usual malice present in the silver eyes had disappeared. It was replaced by an odd gleam Harry couldn't quite place. They sat there staring at each other for a minute.

Harry began to wonder what was going on when Draco leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered shut at the softness of the touch. Draco pulled back and looked down at Harry.

"Draco--?" Harry asked, but Draco didn't reply. His only response was to lean in again and kiss Harry tentatively again. Harry felt Draco's tongue swipe over his lips. Harry allowed Draco to slip the moist tongue in his mouth.

The kiss was different than most they had shared. Draco spent much more time on Harry's mouth than usual. He licked and nibbled at Harry's lower lip, eliciting a groan from the now pink-haired boy. Harry lifted his hands and ran it through Draco's neon green locks. He was surprised to find that it was as soft as ever. He vaguely wondered what people would think tomorrow, but was distracted as Draco moved from his lips to his neck.

Draco nipped his way down Harry's neck, making sure to lick every mark afterwards. Harry shuddered as Draco moved further down his neck, reaching to just above his shoulder, the rest being covered by Harry's tee-shirt.

He lightly bit down on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to gasp in both pain and pleasure. Harry could feel himself growing harder by the second. He groaned when Draco removed his shirt and latched onto one if his nipples, sucking on the hardened bit of flesh.

"God, Draco!" He gasped. Draco continued his exploration down Harry's body, at last reaching the only offending object left on Harry's body, his jeans. Draco dipped his tongue under the rough fabric, teasing Harry. Harry groaned loudly as Draco's teasing tongue continued to torture him.

All of a sudden, Draco stopped abruptly. He raised his head sharply as though listening.

"Wha--?" Harry was cut-off as Draco hastily got off him, staring in the opposite direction of the corridor. Harry sat up on his elbows on the floor, wondering at his sudden stop. Then he heard it, the unmistakeable sound of footsteps, coming this way.

In a flash, Draco was gone. Harry was left in the corridor with a very obvious problem. He stood up quickly and looked for a place to hide. Unfortunately, it was a small corridor with no statues in sight. Harry had no choice but to wait for his fate while willing his hard-on away.

Professor McGonagall rounded the corner, looking stern as usual.

"Potter," she said, surprised.

"Erm, hello Professor," Harry stuttered, blushing slightly and trying to cover his remaining erection.

"What are you doing out?" She asked sternly.

"Um, I was just coming back from the library," Harry lied. McGonagall looked him up and down, noting the pink hair.

"You didn't get into another duel, did you Potter?" She asked suspiciously.

"No," Harry said quickly, running his hand nervously through his hot pink hair.

"Alright then, go straight back to your dormitory. I don't want to find you here again."

"Yes, professor," Harry said, grateful for the escape route. He hurried past McGonagall and down another corridor towards Gryffindor tower. About halfway there, he was a figure standing in the hall in front of him. He slowed down, proceeding cautiously. Once he was close, he realized it was Hermione.

She turned to him, her wand out. Harry eyed it nervously, wondering what she was planning to do. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. He automatically flinched.

"_Finite Incantatum_," she said. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew the mirror. His hair was back to normal. He looked up to see Hermione smirking at him.

"You can thank me later, Harry," she said and turned, leaving him rooted to the floor in a corridor on the fourth floor.


	11. The Many Plans of Harry Potter

After Harry had gotten over his initial shock, he sprinted all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione!" He shouted as he burst through the portrait whole. Several people turned to stare at him as he paused in the entrance, his gaze traveling around the room. He caught sight of Hermione's bushy brown hair whipping around the corner and up the girls staircase.

He immediately made for the stairs. He sprinted to them and jumped up the first three steps. He had taken one more step when there was a loud whistle and the stairs transformed into a giant slide. Harry lost his balance and fell, arms flailing, down the stairs, coming to land at the bottom in a heap.

He scowled at the slide that had appeared and pushed himself to his feet.

"Fucking founders," he cursed to himself.

"Language, Harry!" Hermione called down the stairs. Harry scowled up in the direction her voice had come from.

"Hermione, come down here!" Harry yelled up the stairs. When there was no answer, Harry looked again at the stairs, contemplating what could be done.

"Seamus, come here," he called. Seamus pulled himself out of the armchair he was in and came over to Harry, an interested look on his face.

"What do you need, Harry?" He asked.

"A lift," Harry said with a grin. Seamus gave him a confused look and Harry grinned at him.

"Huh?"

"Use a levitation charm," he told him. A look of comprehension dawned on Seamus' face and he preformed the levitation charm. Harry floated up the staircase until he found the correct dormitory. He stepped off on the landing and pushed open the door slowly.

He was surprised at the decor. He'd expected it to be covered in pink with frilly lace objects scattered around, much like Aunt Petunia's guest room. Instead it looked much the same to Harry's dorm although it seemed to be a bit neater than his and there were piles of books, no doubt Hermione's.

Hermione looked up as he entered and her mouth fell open.

"How did you get in here?" She asked in surprise. Harry shrugged.

"I'm resourceful." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what do you want?" She asked as if he'd interrupted something terribly important.

"I want you to explain!" Harry exclaimed, thinking it had been obvious.

"Explain what?" Hermione asked innocently, turning back to the desk in the room.

"You know what. Don't play with me. I'm not Ron, I actually know what you're doing," Harry said, appealing to her rational side.

Hermione sighed and turned to face Harry, who stood firmly in the middle of the room, staring at her.

"Fine, Harry. I'll explain. Although I don't see why I'm the one who has to explain. I'm not the one who kept a secret from me for two months!"

"Yeah, well..." Harry said with no real explanation to give. Hermione gave him a knowing look and he scowled.

"Yes, anyway, today Pansy told me about your little game, well not all of it since she doesn't know it all, does she?" Harry shook his head no, wondering where she was going. "Right, so I of course figured it out. It was so obvious anyway. Pansy enlisted me to help her in her humiliation of you and Draco. I went along. It's best to indulge her at this point. Don't worry though, I think she'll be satisfied with the result, although I'll have to find a way to explain how the spell didn't stick with you."

Harry unconsciously ran a hand through his hair again, thinking back to the bright pink it had been.

"So there's your explanation Harry. I don't understand why you didn't feel you could tell me." Hermione looked slightly disappointed. Harry sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"I just wasn't ready to tell that many people. Ron doesn't really know it all yet either. He just thinks I want to have some kind of power trip over Draco." Hermione nodded in understanding at her boyfriend's cluelessness.

"Well, that's Ron for you," she agreed. "So then you do love him?"

Harry looked taken aback.

"You know that?" He asked incredulously

"Of course I know that," Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively.

"How?"

"It's kind of obvious. I mean, why else would you go through so much trouble to get Draco to like you?" Harry had to admit that was a very logical way of putting it. He wished Ron could be this perceptive sometimes.

"I guess," Harry muttered. Hermione nodded.

"So who else knows? Besides Ron and Pansy, I mean," Hermione asked. Harry took a deep breath and let it out.

"Just Blaise."

"Blaise? Hmm, I guess that explains a few things," Hermione said.

"He's kind of helping me," Harry admitted.

"Aah," Hermione said as understanding dawned. "You had him tell me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and he's been giving me information on what Draco says."

"How do you think it's going so far?" Hermione asked. Harry paused, thinking over what had happened lately.

"It's going. I'm not really sure. Draco seems to be changing, but I'm not sure if it's for the better."

"What are you going to do if this doesn't work?" Hermione asked seriously. Harry looked up at her, and his expression became worried.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "I just hope it does."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure it does," Hermione said with a smile. Harry laughed at her cheeriness.

"Okay, Hermione," Harry said sarcastically with a grin. Hermione simply grinned back at him.

OoOoOoO

The next day at breakfast Harry came in and sat down as usual. He glanced around for Draco and found that he was not present. Harry wasn't surprised. Hermione had told him that the spell she and Pansy had used could only be taken off by the castor. As Hermione had been the one to cast it, she was less than willing to remove it right away.

After breakfast, Pansy came up behind Hermione and discreetly dragged her away. Hermione reappeared several minutes later, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well, how did it go?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione smirked at him.

"She believed me. I told her I must have done yours wrong or that you found a way to fix it."

"She wasn't suspicious that you might have helped me?" Harry asked, unable to believe that Pansy could be so dense.

"Well, she's not really that intelligent and if you just use enough big words, she thinks you're telling the truth," Hermione told him with a shrug.

"Oh, like with Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, kind of like that." Harry laughed at that and together they went on to lessons.

Harry didn't see Draco all day. He seemed to have holed himself up in his room. The first time Harry saw him that day was at dinner.

He walked into the room, a glare firmly implanted on his face as though daring anyone to say something. All the Slytherins looked as though they were to scared of his reaction to say anything. The other houses were not quite as sympathetic to his condition.

The Ravenclaws were quick to come up with a few choice nicknames that drove Draco to fury and cursed quite a few of them before landing himself in detention with Professor McGonagall. At one point Draco looked over at Harry and caught his eye. He scowled at his lack of pink hair and turned his attention away.

Harry then implored Hermione to remove the spell. She was hesitant at first, still kind of angry at Harry for keeping his secret, but at his pleading gave in. She promised to remove it soon.

OoOoOoO

Over the next few days, Harry found that Draco was avoiding him like the plague. His hair was back to normal now but he was no happier than he had been. Harry would walk into the Great Hall for breakfast and Draco would immediately hang his head and refused to look at him. Harry watched him curiously, not quite understanding.

He cornered Blaise a few days later, intent on finding a reason to the madness.

"Blaise, what the hell is going on with Draco?" He asked. Blaise sighed and wrenched his eyes away from Seamus who'd been passing by at the time.

"He's not exactly being vocal right now," Blaise drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, confused. Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance at the question.

"It means that he's not talking. No one knows what the problem is. He's just been shutting himself up in his room a lot."

"Well, you know what that means, don't you?" Harry asked. Blaise raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, what?"

"You need to find out," Harry said simply as though it was the most obvious thing. Blaise let out a derisive laugh.

"Right, and I'll get my head blown off in the process. Draco doesn't take kindly to people trying to derive his feelings. Besides, you haven't exactly been helping me. Why should I keep doing this?" Blaise asked pointedly.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay? I'll work harder on Seamus." Blaise rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Sure you will," he said and turned and walked away. Harry shook his head and sighed. He retreated back to the safety of Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived in the common room, he saw Seamus sitting in an armchair by the fire talking to Dean. Harry hesitated, then made up his mind and went over to Seamus and Dean.

"Hey, can I join you?" Harry asked, plopping down in the remaining chair.

"Sure," Seamus said. They appeared to be trying to do the potion essay Snape had assigned last class. Harry sat and watched as they toiled through the essay. Eventually Dean threw down his quill in frustration and said he couldn't take it anymore. He packed up his things and left Harry and Seamus alone.

Seamus continued to work in silence for awhile until he too gave up. He set down his quill and lay back in the chair, closing his eyes. Harry sat staring at the fire wondering how to go about his end of the deal.

"Seamus?" Harry asked finally, deciding on a course of action.

"Yeah?" Seamus replied, opening his eyes and turning to Harry.

"You remember what you said about Blaise?"

"Which part?" Seamus asked cautiously.

"When you said you didn't want to try to get him yourself," Harry said.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed slowly, sensing a trap.

"Well, didn't you say a while ago that you had a project? What was that then?" Harry asked. Seamus let out a breath, relieved.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, my project was really just to see if I could get him to notice me. I never really thought past it, and when you asked me the other day I kind of freaked out. I mean, I do like him, it's just that I never thought that he would like me and I never got to the part in my plan to where if he actually wanted to do something. I never thought of it."

"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully. It certainly explained the odd outburst. "Well, what if he does like you?"

"Like I said, I didn't think that far ahead," Seamus told Harry.

"Well, maybe you should," Harry said with a smile. He then got up from the chair and went up to the boy's dormitory, leaving Seamus staring into the fire, deep in thought.

In the dormitory he came upon Ron. He was sitting on his bed, his essay on his lap, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he tried to concentrate. He looked up as Harry entered then went back to the essay. Harry walked over to his bed and rummaged in his trunk.

Ron stared down at his essay, then looked up suddenly as though he'd realized something. He cocked his head to the side and then back. He looked down at his essay once more, then looked up again, this time at Harry. Harry gave him an odd look.

"What?" He asked. Ron didn't respond right away. He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again. Harry waited, wondering what was going on.

"Has anything happened with the plan lately?" Ron asked finally.

"No, why?" Harry asked, a bit confused. Ron shrugged.

"No reason, it's just seemed really quiet lately."

"I guess, but there's nothing to do really."

"Does Pansy know that we know?" Ron asked.

"I think she might," Harry said. Ron paused, thinking. Then his face lit up.

"But she doesn't know that we know that she knows we know!"

"Oh no."

"No, it's perfect!"

"What do you mean perfect? That doesn't even make any sense."

"Sure it does," Ron said excitedly.

"Wait, what are you trying to do? I don't understand," Harry said, trying to clarify. "Are you just bored and want to cause trouble?" Ron shifted guiltily on the bed and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Maybe..." Harry rolled his eyes. They didn't need any more trouble than they already had.

"No, Ron. We can't. We don't need to. If you're bored, go have fun with Hermione or something," Harry told him. Ron sighed laboriously.

"I guess. I just didn't want to do my potions essay." Harry laughed out loud at that and Ron grinned sheepishly.

"That's better," Harry said and picked up his potions essay, heading out to start working on his own.

OoOoOoO

Blaise held his breath as he slowly pushed open the door to Draco's private room in the Slytherin dungeons. Draco had been in an unfathomable mood lately. None of the Slytherins had summoned up the courage to find out what was wrong.

Blaise was not eager to take up the task but he'd made an agreement with Potter and he wasn't one to go back on his word.

"Draco?" He asked cautiously, once he had made it into the room fully without being blown up. Draco didn't respond.

He was lying on his back on the bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Blaise moved carefully into the room, unsure of what to do. He'd never seen Draco in this kind of mood. Usually he would have cursed him by now or at least given a snippy reply.

"Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked slowly, fearing an explosion of sorts from the nature of that question. Draco finally turned his head to acknowledge Blaise. He scowled at him and rolled his eyes before turning his gaze back on the ceiling.

"Do I look okay?" He asked snidely. Blaise breathed a sigh of relief. Now this Draco was one he could handle.

"Not particularly," Blaise responded in an upbeat tone. "Is it because of Potter?"

"Yeah," Draco admitted grudgingly. "Oh, he annoys me so much!" Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"I know the feeling," Blaise muttered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Blaise said quickly. "So what did he do this time?"

"Actually nothing. It's been quiet since the hair stunt, too quiet."

"You think he's planning to do more?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care."

"You don't care? What do you mean?" Blaise pushed.

"I mean, I _really_ don't care. I'm done bothering with him." This alarmed Blaise.

"Done? Really?"

Draco sighed up at the ceiling. He'd been thinking about his situation for many days. He'd come to the conclusion that he did in fact have some kind of feelings for Harry, no matter how hard he denied it. He often fantasized about scenarios involving the two. Not all were sexual either. Many had a certain extent of emotions attached.

He had come to the conclusion that the only way to stop this was to finish with Potter. To not think about, talk to, or be around him anymore was the solution. The last few days had been very difficult. He'd found himself constantly wanting to look at him, to watch him.

He didn't want to be involved with Potter, he couldn't! What would people think? Well, not much really, except that it _was_ Potter. He just didn't know what to do. He kind of wanted to get together with Potter, but he also didn't want to.

"Draco?" Blaise asked, drawing him out of his reflections. Draco sighed again and looked at his friend.

"Alright, Blaise, I'll tell you. But if you say anything to anyone, I will personally cut off your balls and feed them to the Giant Squid," Draco threatened. Blaise was far too used to these kinds of threats to care, but he agreed anyway.

"Okay, Draco," he said. Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position and proceeded to tell Blaise about his suspicions of his feelings and how he didn't know quite what he wanted. When he'd finished, Blaise sat thoughtfully.

"Well?" Draco prodded impatiently.

"Well," Blaise said, startled out of his thoughts, "sounds to me like you're falling for him." Draco scowled at this but Blaise continued. "And I don't think ignoring him will really work. He seems to be quite persistent."

"Unfortunately," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Seems like you'll just have to see what happens," Blaise told him.

"I guess," Draco muttered darkly. Blaise decided his part was done. He got up from the bed where he had been sitting and left through the door. His last glimpse was of Draco sighing rather loudly and lying back down on his bed once again.

Blaise walked confidently out into the common room, ignoring the many first years staring at him and marveling that he had survived Draco's room. He crossed the room and pushed the hidden entrance door open, thinking that he had much to tell Potter that night.

* * *

A/N: PLease read and review!


	12. Drunken Escapades

"Harry, what is going?" Ron demanded Saturday night. Harry looked up from his Potions homework, clearly confused. Hermione's attention was also drawn away from her essay by Ron's outburst.

"Huh?" Harry replied, unsure what Ron was on about. Ron huffed quietly and looked around surreptitiously. He noticed several third year watching them curiously. Instead of answering Harry, he seized his arm and began dragging him up the boys' staircase.

Hermione followed quietly, unsure if Ron wanted to see Harry alone. Either way she would find out what was going on.

Harry wrenched his arm out of Ron's iron grip and scowled at him as he continued up the stairs. He glanced back at the following Hermione. She shrugged and they followed Ron into the dorms.

Once they were all in the dorm, Ron shut the door and turned to face Harry. He seemed surprised that Hermione was present.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, _Ronald_, but I think I have a right to know what's going on." Ron just stared at her, obviously unclear on what to do. He didn't want to offend her anymore or else suffer the consequences later.

"Okay..." In the end he settled for not saying anything more to her. Instead he turned to Harry, who was still clueless as to the situation.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I think the better question is, what are _you _doing?" Ron said harshly. At Harry's blank expression, he huffed and elaborated. "I just heard Pansy talking to Zabini, and she was saying that Malfoy won't talk to anyone in the dorm and that he's like a shut-in."

"So?" Harry asked.

"_So_," Ron said exasperatedly, "Were you trying to like kill him or something?" Harry stared at Ron for half a second before bursting into raucous laughter. Ron stood there scowling at Harry's actions. He turned to Hermione for support and was shocked to see that she was also desperately trying to hold in her laughter as well.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is so funny?" Ron exclaimed. Harry was unable to answer as he was doubled over in laughter. Hermione sobered herself up enough to answer Ron.

"Ron, that's not what Harry was doing," she said placatingly.

"How do you know what he's doing?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione sighed and patted Ron comfortingly on the arm.

"It's okay. I know." He gaped at her, then rounded on Harry.

"You told her? What about the plan?" Ron yelled, his voice jumping an octave or two in his fury. By then Harry had managed to stop laughing. He turned to face Ron seriously.

"I didn't tell her," Harry said. "I told you I wouldn't, that we couldn't."

"So?" Ron asked, not understanding.

"_I_ didn't tell her. Pansy did," Harry said simply. Ron's mouth fell open as he gaped at Harry.

"What?" He squeaked. Hermione felt it was her turn to intervene.

"Don't worry, Ron. Pansy's not part of anything anymore. We don't have to worry about her anymore." Ron continued to stare at Harry.

"But-bu-But-bu--I'm so confused," Ron said, sitting down on the nearest bed and putting his head in his hands. Hermione smiled grimly and went over to sit next to him.

She put a hand on his leg comfortingly and smiled up at Harry. Harry sighed, deciding the time had finally come to let Ron in on the whole plan. He went and sat on the other side of Ron.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you..."

OoOoOoO

"Zabini," Seamus called just as Blaise was about to head down the stairs to the dungeons, leading to the Slytherin common room. He stopped with one foot down the stair and looked back.

Seamus was standing, leaning against a pillar, near the steps in the Entrance Hall. He looked cool and unconcerned. Blaise paused for a second before turning around and retracing his steps. Pansy, with whom he'd been walking, shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust and continued on her way.

"What do you want?" He asked coolly on approaching Seamus. Seamus shifted his weight onto his other foot while still leaning against the pillar.

"Actually, I was just wondering something," he said smoothly, not looking at Blaise, but instead examining his nails. Blaise's eyes flickered to his hand for half a second before moving back up to his face.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face. Seamus turned to face Blaise, his sea-green eyes taking in the chiseled features of the gorgeous Italian.

"What are your intentions with Harry?" Seamus asked seriously. Blaise was taken aback.

"What?" He asked. Seamus sighed in frustration as though Blaise was being difficult.

"Harry, I've seen you watching him, and I want to be sure you're good for him." Blaise couldn't fathom why he was asking these questions. Harry was supposed to have helped him.

"I don't want Potter," Blaise said plainly. Seamus looked unconvinced.

"Sure, you don't," he said in a tone clearly indicating disbelief.

"I don't!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Seamus said slowly. "If you don't want him to know, that's okay, but I really need to know what qualities you look for."

Blaise was simply flabbergasted at the questions. How could this have happened? Ohh, he was going to kill Potter.

"My qualities?" Blaise repeated. Seamus looked on expectantly. "Uh...well, he has to be smart, and gorgeous, of course."

"Of course," Seamus agreed with a smile. Blaise eyed him carefully before continuing.

"Yeah, and not that it's a big deal, but, uh, I tend to favor blondes," Blaise said with the raise of an eyebrow. Seamus gave him an odd look.

"Well, thanks, Zabini. I'll keep that in mind." Then Seamus turned and walked up the stairs to the tower. Blaise watched him go, wondering what the hell had just happened. He figured he had something to discuss with Potter at their next meeting.

Seamus walked up the stairs, trying desperately to keep the giant smile that was threatening to take over his features from blossoming. Blaise's answer had been perfect. Harry's suggestion to look deeper had definitely paid off. Now the only obstacle was getting Blaise.

Seamus decided he would work on that later. He pushed open the portrait hall and walked into a huge row between Ron and Harry. All the other students were frozen in place watching. Harry was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Ron. He looked bored as though the argument was stupid.

Ron was standing 5 feet away, his hands down by his sides, balled into fists. His face was red as though he'd been yelling. Hermione was sitting in the background, working on her essay as though nothing was going on.

"You lied to me!" Ron yelled. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at Ron, seemingly making him even more incensed.

"I did not lie to you," Harry replied snidely. "I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"It's the same thing!" Ron exclaimed. Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

"It is not!" He replied.

"It is too, Harry, and you know it," Ron said, his voice now low and dangerous.

"Right," Harry said sarcastically and turned away. Ron stared at his back, his face growing red again.

"How could you do that, Harry?" He yelled. Harry whipped around, his face angry.

"I didn't do anything...yet," he responded. The last word was caught by Ron and seemed to make him even angrier, if possible.

"That's just it! 'Yet', were you planning on telling me about this?" Ron yelled.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "I was, but _you _aren't exactly the most open-minded person when it comes to him!" Ron looked as though that blow hurt. He visibly recoiled at Harry's words.

"I am open-minded!" Ron said.

"Yeah, right. So why are you so mad right now, then?" Harry asked snidely. Ron spluttered about for a minute but couldn't seem to come up with an answer. "See, that's what I thought," Harry said viciously. Ron came to his senses and found some words immediately.

"Oh, Harry, you are such a hypocrite!"

"Me?" Harry exclaimed in disgust. "What about you? You wanted to know, so I told you, and now you're mad at me!" Ron looked slightly guilty, but he wasn't about to admit he was wrong quite yet.

"Well, I didn't keep a secret from my best friend," he said mutinously. Hermione seemed to have had enough of being quiet. She turned around in her chair to look over the back at the two.

"Ron, it was pretty obvious. It's not like it was that big of a secret. Why did you think he was doing it anyway? You really thought he could be that spiteful over nothing?" Ron turned to his girlfriend and stared at her.

"So you're all against me?" He asked. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"No, Ron. I'm just telling you the truth."

"Right, 'the truth'. How am I supposed to tell what the truth is when both of you have been lying to me?" Ron asked snidely.

"We have not been lying to you!" Harry yelled, having had enough of Ron's incorrect ideas.

"Then what do you call it, Harry?" Ron asked in pretend interest.

"I call it having a best friend who's too absorbed in himself to notice what's going on with his best friend!" Harry exclaimed.

"I do notice!" Ron protested. Harry scoffed at his answer.

"Yeah? Then why is this such a shock to you?" He asked. Before Ron could answer, he pushed past him and out the portrait hole. The contents of the common room stood in shocked silence, watching Ron. Ron stared after Harry, not noticing all the onlookers.

Eventually, everyone went back to their previous activities, now discussing the fight they had just witnessed. No one knew what it had been about. According to a first year, they had come down from the dorm yelling about something or other. The name Malfoy had been mentioned once, but other than that there were no clues as to what the argument had been about.

OoOoOoO

Harry stormed down through the halls, still fuming over his argument with Ron. He couldn't believe that Ron had gone that far. He had NOT lied to him! Simply withholding the truth was not the same thing. He had expected him to react badly, but not this badly.

Harry paced through the corridors, not really noticing where he was going. He found himself in front of the wall that held the room of requirement. He looked at the blank space of wall and had a sudden idea.

i 'I need a place to relax, I need somewhere where I don't have to think, I need a distraction,' /i Harry thought. Immediately after his third turn a door appeared in the stone. Harry pulled it open and found a lavish room complete with a large bed, some bottles of liquor, and a large fireplace. Harry sighed a relieved sigh and entered.

There was another door on the other side of the room. Harry turned around to admire the soft sheets on the bed. He heard the creak of a door and whipped around. He saw Draco emerging from inside the door. From a glimpse, it looked kind of like a bathroom.

Draco looked up and Harry saw that his eyes seemed slightly unfocused. Draco saw Harry and took a step toward him when he stumbled over nothing. Harry watched him curiously.

"Potter," Draco slurred semi-maliciously. Harry watched as Draco moved closer, weaving from side to side.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. "How are you in here?" Draco heaved a sigh and moved closer. Harry watched as he withdrew a large bottle of liquid and took a big gulp.

"There's a door, isn't there?" Draco drawled slowly, as if the words were having trouble getting off his tongue.

"Uh...yeah," Harry agreed slowly. Draco shook his finger at Harry repeatedly as though he couldn't stop the motion.

"See, I knew you were smart," he slurred. Harry watched in amazement as Draco took another swig of the bottle he was carrying. Seeing Harry watching, Draco held it out to him. "Wan' some?"

Harry leaned over and sniffed the bottle. He pulled back quickly, as the smell was so strong.

"What is it?" He asked. Draco wandered over to the bed and flopped down on it in a very un-ceremonious manner, completely un-Malfoyish.

"I dunno, it wasson the table," Draco said, trying to indicate, but his arm seemed too heavy for him and it flopped back down to his side. Harry walked over to the table, noting how Draco's eyes followed his every move. He picked up one of the many bottles and read the label.

"'Dragon Tonic; The most powerful alcoholic beverage known to the wizarding world,'" Harry stopped reading and looked over at Draco, who was lying on his back on the bed watching as he waved his own hand in front of him. He seemed enthralled. Harry turned back to the bottle. "'One sip and your inhibitions go out the window. Perfect for parties...'" Draco's bottle was already half empty.

Harry walked over to the bed and pulled it out of his hand. He let it go easily, now absorbed in the intricate pattern of thread on the bedspread.

"Look, Harry!" He exclaimed, pointing to the bed. Harry moved over closer to look. "The thread changes colors! Here it's blue and then...it changes to green!" Draco seemed positively excited at the change. Harry gave him an odd look.

"That's great, Draco," Harry told him complacently. Draco looked up at him and smiled a genuine smile. Harry couldn't help being captivated by the childish innocence that shown through.

"Here, have some tonic!" Draco said, holding up his hand that had previously been holding the bottle. He looked at it oddly as though wondering where the bottle had gone. "Where'd it go...?" Harry had to restrain himself from laughing. This Draco was just too funny.

Harry held up his hand to show the bottle. Draco's eyes widened in recognition and held out his hand to take it back.

"Oh, no," Harry said, "You've had too much already." Draco's face immediately went into a pout.

"But I want it," he said sadly.

"I thought you wanted me to have it?" Harry asked. Draco paused and looked as though he was thinking hard.

"Oh yeah," he said finally, "But don't drink it all." Harry nodded slowly and held up the bottle. He looked at it closely for a second, then decided that the room wouldn't have given it to him if it hadn't fallen under the qualifications of no thinking and distractions.

He lifted the bottle to his lips, as Draco watched in pure fascination. The amber liquid slid down his throat and Draco watched in raptured amusement. Harry grimaced as the alcohol flowed into his mouth. He put the bottle down on the table next to the bed and looked around.

He expected the room to be spinning or something, while really it was the same as ever. He turned to Draco who was still watching him, though his eyes seemed to be fixed on his mouth.

"Didja like it?" He asked eagerly.

"Um, yeah," Harry agreed. His answer appeared to please Draco. Harry thought that it must take more than one drink to affect him as much as Draco.

Draco crawled backwards onto the bed and Harry watched. He settled himself cross legged at the head of the bed, near the pillow. Harry was still sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering at the effects of the alcohol.

He heard Draco sigh and felt a tugging on his shirt. He was about to turn when he felt hot breath on his ear.

"Are you coming back here or not?" Draco asked, oblivious to the effects he was having on Harry. He had moved forward a little so he was right next to Harry. Harry had to snap himself out of his state of frozenness.

Harry turned to face him and Draco moved back on the bed, pulling Harry by his shirt. Harry climbed up onto the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process. Draco lay down on his back, pulling Harry up over him. Harry stared down at him, unsure of what to do.

His qualms were solved as Draco grabbed the back of his neck and drug him down in to a fiery kiss. Harry quickly took control of the kiss and slid his tongue into the willing blonde's mouth. Draco groaned as Harry's tongue glided over his teeth and tongue. Harry sucked on Draco's lower lip and was rewarded with a deep moan.

His hands traveled under the thin material of Draco's cotton wife-beater. He slid his hands up Draco's sides, reveling in the feel of his smooth, milky skin. Draco's hands were in his hair, continuing the kiss. Draco arched into Harry, allowing for his erection to brush against Harry's.

Harry gasped at the movement. He pulled back slightly to look at Draco. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shining. Draco cocked his head to the side momentarily before Harry swooped down and caught his lips in a surprised kiss.

Harry made quick work of Draco's clothes and soon he was down to his boxers. Draco squirmed under Harry's weight as he rested in between his legs. Harry leaned down and began kissing his neck. Draco groaned loudly. Harry's hands were busy tracing patterns on his Quidditch toned muscles.

"Please, Harry," Draco breathed, unable to stand it much longer. Harry kissed him quickly and sat up to take off his shirt. Draco went with him, but Harry pushed him away.

"Uh uh," he scolded lightly. Draco pouted while his eyes glued themselves to Harry's torso. Once Harry was completely naked, Draco reached up and pulled him back down for another long kiss. Harry pulled out of it eventually and stripped off Draco's last remaining article of clothing.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Draco nodded fervently. Harry bit his lip and slowly inserted a finger. Draco immediately stilled at the intrusion. Harry watched him carefully. He then slid in one more finger. Draco was panting heavily by now.

"Come on," he begged. "Fuck, hurry up, Harry!" Harry smiled slightly and removed his fingers. He looked around and immediately a tube of lube appeared on the bedside table. He grabbed it and coated his now rock hard cock. He whispered a few protection spells then positioned himself at Draco's entrance.

Draco whimpered slightly as Harry pushed himself in. Once he was fully in, Draco wiggled slightly.

"Oh, god, move!" He ordered. Harry began thrusting slowly, building up momentum. Draco's breathing became harsher with each push.

When Harry hit his prostrate, Draco screamed out in ecstasy. Harry continued to thrust, hardly controlling himself.

"Harry, I need to-" Draco said but was cut off with a particularly violent thrust from Harry. His body arched into Harry and Harry felt himself climaxing.

He collapsed as waves of pleasure flowed over his body. He panted into the pillow for a minute. He finally turned on to his side to look at Draco. He was lying on his back, breathing hard. He looked at Harry when he moved and also turned to his side.

He moved closer and kissed Harry softly. They pulled back slowly. Harry watched him carefully. Draco smiled slightly and buried his head in Harry's neck and sighed contentedly.

"Mmm, Harry?" He murmured. Harry ran a hand through his hair, holding Draco to him.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"I think I love you," Draco breathed. Harry perked up immediately.

"What?" He asked. When he got no answer, he said, "Draco?" But Draco had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this one! Drunk Draco was lots of fun, hehe :) please review!


	13. Around the Lake

Harry awoke the next morning rather later than he would have normally. As it was Sunday it wasn't a big deal, but surely someone would notice he hadn't come back to the dorm.

Harry rolled over and sighed. His eyes were still squeezed shut so as not to allow any light to penetrate them. A second after he became aware of his surroundings, he sat up immediately. He was still in the room of requirement. The bottles of alcohol stood unopened on the table.

The half-empty bottle still was sitting on the bedside table. Now, however, it was accompanied by several small empty hangover potion bottles. Harry looked around quickly for Draco and was not surprised to see that he was gone. He had not expected to find him there, but he was nevertheless a little disappointed.

Draco's state of intoxication last night had given way to Harry's hopes of him remaining in the morning. Harry wondered what kind of effect this might have caused.

He sighed again and rolled out of bed, wincing at the cold temperature of the floor. He made his way to the door that had last night been a bathroom. He opened the door to find a large shower and accessories.

After a quick shower, he pulled on his clothes from last night and carefully took leave of the room. He snuck down the corridors and back into Gryffindor tower. He walked casually in the door. One look around told him Ron and Hermione were not present, to his relief.

No one else really noticed his arrival except to whisper behind their hands about the previous night's occurrences. Harry ignored the whispers and went up the staircase to his dorm.

He slid in the door and immediately went to his trunk to search for some new, clean clothes. He picked a pair of dark blue jeans and a red sweater. The weather was getting colder lately and the snowfall was drastically increasing.

Christmas was approaching. Harry had no desire to go with Ron to the Burrow. Hermione was scheduled to go with him, however, the events last night may have altered the plans slightly.

Harry sank down onto his bed, having no inclination to go down and face the common room. He would much rather stay here all day. Unfortunately his stomach would not allow him to stay holed up in his room. He groaned loudly and heaved himself up from the bed.

He went cautiously down the staircase and out the portrait hole. He took shortcuts all the way down to the kitchens. Once there, he tickled the pear and the door automatically swung open.

Dobby greeted him cheerfully and was all too happy to supply him with an assortment of foods. Harry was soon laden with many cakes and cookies, enough to satisfy his hunger.

He left the kitchen with many thanks to Dobby. He walked up to the Entrance Hall. When he reached it, he glanced up the stairs. He paused, contemplating what he wanted to do.

As of yet, he had not met Ron or Hermione that morning. He was not too keen to find Ron and see what was in store. He opted instead to go down and visit Hagrid.

He turned and left through the wooden oak front doors. He walked over the snow covered grounds to where Hagrid's cabin sat on the edge near the forest. Harry raised an arm and knocked on the heavy doors. He waited a minute but got no response.

"Hagrid?" He called through the door. Nothing happened, so Harry walked around and peered into one of the windows. The cabin was dark and Harry was unable to discern anything. He shrugged his shoulders and turned instead to take a walk around the frozen lake.

He was about halfway around when he saw an approaching figure. He couldn't tell who it was from that distance. The person was walking quickly towards him. Harry stopped walking and waited the arrival of the figure.

When the person was close enough, Harry saw that it was Blaise. He waited for him to come to him. Blaise walked up and stopped within a few feet of Harry.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Harry asked, bored. Blaise fixed him with a glare, further confusing Harry.

"What did you do to Seamus?" He asked. Harry was taken aback.

"Nothing...why?" Blaise scowled at him, clearly displeased with his answer.

"He seems to have gotten it in his head that I want you," Blaise said maliciously. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would he think that?" Harry asked incredulously. Blaise gave him a condescending look.

"I don't know," he said exasperatedly. "But you better fix it, Potter."

Harry scoffed. "Me? I didn't do anything. I just told him to look a little deeper."

Blaise paused, thinking. His questions had definitely been odd, and not really related to why he would want Harry. _'Deeper...'_ Blaise thought. Then he realized what Seamus had been doing. He narrowed his eyes and Harry looked on.

"What?" Harry asked. Blaise shook his head in disbelief and laughed slightly.

"I can't believe that. That little sneak. Alright, two can play at that game," Blaise muttered. He turned around and left without so much as a goodbye to Harry. Harry watched him go with growing confusion. He shook his head and decided he'd rather not know.

He continued on his circle around the lake. He stopped every now and then to tear up the remaining pieces of the cakes Dobby had given him and throw them into the tiny holes cracked in the ice by the Giant Squid. He watched as the pieces disappeared beneath the surface.

He was another 3/4 around the lake when he saw Hermione's bushy hair running towards him. He internally groaned, unwilling to answer the questions he knew were coming.

Hermione caught up with him finally. Harry was glad to see that Ron was at least not with her.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked as soon as she reached him. Harry sighed, knowing that would be the first question she'd ask.

"No where," he replied tiredly. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and inspected him closely.

"Ron's worried about you," she said finally, after deciding he was okay.

"Oh really?" Harry asked skeptically. "And why should he be? It's not like he'd notice that kind of thing." Harry then turned around and started walking away from Hermione. Hermione sighed in frustration and walked after him.

"Harry, he was just surprised and a little shocked," Hermione amended. Harry stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Why should he be shocked? Is he really that blind that he couldn't see it? He's the only one that knew the plan anyway! Why would he think I would do this, or go this far?" Harry asked her sincerely. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"You know he doesn't pay enough attention to notice that," at that Harry laughed derisively, but Hermione continued anyway, "But he's your friend, and he i does /i want you to be happy, even if it is Malfoy."

"Yeah, right!" Harry exclaimed. "He hates Draco! He sure didn't seem all that supportive last night."

"You caught him off guard," Hermione defended.

"Right, so why isn't he here apologizing, hmm?" Harry asked sarcastically. Hermione didn't respond immediately, but instead looked down at her shoes.

"Umm, he's embarrassed, I think," she said to her shoes. _'Sure,' _thought Harry disbelievingly.

"Well, he should be. But I'm not gonna forgive him unless he's brave enough to do it himself." Harry turned away from Hermione and left her standing in the snow.

He now made his way up to the castle, having had enough of the outdoors. He pushed open the oak doors and walked inside. He wandered up to Gryffindor tower, but had no real desire to go inside. Instead he turned and took a few secret passageways.

He found himself at the foot of the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. He figured it was a good of place as any to be alone and not be found. He climbed up the length of the stairs and came out on top of the tower where the classes were normally held.

Without the many telescopes, it was actually a very large space. He transfigured a rock wall into a comfortable arm chair and sat down in it. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He opened them minutes later when he felt a cold, wet drop on his face.

It had started to snow. Harry got up and pulled the chair back under the small overhang and sat and watched the small white flakes flutter past. He thought that he could stay like that all day. And indeed he did. He stayed on top of the tower for the remainder of the day.

When it started to get dark, Harry picked himself up from the chair reluctantly. He transfigured it back into a wall and walked down through the castle, intent on getting some dinner. He entered into the Great Hall and went to take his place at the Gryffindor table.

He sat down a ways away from Ron. Ron watched him with apprehension, obviously unsure of how to act or what to say. Harry didn't say a word as he sat down next to Seamus. He pulled a plate towards himself and began piling it with food, not having lunch he was very hungry.

Seamus watched as he began to eat. Ron was still regarding him with an uncertain air. Hermione sat a few seats down from Ron, watching both boys. Harry didn't speak to anyone, just continued eating as though nothing was wrong.

He glanced up at one point and his gaze fell on the Slytherin table. Draco sat eating slowly. He looked to be deep in thought. No one around him was daring to speak to him. His silver eyes traveled over the Gryffindor table, landing on Harry. They locked eyes for a second.

Draco held his gaze for a minute before moving his eyes further down the table. Harry watched him a little while afterward, wondering at the occasion. He glanced over and saw Ron watching him closely. He glared at him momentarily and Ron hastily looked away.

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. It was only half gone, but he was no longer interested in eating it. He pushed away his plate and rose from the table. He walked from the Great Hall, knowing that more than one pair of eyes were on his retreating back.

OoOoOoO

Draco paced around his private room that evening, trying desperately to comprehend what was going on. The whole day had been a blur and little had made sense.

First, he had woken up in bed with Potter, no less! He had instantly panicked. He was careful not to wake him as he slid from the bed. His head had been aching and he'd violently wished for something to ease the pain. Out of no where, several hangover potions had appeared on the table next to the bed.

Draco had drunk them readily and was pleased to find the pounding had dulled. He then had pulled on what remained of his clothes, grimacing at the thought of what they must have done the night before.

Before he had left, he couldn't help admiring how beautiful Harry was when he slept. He kissed Harry softly on the cheek before slipping out and down to the dungeons. A few whispers had followed him through the door into the common room.

Those whispering had been immediately cursed and Draco had gone to his room to sulk and think. He tried in earnest to remember the events of the previous night. He recalled wandering the corridors in vain looking for something to distract him. He'd opened a door on the 7th floor to find just that.

He'd opened a bottle of alcohol without a second glance. After a quarter of the bottle had been consumed, he'd had to use the facilities. Luckily there was a door leading to a nice bathroom. While there he drank another quarter bottle.

He had heard a noise in the main room and had come out to investigate. Potter had been there, looking extremely delicious. Draco remembered offering him something to drink, and then inviting him to bed.

Draco gasped as he started to remember what he had done. He'd allowed Potter to take control. He never did that!

"Oh no," Draco muttered under his breath, silently cursing himself.

Why had he done that? Why, oh, why? He had let very few people top him in his life. It rarely happened, and never more than once.

After he had finally left the room that morning, he'd gone down to breakfast where the Slytherins had stared at him. He was sick of being treated like some side-show attraction just because he wasn't being himself.

When he'd returned to the common room, he'd threatened everyone that if they so much as breathed anything about his recent disposition, they would end up with more than butterflies in their stomachs.

Blaise had appeared a few hours later with a look of pure delight on his handsome face. Draco had wondered about it but was too much involved with his own problems to worry about it.

He'd meditated on the occurrences of the previous night. He didn't understand why he'd slept with Potter again, and willingly! He supposed it must have been the alcohol but couldn't stop the dreadful feeling that it was in some part his fault.

He knew that he was gaining feelings for Harry, but he had preferred to tell himself that it was somehow Potter's manipulations that had caused it all. Draco was unwilling to admit fully that he had real feelings for Harry.

Draco grumbled on sat down on his bed again, trying to figure out what he should do. He was in no hurry to see Harry again.

At dinner he'd caught his eye once. Draco had been trying to understand why he couldn't stop his apparent obsession with Harry. The look in Harry's eyes had been questioning and Draco couldn't answer. He didn't know what to do.

Draco started at the sound of a knock on the door. He told himself to calm down and called whoever it was into his room.

Blaise poked his head in cautiously before coming in fully. He shut the door quietly and turned around to face Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Blaise sighed and sat down in the desk chair. Draco watched as he went.

"Is there any particular reason you came in here, Blaise? Other than to annoy me, of course," Draco asked him. Blaise turned his head towards him, looking as though he hadn't been paying attention.

"Well, Pansy's on the rampage. I think she feels left out," Blaise drawled. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What happened this time?" Draco asked, bored.

"Um, well, you're not talking to anyone, and I really don't want to give her the time of day. I figured here was a good place to seek refuge."

"Sure," Draco agreed sarcastically. Blaise shrugged in response and went back to staring at the desk. Draco watched him curiously for a minute before sighing audibly and lying down on the bed. This drew Blaise's attention. He got up and moved over to sit next to Draco on the bed.

"So what's up with you?" He asked conversationally. Draco lifted his head slightly to look at him.

"Since when did you become a fucking psychiatrist?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Since never, I was just wondering," Blaise said defensively. Draco rolled his eyes again and scowled.

"Nothing is up with me. Everything's fine," Draco said firmly. Blaise eyes him carefully.

"You're sure about that?" He asked. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said forcefully.

"Okay, jeez, I was just asking," Blaise said, giving in.

"Sure, you were," Draco muttered darkly.

"What about Potter?" Blaise asked curiously.

"What about Potter? What is everyone's obsession with Potter? Why is he the only thing people want to talk about? Why? I don't understand! There's nothing special about him. Just because he's good looking and nice and smart and amazing doesn't mean he's so interesting!"

Blaise had to stop and marvel at Draco's words. He chuckled slightly at Draco's naivety. Draco sat up and glared at Blaise. Blaise continued laughing for awhile. He stopped eventually, when faced with Draco's death glare.

"Draco, don't you see?" He asked witheringly. Draco scowled at him.

"What?" He asked in annoyance at Blaise's cryptic nature. Blaise sighed in frustration.

"What you're saying! You're the one who talks about Potter all the time. He's all you talk about! It's not other people, it's you." Draco stared at Blaise and his mouth fell open in anger. He snapped it shut moments later.

"I do not!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do," Blaise repeated, nodding his head. Draco growled audibly and stood up quickly from his bed.

"Get out," he ordered Blaise, pointing at the door. Blaise rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He crossed the room. Just before he slipped out the door, he paused.

"You know it's true," he said in an all-knowing voice. He ducked out the door quickly as a decorative ornament was thrown at him. He heard it shatter behind him as he left down the corridor.

Draco fumed in his room for about a half an hour after Blaise left. He could hardly deny that what Blaise had said wasn't true. Deep down he knew it was. He knew that he was being pulled to Potter.

Draco couldn't stand being inside any longer. He grabbed a heavy cloak and left out the secret doorway to the common room. No one said a word about his leaving, they were all too frightened.

He walked down the corridors of the dungeons and up to the Entrance Hall. He pushed open the wooden oak front doors to the castle and went outside.

It was extremely cold outside. The snow was piled high and Draco had to push his way through. He waded through the snow to the edge of the lake. The windows of the castle illuminated the lake with a low yellowish glow.

Draco breathed in the cold, crisp air and leaned up against the large beech tree situated on the edge of the lake. He stared out at the serene peacefulness of the grounds. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He let it out while pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

He turned sharply as he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone crunching in the snow behind him. He saw an approaching figure. He squinted his eyes through the darkness, trying to make out who it was.

When the figure walked through the light of one of the windows, Draco recognized it immediately.

Harry was walking slowly, complaining silently to himself about best friends who don't seem to care. He was too wrapped up in his own problems to notice Draco standing by the tree. By the time he did look up and see him, he was already only ten feet away.

He stopped suddenly and looked at Draco. Draco stood there and looked right back, not saying anything. He didn't have anything to say. He had no idea what else he might have done the night before so he couldn't be sure what he should do.

"Malfoy," Harry said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing out here?" Draco hesitated, wondering what to say. He soon reverted back to his normal self.

"None of your business, Potty," he sneered. He turned away from Harry to face the lake once more. He didn't hear Harry move at all. After a minute or two he turned back to see Harry standing in the exact same spot he'd been before.

"What are you waiting for? Leave," Draco told him, hoping he would do as requested. Harry didn't respond once more. Draco became impatient. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything," Harry said finally. Draco rolled his eyes, sure that wasn't the truth.

"Well then why are you still here?" Draco asked snidely. He heard Harry sigh.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just thought...never mind."

"Thought what?" Draco asked suspiciously. Harry shook his head and turned to leave. "Thought what?" Draco shouted. Harry turned around quickly.

"Nothing! Jeez, nothing. I was just thinking out loud," Harry said sharply. Draco sneered at him through the darkness.

"Look, Potter," Draco said sternly, "I don't know what this is, or what you're trying to do, but it's getting annoying. I wish you would just stop." Draco said this last part more to himself than Harry. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Draco. He moved closer, closing the distance between themselves.

"I'm not doing anything," Harry said quietly. Draco laughed derisively.

"Sure you're not. You just enjoy messing with me, don't you, Potter?"

Harry's face quirked into a half-smile. He moved closer, licking his lips as he went. Draco's eyes immediately were drawn to his tongue. Harry stepped closer and leaned in so that their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Yes, but that's not what this is," Harry whispered. Draco was too mesmerized by Harry's being so close to pay much attention anymore. Harry moved back a centimeter, then decided better of it and kissed Draco roughly.

Draco was taken by surprise and didn't have anytime to react before Harry pulled away and was gone. Draco was left standing in the snow, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked Drunk Draco, he was fun to write! lol :) I hope you're just as happy with this chap! please review and until next time!


	14. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Harry trudged back towards the school with a smile on his face. He pushed through the snow and went up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

He'd just been out for a night walk, begrudging his "friends". He was upset that Ron didn't even have enough courage to apologize himself, instead sending Hermione to do it for him.

To his surprise, he'd come across Draco standing by the lake. He hadn't noticed him until it was too late to turn back.

A happy chance it had been, an opportunity to give Draco some insight. Maybe he might catch on a little bit. Harry wasn't sure if Draco remembered what he'd said the night before. If he had, he didn't show it.

Harry went up the stairs in the castle towards Gryffindor tower. He paused to look down a corridor and he saw Seamus come out of a room hastily. He was walking quickly but stopped short when he saw Harry.

"Harry," he said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back to the tower, what about you?" Harry asked interestedly. To his astonishment, Seamus didn't deny doing something, instead his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Come and see," he said happily. Harry followed him cautiously down the the classroom he'd been in. Harry looked around when he entered and was at a loss for words.

The room had been transformed and no longer looked like a classroom. The desks were gone and roses covered the remaining surfaces. In the middle of the room was a large bed. Harry thought it was reminiscent of the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, Seamus. I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic," Harry joked. Seamus grinned at him and laughed also.

"I'm not, not really, but I figure Blaise might be a little angry after those odd questions I asked, so I have to find a way to repay him, right?"

"I guess so," Harry said, laughing. "I didn't know you were so good at Transfiguration."

"I just don't try," Seamus said with a shrug.

"You could almost surpass Hermione," Harry told him, then they both laughed.

"Oh, right. I'm sure she'd let that happen," Seamus said, still chuckling. Harry grinned at him and together they left the room. Seamus stopped and locked the door securely before going on.

He then turned to Harry and looked at him carefully.

"So, Harry, what's going on between you and Ron? Did you guys have a fight?"

Harry sighed. "Sort of. I'd forgive him, but he won't come apologize on his own. He's too stubborn."

"Yeah," Seamus agreed, "but he's your best friend, and you can't have him mad at you forever. You'll never get his blessing that way." Harry looked at him sharply.

"Blessing?" He asked. Seamus nodded.

"Yeah, he's never gonna like Malfoy, but he could at least be okay with it."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked in disbelief. Seamus shrugged again.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Harry," he said simply and Harry gaped at him, "If you want my opinion, I think you should stop scheming and just go for it."

Harry stopped walking and stared at Seamus in shock. He couldn't believe that even Seamus had figured it out before Ron.

"Why can't Ron be like you?" Harry asked to no one in particular and Seamus shrugged in response.

"Give him a break, Harry. He's not as smart as you or Hermione. That's why he needs you. Don't be mad at him for too long." They had reached the portrait hole by then. Seamus patted Harry reassuringly on the shoulder and went through the hole.

Harry stayed standing outside the door for several minutes, digesting what Seamus had said. He was only interrupted when the Fat Lady grew tired of waiting.

"Are you coming in or not?" She asked in annoyance. Harry was shaken out of his thoughtful silence and gave the password, then went in.

Seamus was no longer there, Harry supposed he must have gone up to the dormitory. He looked around the common room, taking in the inhabitants.

Hermione was sitting in a corner with Ron. She looked like she was tired. Ron had his head in his hands, resting on his knees. Harry saw Hermione sigh and shake her head.

She looked up at that moment and caught sight of Harry.

_'Oh no!'_ He thought and moved quickly toward the stairs to the boys dorm. He wasn't fast enough though. In a few seconds, Hermione had crossed the room and was standing in front of him, barring the stairs.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Harry asked tiredly. All he wanted was to disappear up the stairs and pull his curtains closed so no one would bother him. Hermione fixed him with a glare and he knew he was in for it this time.

"I want you to forgive Ron! It's not his fault you kept it from him," she said forcefully. Harry's tiredness turned into anger at her words.

"For your information, I kept very little from him, only things he _should_ have been able to guess on his own. And if he wants forgiveness, tell him to ask for it on his own." Harry pushed past Hermione and up the stairs to his dorm.

He heard Hermione sigh on the stairs, but he kept going. He didn't care what she thought anymore. If Ron wanted to be forgiven, he'd have to do it on his own, not ask his girlfriend to be the messenger. 'Don't shoot the messenger' had always been in Harry's mind, but right now he wanted very much to shoot the messenger.

Harry huffed as he entered into the dorms. He changed quickly into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Before he closed his curtains, Seamus appeared out of the bathroom.

"I take it it didn't go well downstairs?" He asked lightly. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just wondered, but you can't hold out forever," Seamus said. Harry sighed audibly and wrenched his hangings shut and put a silencing charm on them so he could hear nothing of the goings on. He fell to sleep almost immediately.

Ron came up to the dorm some time later, fearing Harry might still be awake. He was relieved to see that his curtains were shut. Ron went about preparing for bed. Seamus heard him moving about and pulled back his curtains. Ron's back was to him, rummaging in his trunk.

"Ron," Seamus whispered. Ron jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around.

"God, Seamus, you scared me half to death," Ron said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Seamus said consolingly. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Ron asked cautiously.

"It's about Harry," he said and Ron sighed and sunk down on his bed.

"What about Harry?" He asked sadly, glancing over at his closed curtains.

"Why don't you just apologize? He'd forgive you, I know he would."

Ron sighed again and looked down at his hands. "I know I should, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Seamus asked, confused.

"He really likes Malfoy, for whatever reason, and if they get together, what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Seamus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh? You mean you're afraid he won't be your friend anymore?" Seamus asked.

"No, he just won't be around anymore," Ron said sadly. At that Seamus scoffed and Ron looked up at him.

"Ron," he said in exasperation, "Harry will always be your friend. You were his first friend ever, he wouldn't throw that away for some guy. Trust me, it won't be that bad. Besides, you'll feel better and he'll feel better pursuing a relationship with Malfoy if he knows you're okay with it."

"I don't like Malfoy, but I want Harry to be happy. He's not my first choice for a boyfriend for Harry, but I guess he'll have to do," Ron said, smiling slightly. Seamus grinned at him, then drew the curtains back around his bed.

Ron felt better now and knew what he had to do. He figured tomorrow would be as a good a day as any.

OoOoOoO

Around 1 AM, Harry awoke in the dark. He groped for his watch and held it up. He groaned when he saw the time. He was thirsty so he got up to get a drink of water from the jug near the window sill.

As he looked out the window at the star scattered sky, he had a sudden idea. He crept back to his bed and pulled out his Firebolt from under it. He went back to the window and mounted it then took off into the night.

OoOoOoO

Draco had come back from the lake that night with many thoughts swirling through his head. What had Potter meant when he'd said that he enjoyed messing with him, but that wasn't what he was doing?

Surely that meant something more, right? What was he doing then? Draco couldn't figure it out. He'd suspected for a while that Potter wasn't just playing some stupid game, that he had something else invested in this.

All of Blaise's proddings hadn't been lost on Draco. Whenever he was around, he brought the subject back to Potter. Although as he'd pointed out last time, Draco did talk about him an awful lot.

Draco tried to shake off the feeling that Potter was growing on him and his feelings were getting deeper. He went back into the castle and down to the dungeons. He passed through the common room without a word to anyone and shut himself up in his private room.

Draco decided that his thoughts were best left to the morning and slipped into bed. He fell asleep quickly and into more of the reoccurring dreams of Harry.

Sometime in the middle of the night Draco awoke. He didn't know what time it was but he felt something in the room and sat up. On his window there was a dark figure. Draco squinted through the darkness, trying to discern the figure.

The person got up off the sill and Draco could see the outline of a broom in his hand. The figure came ever closer and Draco saw that it was, in fact, Harry Potter. Draco groaned audibly as Harry moved forward.

"Can't you stop haunting my dreams, Potter?" He asked in despair, lying back down and pulling the covers over his head. Harry smiled to himself and moved closer. He sat down on the edge of Draco's bed and pulled the covers off his head.

Draco sighed and sat up once more. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, as though waiting.

"Well, what have you in store for tonights dream?" He asked impatiently, crossing his arms. Harry laughed slightly and moved forward. To his surprise, Draco readily accepted his kiss.

He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Harry, pulling him closer. Harry was almost in his lap when Draco flipped him over and crawled on top of him.

"So I get to be on top this time?" He asked sarcastically. "Good." Then he kissed Harry's bruisingly, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Harry groaned appreciatively. His hands scrambled down to Draco's sides and pulled at the white wife beater he was wearing.

They parted briefly for Harry to drag it over Draco's head and throw it on the floor. Draco stared at it for a second, contemplating folding it, but Harry pulled him back and into a fiery kiss. Draco forgot all about the shirt.

Draco nibbled on Harry's lower lip, drawing a moan from the raven-haired boy. Draco hands now moved to the light shirt Harry was wearing and stopped kissing him to pull it off him. He admired Harry's body for a second before giving Harry a rough kiss, much as Harry had done only hours before.

He moved from his mouth to his neck and nibbled and sucked on the exposed flesh. Harry writhed underneath him, bringing his erection into contact with Draco's. Draco groaned softly but continued kissing down Harry's body.

He licked and bit Harry's hard nipples. Harry groaned, spurring him on. He came now to Harry's pj pants. They were flannel with little golden snitches flying around them. Draco had to laugh at them. Harry was panting but he looked down at Draco when he stopped.

"What?" He asked. Draco crawled back up his body.

"Snitches? That is just too cute," he said and kissed Harry softly.

"Wait a minute," Harry said, with a grin, "did Draco Malfoy just call something cute?" Draco gave him a withering glance while removing said article.

"It's possible...in a dream," he said. He then removed his own silk boxers. He crawled catlike up his body and ran a finger up Harry's side, sending tremors through his whole body. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, watching Draco's face. Draco kissed him softly then paused before inserting a finger into Harry. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he immediately stilled.

Draco watched him closely then inserted a second finger. He wiggled them around, preparing Harry. Harry whimpered as Draco moved.

Draco then removed the fingers and replaced them with his rock hard cock. Harry quickly murmured a few spells. Then Draco pushed in slowly and Harry gasped.

Once he was fully sheathed in Harry, he began to move slowly, building up momentum.

"Oh god, Draco, faster," Harry pleaded. He arched up to meet Draco thrust for thrust. Draco slammed in harder and faster than before, drawing cries of pleasure from Harry.

Draco could feel himself coming to the climax but wasn't ready for the dream to end. He increased his pace and could feel Harry's building orgasm.

Yelling Draco's name, Harry came forcefully. Draco couldn't control himself much longer and came soon afterward.

He collapsed on Harry and slowly pulled himself out. Harry winced slightly but when he was out, turned to him.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah?" He responded, not wanting the dream to end so soon. He enjoyed this part of the dreams the most.

"How do you feel about me?" Harry asked. Draco paused. Hadn't they covered this in the other dreams?

"You know that," Draco said, turning over and kissing Harry softly. "What about you?"

Harry smiled softly at him. "I wish we could have more, don't you?"

"Sometimes, but this is only a dream," Draco replied.

"Right," Harry muttered, "only a dream. What if this wasn't a dream?"

"I'd probably be cursing you," Draco replied jokingly. "No, seriously, if you actually felt like this, I might be interested." Harry smiled and sat up on the bed. Draco watched him as he gathered his clothes from the floor and slipped them back on.

He walked over to where Draco still sat on the bed and kissed him one last time. Then he went back to the window and picked up his broom he'd propped there. Just before leaving through the window, he turned back to Draco.

"By the way, this wasn't a dream," Harry said with a smile and took off out the window.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry woke refreshed. He stretched and rose from his bed. He looked out the window and smiled as the sun rose over the trees of the forbidden forest.

He turned away at length and changed and got ready for the day. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater. He was the first up so he went down to the common room because it was still too early for breakfast.

Downstairs he chose a seat in his favorite armchair by the fire which had been newly stoked by the house elves for the chilly morning.

How long he sat there, he didn't know but soon more people began appearing and making their way to breakfast. Harry was about to follow them when a call stopped him.

"Harry! Wait!" Harry stopped and turned slowly toward the voice. Ron came hurrying down the stairs looking worried and nervous. Harry sighed and waited for him.

"What Ron?" He asked forebodingly. He could see Ron hesitating and he sighed again.

"Look, Harry," Ron said, "I-I just...I mean, I..." Ron couldn't seem to complete his thought though he tried several times.

"Just what?" Harry asked in annoyance, beginning to get hungry.

"You were right," Ron admitted, hanging his head in defeat.

"About what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"About everything! I should have known. I should have been paying attention. It--I'm sorry," he said finally. "If you really like him, I guess it's okay with me."

Harry stared at him, as though he was sure this was a trick.

"So you're apologizing?" He said slowly.

"Yes," Ron said quietly.

"And you're okay with this; me and him, if it ever happens?" Harry asked searchingly.

"Yeah, sort of," Ron said. He looked up at Harry hopefully. Harry stood there thinking for a minute and Ron began to fear the worst. Then Harry smiled and Ron's heart leapt.

"Thank you, Ron," he said quietly. "I appreciate you coming to me, not sending Hermione again. I forgive you, but that means you can't say anything against him anymore." Harry smiled at him and Ron laughed and was relieved.

"I'll try. So, Harry, what's been going on then? How's the _new_ plan going?"

"Well, I did something last night I'm not sure he was pleased with, but we'll never know until we go to breakfast!" Harry said with a grin.

"In that case, lead on!" Ron shouted and marched out the portrait hole. Harry grinned at his antics and followed him out.

From a corner, Seamus smirked to himself and followed them out the portrait hole.

* * *

A/N: Wow, we're so close to the end and yet so far away... PLease leave some wonderful reviews for me if you would be so kind! I love you all! lol :)


	15. Dirty Little Secret

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall together. Harry looked around quickly for Draco but couldn't find him amongst the many heads at the Slytherin table. Harry wondered where he might be as he took his seat next to Ron.

Hermione looked surprised and shocked as they sat down next to her.

"How...are you...What happened?" She finally managed to ask. Harry smiled at her and let Ron answer the question.

"We're good now," he said cheerfully.

"Good?" Hermione repeated carefully.

"Yup!" Ron said happily. Harry laughed slightly at him but said nothing.

His attention was caught instead by the arrival of Draco. Harry could feel his eyes on him even before he turned around. When he did turn, he found Draco's silver eyes boring into his skin. Draco was glaring at him with as much malice as he could muster.

Harry watched as Draco sat down in his seat next to Blaise. All the time his eyes never left Harry. Harry felt Ron nudge him and he turned to face Ron who looked concerned.

"He looks really mad," Ron said quietly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"What exactly did you do?" Ron asked.

"You remember when I dream-dropped?" Harry said, still looking over at Draco who showed no signs of wavering in his hatred.

"Yeah," Ron said cautiously.

"Well, last night I did it for real, and I told him so. Needless to say, I don't think he was very pleased."

"I wouldn't say so," Ron agreed, watching Draco. Draco had finally looked away from Harry, though Harry was sure he hadn't entirely.

Hermione had been listening in to their conversation and leaned over to whisper to them.

"What do you think he's going to do?" She asked in a worried voice.

"I hope nothing too horrible," Harry said apprehensively.

"I'd be very careful if I were you, Harry," she warned.

"Don't worry, I will be."

Hermione nodded then returned to her breakfast. Ron also seemed satisfied and resumed eating. Harry, however, did not start to eat. Instead, he watched Draco for awhile. Draco appeared to not be eating. He was rather just pushing his food around his plate as though he was restless.

Harry wondered how much trouble he'd caused by revealing it wasn't a dream. Perhaps he'd gone ahead with his plan too soon. Maybe Draco hadn't been ready for the ulterior knowledge.

_'What if I ruined it all?_' Harry thought, worried. '_What if I was too eager and, instead, messed everything up?'_

Harry told himself to calm down and that it couldn't be all bad. He would just have to wait and see what Draco had planned.

Breakfast finished soon enough and the students began to filter into the entrance hall, up towards, or down towards, their dormitories and classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of the Great Hall, talking quietly amongst themselves and were about to go up the stairs to the common room when Harry was shoved backwards against a wall.

Ron and Hermione stopped and turned back to see Harry standing against the wall facing a seething Malfoy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?" He hissed menacingly. Many of the remaining students stopped in their pursuits to watch the fight they knew would come.

"What?" Harry asked. This answer did not seem to satisfy Draco.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, so don't even try to pretend you don't," he growled in a low voice. Ron and Hermione stood in shock, neither moving to help Harry.

"Look, Malfoy, I really don't know what you're on about, so if you don't mind," Harry said, gesturing around at the waiting audience. Harry knew he'd pissed Draco off royally as his eyes flashed with anger.

"What would Potty say if everyone knew his little secret?" Draco asked silkily, slowly advancing on Harry. Harry's eyes widened slightly. He didn't care if people knew, he just didn't want them to know yet, not until the plan was finished.

An interested murmur ran through the crowd at the mention of a secret. Ron and Hermione held their breath, praying Harry knew what to do.

"My secret?" Harry asked, then added in a whisper, "What about your secret?"

Draco stilled for a second and Harry could see him reflecting on the statement. His mask flickered for half a second before it was replaced again with anger.

"Don't fucking toy with me, Potter. I have nothing I'm ashamed of."

"Right," Harry said in a disbelieving tone. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and he moved closer to Harry so the rest of the onlookers could no longer hear.

"Listen up, Potter, I'm fucking tired of this, so why don't you stop stalking me and leave me alone."

"I'm not stalking you," Harry said quietly. Draco scoffed at that.

"Then what do you call showing up in my dorm at one in the morning for a quickie?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Acting off instinct," Harry said.

"Instinct?" Draco repeated incredulously. "And what instinct would that be?"

"Oh, something someone told me," Harry said loftily. By now most of the crowd around them had dissipated, having deemed that there would be no actual fighting. Only Ron, Hermione, and Blaise were left watching.

"What?" Draco asked sharply. "Who told you what?"

Harry leaned in close to Draco's ear and whispered, "Does this sound familiar? 'I think I love you'." Harry backed up and quirked an eyebrow at him before leaving with Ron and Hermione.

Draco was left in the entrance hall, wondering what he talking about. Blaise stood behind him trying to work out what he meant by those words. Nothing they'd ever discussed had contained them.

When Blaise looked up, he found himself alone in the hall. Draco had left and gone back to the Slytherin dungeons to work out what Harry had said. Blaise was about to follow him when a sandy blond head caught his eye.

He turned sharply and saw Seamus leaning casually against a pillar. He looked completely unconcerned. Blaise raised an eyebrow and made his way over to him.

"Finnigan," he said by way of greeting.

"Zabini," Seamus acknowledged.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Seamus looked up at him curiously.

"No reason. So am I good enough for Potter?" Blaise asked innocently. Seamus looked a little surprised at the question. He quickly gathered his thoughts and thought up a response.

"Actually, there's one more test I'd like to subject you to, just to be sure," Seamus said with a small smirk.

"And what would that be?" Blaise asked.

"Well, it's more of a...hands on test," Seamus amended, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in luck then," Blaise said slyly. "I'm very good with my hands."

"I'm sure you are," Seamus muttered to himself. Blaise caught it and tried not to laugh.

"Where does this test take place?" Blaise asked.

"Upstairs, I'll take you there." Seamus grabbed Blaise's hand and led him up the stairs and to a certain room on the 5th floor.

_'What did he mean? Does he know something that I don't? "I think I love you", what was that supposed to mean? Who said it? It sounds vaguely familiar, but then again, Potter always makes things up.'_

Draco paced around his room, wondering at Harry's words. He knew it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The way Harry had said it bothered him too. He'd said it as though it should mean something, as though it was really important. Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out where he'd heard that before.

'I think I love you.'

Draco paused in the middle of the room, thinking hard. He knew those words from somewhere, but where? He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes.

:FLASH:

Draco lay on a luxurious bed, cuddled into Harry's strong arms. Harry was holding him close and stroking his hair softly.

"Mmm, Harry?" Draco murmured.

"Yeah?" Harry asked softly.

"I think I love you," he breathed.

:FLASH:

Draco's eyes shot open, aghast.

_'Holy shit!'_ He thought as it hit him. He raised a hand to his head and rubbed his face as if he was trying to erase the memory.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," he moaned to himself, shaking his head.

How could he have said that? What had possessed him to say something like that? Of course it had been the alcohol. What else would have made him divulge his innermost secret? Draco hit himself in the head as punishment for being so stupid.

No wonder Potter had been so cryptic. He could use that as blackmail for the rest of his life! _'Would he really though?'_ Draco wondered. Maybe Potter wasn't as bad as he seemed.

Draco had to figure out something to do. He couldn't let Potter lord that over him for the rest of his life. Harry knew. That freaked Draco out.

He'd never told anyone that he loved them before, except his parents. He'd never come close to loving someone before. He didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

Draco took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Nothing was happening yet. Everything would be fine, right?

"Bull shit," Draco muttered as that thought entered his mind.

"What is?"

Draco whipped around to stare at the door which he had, mysteriously, forgotten to lock once again. Pansy stood in the doorway, giving Draco a raised eyebrow. Draco sneered at her and turned away.

"I'm not going to leave, so you might as well tell me what Potter did this time," Pansy said coolly. By now she was over the fact that Draco didn't want her. She had guessed that she might as well try to be helpful in some way. She was Draco's friend after all, no matter how much of a Slytherin she was.

"It wasn't something Potter did," Draco said grudgingly, realizing she would never leave unless he gave something.

"Really?" Pansy asked, interested. "Then what, pray tell, did you do, my little Draco?"

Draco turned around and glared at her audacity to ask such a question. Pansy simply raised an eyebrow in challenge. Finally, Draco growled and answered the question.

"I was drunk and said something I shouldn't have," he said, annoyed.

"Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy did something wrong?" Pansy asked in mock shock, making fun of his tragedy. The least she could do was tease him at a time like this.

"Shut up, Pansy," he growled. Pansy walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. He glared at her then looked away.

"Draco," she said seriously and he turned to her, surprised. "Get over yourself. If you like Potter, stop acting like a stupid little first year and go get him!"

Draco stared open-mouthed at her as she moved away from him. That was the last thing he had ever expected to hear come out of her mouth. Pansy shrugged at him from the other side of the room, looking at some papers on the desk disinterestedly.

"What happened to you?" Draco eventually managed to ask, after getting over his initial shock. Pansy looked at him, as though measuring him.

"Nothing's happened to me. Maybe we should ask you that question," she said simply.

"Me!" Draco exclaimed. "I haven't changed."

"Oh, please," Pansy scoffed and Draco scowled. "You're obsessed with Potter, and," she added as he tried to interrupt, "don't try to deny it. And it's more than just an 'I hate him and want to curse him' kind of obsession."

Unfortunately, Draco couldn't deny those claims, no matter how much he wished them to be untrue. He knew Pansy had a point. Although he'd heard all this before from Blaise, he now took it more seriously. Something about hearing it from Pansy hit home.

"Fine, if I admit you're right, will you go away?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Nope," Pansy replied, sitting down on the bed. "I want to know what you're going to do about it."

"Do about it?" Draco repeated.

He didn't know what he was going to do about it. He didn't _want_ to do anything about it! He was perfectly content to let everything stay as it was. Just because Potter knew his true feelings didn't mean he had to _do_ anything.

Pansy watched him as he was thinking all these thoughts. She knew he was contemplating his actions and if anything was to be done.

"Draco, you have to do something," Pansy pressed.

"And what, exactly, would you have me do?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pansy asked.

"No, it isn't, so enlighten me," Draco sneered. He was getting tired of her cryptic answers. All in all, the day had not gone very well, and it wasn't even noon yet!

"Tell him how you feel," Pansy said, enunciating each word as though Draco was a little slow.

"Right, like it's so easy," Draco scoffed.

"It is. You're just too stubborn to do it!" Pansy said forcefully.

"So what if I do, then what? Huh, Pansy? What if he's only doing this to make an ass out of me? How do you know this isn't some elaborate plot to make me look stupid? How can you be sure, do you have any proof?" Draco ranted

"Would it be a ploy if Blaise was in on it?" Pansy asked. Draco was about to say something, but stopped and gaped at her.

"What?" He yelled. "Blaise is in on it?"

"Of course, you didn't think Potter could do this alone, did you?"

"Fuck! What did...how did...Since when are you so smart?" Draco asked, unable to find the right question. Pansy smiled smugly.

"Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm dumb," she said. "And Potter really isn't as stealthy as he thinks. Neither is Blaise for that matter."

"So they're all in on it?" Draco muttered to himself. "I could kill them!"

"But you won't," Pansy said. "They did it all for you after all."

"All for me, huh? So making a fool of me was for my own good, was it? Forcing me to have dreams about him every night was for me, eh? I don't see how this was for my benefit," Draco huffed moodily. Pansy rolled her eyes at him from her place on the bed.

"Draco, you're looking at the smaller picture here. Besides humiliation, why do you think Potter would go through so much trouble?" Pansy smiled at Draco. It was a sad and yet pitying smile. With that said, she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

As she reached it, she turned and looked at Draco.

"Think about it," she said quietly, then slipped out the door.

* * *

A/N:Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! Please tell me what you think and review!


	16. The Beginning of the End

"Do you think it was a bad idea? Maybe I shouldn't have done it. What if I ruined everything? And Blaise isn't going to help me anymore; he's got Seamus to keep him busy. What do you think he's doing?"

Harry was pacing around the boys dormitory second guessing all his actions while Ron and Hermione sat on the bed watching him go. When they were sure Harry was going to say no more, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, relax. Just because we haven't seen him since this morning doesn't necessarily mean that he's cooking up some plot to get you."

"Yeah..." Harry agreed hesitantly. It was true that Draco hadn't been seen by anyone since their fight that morning. He hadn't come to any of his classes or any meals either.

Harry had gone over the fight repeatedly in his head, trying to pick out what he maybe shouldn't have said. Draco hadn't seemed to understand when he'd given him the cryptic message. In fact, he'd looked confused. Harry didn't suppose that even Blaise could help Draco with that one as he'd never actually told Blaise about the drunken night.

"Harry," Ron said. "What are you going to do?"

At that question, Harry stopped and turned to Ron.

"What am I going to do?" He repeated incredulously. "I can't do anything now! Don't you see what I did? It's all up to him now. I don't have any control left!"

Ron looked taken aback at the sudden outburst. He hadn't expected that.

"Oh, okay," he said quietly. Then Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Ron, I'm just a little worried."

"That's okay, mate. What do we do then?"

"There's nothing we can do. Draco's the only one who can decide. I thought he was ready, but maybe I was wrong..."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione scoffed and he turned to her. "Don't second guess yourself. You were right to do what you did when you did it. You've done all you can. It's time to give up the reigns and let Draco make a decision.

"Maybe," Harry agreed.

"I think you need to have a good night's rest," Hermione said. "Try not to think about this anymore."

"Like it's so easy," Harry said sarcastically. Hermione gave him a withering look.

"Just do it, trust me."

"Fine," Harry sighed. Hermione nodded, satisfied. She got up from the bed, said goodnight to Ron, then left the room.

Harry and Ron got ready for bed in silence. Harry's head was too full of thoughts and worries about his current situation with Draco. He knew there was nothing more to do. At this point he'd just have to let the chips fall where they may.

Harry crawled into bed and pulled his hangings shut around him, willing himself to sleep.

Draco agonized over his decision for hours that day. He refused to go to anymore classes. He had stayed in his room the entire time, making sure to lock it well this time.

He lay on his bed going over what Pansy had said, coupled with all the things Blaise had told him before. Know that he knew that Blaise had been in on the scheme things made a bit more sense.

The fact that Blaise had known all along and had been helping Harry had infuriated Draco at first. He couldn't believe that someone he'd counted as a good friend had been working with his worst enemy.

After a while, Pansy's words came back to him, "They did this all for you."

_'Right,_' Draco thought derisively. _'All for me._'

Draco did admit that over the past few weeks and months, Potter had definitely grown on him. He had kind of looked forward to their trysts. He definitely enjoyed them.

Draco growled to himself and rolled over on his stomach. He knew he had to do something, as Pansy had not so subtly pointed out. The decision was in his hands.

But what to do was the problem. Should he just declare his feelings in front of everyone?

_'No, that won't do.'_

Maybe he could plan something a little more private...

_'Too much work.'_

Well, he had to do something! Draco sighed into his pillow and groaned. He didn't like this at all. He had never been good at expressing feelings, choosing instead to suppress them.

He knew that it would take something big, something elaborate, something new, in order to get this right. If he really wanted to tell Harry how he felt, he would have to do it well and do it soon.

Draco sat up on his bed, looking across the room to where his desk sat. He got up and moved over to it. Then he picked up his quill and began to draw up his plans.

The next morning, Harry woke up. The nights sleep had done nothing to calm his nerves. He'd lain awake for many hours, trying and failing to make sense of it all. He didn't know what Draco had in mind and it was very disconcerting.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as he came down the stairs that morning. He only sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Does it look like I did?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione frowned at his attitude.

"Don't get mad at me. You brought this on yourself."

"I know, I know. It's all my fault! Maybe I shouldn't have started any of this." Harry huffed and, instead of waiting for her and Ron, went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and Hermione watched him leave then exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Do you think he knows how obsessed he is?"

"Probably not."

Harry stormed moodily into the Great Hall, not noticing the many eyes that followed his progress. He sat down huffily at the Gryffindor table, staring at the table. He looked up when Ron and Hermione joined him a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, guys," he apologized when they had taken their seats. "It's not your fault. This is all just really hard."

"Good thing it's not up to you then, right?" Ron asked in an upbeat voice. Harry gave him a quizzical look and Ron shrugged. He sighed and shook his head. For the first time that day, he looked over at the Slytherin table.

Draco wasn't there. Harry thought that was odd. He searched throughout the Great Hall but there was no sign of him. Blaise and Pansy were sitting at the Slytherin table, but neither were glancing at Harry.

Harry frowned as he came to the conclusion that he wasn't anywhere. Harry wondered where on earth he could be. He didn't show up throughout the entire meal.

Eventually, they were forced to go to class. Harry picked himself up reluctantly and followed Ron and Hermione out of the hall. They walked slowly up the stairs to their Charms classroom.

Harry walked behind Hermione and Ron, staring morosely at the floor. Ron and Hermione glanced back occasionally, wondering at his behavior.

They were almost to the classroom when Harry was shoved sideways and into an empty classroom. Harry heard the lock click shut behind him and looked all around the room

Outside, Ron and Hermione looked around for Harry. They hadn't been looking and then the next second, he was gone.

"Harry?" They called, wandering around the hall. They tried one of the doors, but it was locked. Eventually, they had to give up and leave for class. They hoped Harry would be okay.

Inside, Harry was pushed roughly against the wall and pinned to it. He wasn't given a chance to say anything. A rough, hot tongue plundered his mouth. Harry gasped for breath as the tongue gave him a slight reprieve.

It wasn't much of a rest as his mouth was again attacked. Harry moaned as his attacker pushed closer and he could feel a large erection pressing into his thigh. He knew who it was, who it had to be.

Draco had seen Harry walking with the rest of his trio and taken his advantage. He'd grabbed Harry and dragged him, unseen, into the classroom directly across the hall. He'd immediately locked and silenced the room, lest the Weasel and Granger try to get in.

Before Harry had a chance to do anything, he'd taken his mouth in a rough kiss. He smirked to himself as Harry moaned. Draco felt himself growing harder by the second. It had been far too long.

Draco moved down to suck on Harry's neck. Harry head rolled back and his eyes closed as Draco's tongue slid down his throat with ease. Draco nipped Harry's neck, causing him to groan. Harry moved his body so that their erections rubbed together.

Draco kissed his way up Harry's neck and tugged erotically on his ear. Harry moaned loudly, urging him on. Draco pulled away and Harry looked at him, panting.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because I want to," Draco replied.

"That is not an answer," Harry said softly. Draco sighed and looked at Harry.

"Just enjoy it, Potter," he murmured in his ear. "Don't think."

Harry shivered as Draco's hot breath washed over his ear. He knew he shouldn't allow Draco to control him like this. It was exactly what Harry had done to him.

"But..." Harry started but never finished.

Draco ran his hand into Harry's hair, pulling his head back. He nipped at Harry's throat, drawing a low moan from him. He ran his tongue up Harry's neck, coming to his ear. He sucked the lobe into his ear and Harry gasped.

His other hand was slowly working its way down his body. It slipped under his t-shirt and Harry writhed under Draco's touch. Draco ran his hand over Harry's washboard stomach, reveling in the Quidditch toned muscles.

He let go of Harry's earlobe and nipped his jaw. Harry was breathing hard by now and was becoming painfully hard. Draco's hand moved lower and Harry felt it fiddling with his belt. He heard a clunk and knew Draco had gotten it undone.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when he felt Draco's firm hand wrap tightly around his already leaking cock. Draco gave a few short strokes before removing his hand. Harry gave him a questioning look but understood when Draco quickly removed his own clothes.

Harry removed his trousers also and Draco smirked in satisfaction. Draco grabbed his wand and preformed a lubrication and protection spell. He kissed Harry roughly before inserting a finger into him.

Harry groaned and wiggled on Draco's finger. Draco just smirked and added a second finger.

"God, come on, Draco," Harry pleaded, his eyes shut tightly.

"Patience," Draco murmered, clearly enjoying Harry's begging.

"No, no patience! Just fucking do it!" Harry demanded. Draco rolled his eyes but, for once, decided to comply.

Draco removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He pushed slowly into Harry's body, gauging the reaction. Harry's breath stopped for a second when Draco had pushed all the way in. It started again and Draco relaxed.

He moved slowly at first, gaining momentum. Soon he was slamming roughly into Harry's body. Harry arched up to meet him, nearly driving him over the edge.

"Oh god, Harry," he gasped as Harry gave a particularly violent lurch that nearly caused him to cum.

Harry barely registered the use of his first name. He was so close to completion that he wasn't thinking straight.

"Faster, Draco, please," he whimpered. Draco obliged him and slammed harder and faster than ever.

Screaming Draco's name, Harry came fast and hard. He rode his climax to it's end, not even noticing when Draco came. He stood weakly against the wall, panting for breath. Draco pulled out of him slowly and leaned back against the wall, also breathing hard.

"What-What was that?" Harry asked once he had almost gotten his breathing under control.

"Well if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," Draco said simply. Harry laughed slightly and turned to look at him, but Draco was already changing back into his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Going to class, Potter," Draco said as though it was obvious.

"Well, yeah, but why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it."

"That's not a real reason."

"Sure it is. That's why you went after me, isn't it?" Draco looked at Harry expectantly and when he said nothing, turned to leave.

"That's not true," Harry said quietly and Draco turned around.

"Yes, it is," Draco said simply. "You got what you wanted, right?"

Draco turned then and left Harry alone in the room. Harry watched the door close and leaned back against the wall.

"Not really," he murmured to himself.

"Not really."

Draco heard the words as he stood against the door listening. He smiled to himself. He walked off in the opposite direction towards the Slytherin dorms, satisfied with his information.

So Pansy and Blaise had been right. He hated to admit that, but it was true. At least he knew it for sure. Now he just had to figure out when.

Harry walked slowly into the Charms classroom and muttered an apology to Professor Flitwick. He took his seat next to Ron and Hermione, who looked at him inquiringly. Once Flitwick had turned his attention elsewhere, they leaned over to him.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Draco happened," Harry muttered. Ron looked confused.

"Huh?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Someone decided a morning snack was in order."

"Okay, ew," Ron said. "I don't need to hear that."

Harry just ignored him. "I actually don't really understand what happened."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, anxious.

"It felt different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, like something changed or something. I don't know, I can't explain it."

"That's odd," Hermione agreed. Ron just looked confused on the whole issue.

"What changed?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling he's planning something."

"Yeah, but what is the question," Ron muttered darkly. Just because Harry liked him didn't mean Ron had to trust him.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin it?" Harry asked, worried. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You used your judgment. That's all you could do."

"Maybe, but somehow, I doubt Draco sees it that way."

"The best thing you can do is wait."

"I hate waiting."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm leaving for a week, Spring Break! Please leave some nice reviews for my return!


	17. The End of All Things

A/N: It's FINISHED! WOohoO! more notes below :-)

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said calmly, placing some bacon and eggs on Harry's plate. It was the next morning and Harry hadn't seen Draco all yesterday.

Harry paid her no attention but was instead watching the door to the Great Hall closely.

"No, I don't like not knowing what's going on," Harry replied. Hermione just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Harry sighed and tore his eyes away from the door, placing his attention on his plate. He knew it wouldn't do any good to worry about what Draco may or may not be planning.

At that moment, Harry snapped his head up as the door to the Great Hall opened and Draco strutted in. Harry watched as Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise. He didn't so much as glance at Harry or even in his general direction.

Harry didn't know what that meant exactly. He kept watching Draco, hoping for some sign of recognition but none came. Harry frowned and looked down at his plate. Ron, who had also been watching Draco, leaned over.

"What is he doing?" He asked.

"I don't know," Harry muttered.

Draco sat next to Blaise, willing himself not to look over at Harry. He had known from the second he walked in the door that the raven-haired Gryffindor's eyes had been on him. It was all he could do not to succumb to the urge to sneak a glance at him.

Instead, he forced himself to talk to Blaise, to distract himself.

"Well?" Draco asked dubiously and Blaise turned to him. "Did you get Finnigan yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Blaise replied with a smirk.

"And was it worth it?" Draco asked him. Blaise paused for a second, seeing Draco's eyes wander to the side for a minute.

"Pain for pleasure after all," Blaise said cheerfully.

"I suppose," Draco murmured, more to himself than Blaise. Blaise didn't say anything in response, just laughed quietly to himself.

When breakfast was finished, the 7th year Slytherins went off to potions. The Gryffindors followed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked quietly down the the dugeons. Harry was too preoccupied to say much. Draco's act of ignoring him was starting to bother him.

Snape ushered them all inside while giving his trademark sneer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat off to the side. Draco sauntered past them, choosing to sit with Pansy as Blaise had taken up with Seamus.

Harry gave him an odd look before turning around in his seat to try to pay attention to Snape's lecture. About halfway through the lesson, Hermione had gone to get more ingredients and Ron was bent over his textbook, trying to make out the next step, when Draco got up from his seat and moved to ask Snape something.

He asked him whatever it was and was on his way back when Harry stood up from his seat. Draco wasn't looking and almost walked right into him. He caught himself just in time and only hit Harry's shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he growled as he pushed past him. Harry scowled at him as he moved away. Harry then sat back down and Ron looked at him imploringly.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back. "I think--"

"Potter," he was interrupted by Snape. "Perhaps you find my class gives ample time to discuss the your insignificant life. I disagree. 50 points for that."

Harry glared at Snape as he moved away, cloak billowing out behind him. Hermione arrived back at the table at that moment.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry muttered, turning his attention back to the potion at hand. Hermione looked at Ron who shrugged and together they went back to their assignment.

The class finally ended. By the time it was over, Harry was not in a very good mood. He'd lost another 20 points for doing absolutely nothing. He stalked moodily from the classroom with Ron and Hermione trailing after.

"Fucking Snape!" Harry cursed on his way up the stairs. "I still don't understand why he hates me so much!"

He continued ranting in this fashion all the way up to the common room. It wasn't until reaching the portrait hole that he realized Ron and Hermione were no longer present. He guessed they probably didn't want to hear all this again and had left.

Harry gave the password to the fat lady and entered into the common room. He plunked himself down in an armchair and stared moodily at the crackling fire. The day had been awful so far. He knew he shouldn't have told Draco so soon. He'd ruined everything.

Harry sat back in the chair, wishing he had something to make him feel better. Then he remembered that he had a chocolate frog in his pocket. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a wrapped frog and a small folded piece of parchment.

He set the frog on the table and examined the parchment. It wasn't his, that was for sure. He carefully unfolded it, wondering what it was and how it got in his pocket.

_Tonight, RoR, 10 pm, don't be late._

_-D_

Harry contemplated the note, knowing it was from Draco. His heart leapt at the thought that he wanted to meet him. He wondered what Draco could have in store.

He was still thinking about possible situations that he might find himself in that night when Ron and Hermione came in. They saw Harry and came cautiously over to him. He smiled happily at them as they sat down and they exchanged a curious glance.

"Uh, Harry?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry responded cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, you just weren't very happy a while ago. What's with the sudden change?"

To his surprise, Harry's grin widened as he passed Ron and Hermione Draco's note. Hermione scanned through it quickly and looked up at Harry.

"And you're going to go?" She asked.

"Of course I'm going to go. Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked, taking back the note. Hermione shrugged and didn't say anything else. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, hoping the day would pass by more quickly now.

OoOoOoO

"Hey Blaise," Seamus said, rolling over in the bed.

"Hmm?" Blaise responded softly, dragging a hand through Seamus' blond locks. He pulled Seamus in slowly and kissed him softly.

"Do you think Malfoy will ever admit his feelings?"

Blaise looked taken aback.

"His feelings? How do you know?"

"I know lots of things," Seamus shrugged and Blaise continued to look stunned.

"Okay," Blaise said slowly. "Well, it's doubtful that he'll ever do anything."

"Why?" Seamus asked.

Blaise paused, then shifted on the bed so that he was on top of Seamus. He allowed his body to rest on Seamus, rubbing his growing erection into Seamus. Seamus groaned appreciatively and moved, causing more pleasurable friction.

Blaise looked down at Seamus and licked his lips, loving the way Seamus' eyes followed his tongue's every move. He moved down slowly and kissed Seamus quickly. Seamus slid his hands around Blaise's neck to prevent him from moving too much.

"Draco is stubborn," Blaise said, looking down at Seamus and finally answering his question. "He never admits he's wrong and would die before admitting that he cared about someone."

"But," Seamus said, puzzled, "Doesn't he love Harry? Wouldn't it be better to give in and be happy rather than hold out and be miserable?"

"Try telling that to him," Blaise said sincerely. Seamus smiled and kissed Blaise once more.

"We could use ourselves as an example," Seamus said with a mischievous smile. Blaise chuckled slightly and shifted once more, reminding him that they were both growing harder by the second.

"I really don't think that would help anything," Blaise said.

"Hmm," said Seamus thoughtfully, "Then I guess we'll just have to take advantage."

Blaise grinned possesively at him and took his mouth in a rough kiss.

OoOoOoO

At quarter to ten that evening, Harry nervously made his way to the hallway containing the Room of Requirement. He'd spent the afternoon trying to remain calm. He wasn't usually this nervous, but he had no idea what Draco had in store for him this time.

Harry approached the wall that held the hidden door to the room and carefully opened the door that appeared there for him. He pushed it open slowly and went inside.

He looked around wonderingly. The room was lit with the soft glow of manylow lamps. There was only one piece of furniture, a silvery-blue couch sitting in the middle of the room facing a blazing fire. The flames jumped and leapt as the breeze from the open door swept through.

A small table sat to the left of the couch. On it was a small lamp. There were several pillows scattered around the room, making it appear comfortable. Unfortunately for Harry, he was too nervous to be in any way comfortable.

Harry moved farther into the room and the door swung shut, clicking rather loudly behind him. He glanced around, looking for Draco but didn't see him anywhere. He was finding this all just a little creepy.

He turned around to leave but found that the door was no longer there.

"Oh, shit," he cursed.

"Language, Potter." A voice reprimanded him from the shadows. Harry whipped around, staring in the direction the voice had come from. Draco suddenly appeared sitting on the couch. Harry was taken aback and Draco chuckled softly.

"You're not the only one with an invisibility cloak, Potter," Draco drawled, letting a silvery material fall to the floor where it folded as if in a puddle.

"Why am I here, Malfoy?" Harry asked him. Draco smirked slightly and stood up from the couch.

"You came," he replied simply.

"You know what I mean," Harry said more forcefully. Draco walked closer to Harry, circling around him and drawing ever closer.

"I think you know why you're here," he whispered silkily. Harry stood absolutely still as Draco moved up behind him. He could almost feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Malfoy, please just tell me what you're doing," Harry said, growing tired.

"What? You get to play your games for months and I don't, the one chance I have?" Draco asked in mock hurt. Harry sighed, knowing he had a point.

"Okay," Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Good," Draco said. "Now, Potter, tell me why."

Harry didn't respond for a minute. He was contemplating what to tell him. He knew a lot already, Harry was sure. Draco waited impatiently, and when Harry showed no signs of answering, he slid a hand onto Harry's hip and leaned in closer to his neck.

"Now, Potter," he said in a low voice. His hot breath washed over the back of Harry's neck.

"You already know, don't you?" Harry asked, knowing he was playing with fire.

"I have an idea, but I want to hear you say it," Draco whispered against Harry's ear.

"Say what?" Harry prodded further. He heard Draco sigh in impatience.

"Three little words. Or four, depending on if you're drunk or not," Draco told him. Harry couldn't help smiling slightly.

"And if I do, then what?"

"Then your fate will be decided."

Draco then moved away from Harry and went to sit on the couch. He sat down and looked up at Harry expectantly. Harry remained where he was, trying to decide if it was a trap or not.

He stood for so long lost in his own reflections that Draco sighed and shook his head, knowing he was no longer paying attention.

"Harry," he said sharply. Harry jerked out of his thoughts. It took him a second to realize Draco had used his first name. He took a deep breath and went to sit next to Draco on the couch.

"Draco, I've done a lot of things in the past few months," Harry said and Draco scoffed in agreement. "And I hope you know what it was all for."

"Well, Pansy says me," Draco said.

"Pansy actually got something right for once," Harry agreed and Draco laughed.

"So you schemed your way into my life, used my friends against me, humiliated me, screwed with my mind, and manipulated everyone?" Draco asked, naming the numerous things Harry had done.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah," he admitted. "But it was all for a good cause."

"And that would be?"

"I..." Harry paused. He took a second to collect himself and went ahead with it. "I love you."

Draco just looked at him for a minute. He waited an agonizing amount of time before giving any kind of response. Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"You know, Potter," Draco said finally. "You got a fucked up idea of how to get a guy."

Harry didn't know how to respond to the statement. He wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"Er...what?" Harry asked.

"And you have pissed me off in more ways than I could ever have imagined possible."

"Okay..." Harry didn't see where this was going. Was it good or was it bad?

"I have to admit though, you would definitely have done well as a Slytherin."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked finally, growing impatient.

"I'm saying,_ Potter_, that I've never had anyone go through so much trouble to get me...and it was kind of nice."

"Is that good?" Harry asked, unsure.

Draco scooted forward and slipped a hand around Harry's neck, looking deep into his emerald green eyes.

"Yes, Harry. That is a very good thing."

Harry was pulled into a surprised kiss by Draco. He quickly wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry immediately allowed Draco to slip his warm, moist tongue into his willing mouth.

The kiss became fevered and rushed. Draco's tongue slid smoothly into Harry's eager mouth. Draco sucked greedily on Harry's lower lip and Harry moaned softly. Soon both boys were pulling away, gasping for breath. Harry smiled at Draco and kissed his neck softly. He could feel Draco breathing heavily. He loved the feeling of Draco against him.

"So?" Harry asked hopefully, pulling away to look at him.

"So what?" Draco asked indifferently.

"Does this mean that you..."

"I what?" Draco asked.

"Love me!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Oh, that. Well, I suppose so," Draco drawled.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, smacking his arm a little harder than was necessary.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I give. I love you, Harry."

Harry laughed and pulled him into another long, languid kiss. Harry broke the kiss slowly and grinned ferally at Draco.

"Looks like the lion got the prize."

"That lion is damned lucky."

* * *

A/N: It's done! Finite! Complete! Finished! Fini! I don't know any other ways to say it... Anyway, I sure had fun writing this one and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Congrats to me for actually finishing posting one. Whew! That took a while...expecially with ff kicking me off in the middle... So, as a parting gift will you leave one last review for me? GRiN hehe. Thanx for all your support and I will continue to work on updating Mind Games for you all.


End file.
